UNDERHOG
by Doc and Kit
Summary: Robotnik/Eggman had found a secretive file belonging to that of Ovi Kintobor, days before his loss. The event that had transformed Sonic. He had good intentions for what he tried, but G.U.N sees otherwise. Now alone, with only Tails left to help to him flee from the all seeing eyes of G.U.N and freeing the monsters, DETERMINATION is all he has left now to make his way true.
1. UNDERHOG

**PROLOGUE**

'Good evenings, Rodent! and mutated reject haha!' the irritable cackling voice of the old man rung in the speakers of the radio, and although Sonic could care less what that mad doctor called him, what he said about Tails only brought back unwanted memories from the day and the weeks after when he found Tails. In response Sonic lowly growled to what Eggman had said about his best friend Tails 'Miles' Prower.

" ** _Even as long ago as that message was said ,Those words, my thoughts,_** ** _my feelings, they never left. I still remember what had happened after wards_** **"** Sonic's voice rung through the air, the words. His words rung with neithervenom, anger, or hate, just nostalgia.

Although Tails was not in the basement with Sonic, a loud smashing noise was heard after what Robotnik had called him and sonic could've swore a few whimpers escaped tails's mouth most of which were heard by Sonic. In a menacing tone Sonic slowly talked back to Robotnik hoping to get a scared or regretful response from the mad doctor.

' **Leave him ALONE E.G.G.M.A.N! The kid's had gone through enough of insults as it is also, don't tell me you forgot he took down all your hired and "professional" mercenaries single handedly, And destroyed your base. All without my help.**

 **'** No response. Good, that'll show him.' Sonic smiled in contempt from what he had told him and the giggles he could hear from Tails's room.

'Argh! don't remind me! I had severely underestimated him and this time **NO MORE FOOLISHNESS! NO MORE MISTAKES! SO LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE PIN CUSHIN! BECAUSE I'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE!'** Robotnik roared.

If Sonic hadn't been taking Robotniks radio call serious this certainly had his attention. Even the constant noise Tails always makes in his garage had stopped so suddenly, filling the house with an erie quietness, something sonic had not felt since, since the day of his greatest mistake. 'In five days approximately, my latest and certainly most greatest plot to rule this scientist forsaken world will commence! Now you may be wondering... " why would you tell us your ultimate plan to rule this planet?" simple! really. TO WATCH YOU AND YOUR "SPECIAL NEEDS" FRIEND SUCCUMB TO THAT PRESSURE OF PUBLIC DISTRUST SO THAT EVEN THE MOST KINDEST OF ALL HUMAN RULERS WOULD CERTAINLY WANT YOUR HEAD! AFTER ALL "WHAT HAPPENED TO OVI KINTOBOR!" Robotnik sneered. Sonic's breath caught up in his throat, wishing suddenly for a glass of water.' He remembers ', Sonic's face began draining of any color.

YES SONIC! I REMEMBER MY PAST LIFE AS OVI KINTOBOR THAT DISGUSTING NAME OF A SCIENTIST AND NOW I'VE FOUND ALL OF HIS NOTES, DOCUMENTS, **HISTORY OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY OF HEDGEHOGS,** AND YOUR VERY OWN BLOOD SAMPLE, incase of a "rainy day" and oh so rainy it is now. so tell me have you watched the weather news it's getting really "egg-citing!" HO HO HO HOHO!' the mad doctor cackled fondly of his newly made pun. Glancing quickly to the tv controller on the table in front of him Sonic typed up the number to get to the weather channel.

'Whats in the weather channel thats making you giddy as a baby who had gotten his present! wait, DON'T tell me, its raining rotten eggs today huh! Can't wait to taste the feeling of a bad stomach shake by yours truly ' Sonic tried mocking Robotnik, that even then, did not stop Sonic from feeling a sense of dread forming up on his stomach.

'Quite the contrary SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I do believe its raining golden eggs on my front lawn!' eggman returned fire much more quickly, cackling along his sentence quietly.

Finally finishing typing up the numbers for the weather channel sonic waited, and waited, and waited for what felt like hours in anxiety. ' What could've caused Eggman to sound so happy?!' but the more he waited by the seconds, the more dread Sonic began feeling as his breath ragged and his head felt lighter than usual till his stomach felt like twisting and turning in a loop. Finally the screen popped up for the weather channel with a jump start Sonic homed out of his couch where he landed meters away from the screen instantly reading the title of the news like a hawk before muttering what it had said slowly, as if trying to confirm what he was reading.

 **"SONIC THE SCIENTIST MURDERER!"**


	2. Revelation

**UNDER-HOG**

 **Hello readers! This is Doc and Kit here and sorry for not updating so soon. I got kinda sidetracked by my editor, but not to worry,(my readers!) [guess who's line I had gotten inspired from just now ;) !]** **)** **this fanfiction is our first ,very first story we are writing on this site, and even though we only have 33 views by now, to us that is a huge number! Especially seeing as people around the world and not our country are reading this too! :D! I really, no, we really can't thank you guys enough for reading our first fanfic, so! we're gonna return this favor from what time we can be given, we will work on the story and update with new chapters as much as possible!**

 **Also any constructive criticism's, story suggestions, and questions are more than valued, our readers!**

 **Also, I'm sorry if we weren't very specific in what time this takes place but since I don't want to spoil too much, the story starts off with the classic era and no, they have not yet met knuckles as this takes place just right before Sonic 3 and Knuckles hence the reason Robotnik is what he still calls himself instead of Eggman (yet). However, for those who are reading and are fans of the current Sonic, don't fret my readers! I** **plan on taking this story all the way to the current games (except sonic boom rise of lyric and Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal for obvious reasons) by its sequel.**

 **Again thank you for taking your time to read this fanfiction, I'm sure I can please you readers with as much as I can.**

 **.*These views fill us with Determination***

 **EDIT: We added some stuff, fixed some grammar issues and added a little something with sonic before the story moves on to get to the underground ;)!**

 _ **"Reports from an anonymous profile have given us the details police ,scientists, Popes, Pastors, conspiracy theorists, and the United Federation Military Force "G.U.N" themselves have wondered on for so long "WHAT HAPPENED TO OVI KINTOBOR!" and"IS HE ALIVE AND WELL!". We now however shall wait no longer. Not long ago our broadcast had been hacked by this profiler who claimed that they know what happened to Ovi Kintobor before our broadcast was replaced by the profilers domain. Now here is the hacked message and video given and played to us live with the so called "accident" that had taken the life of our Beloved Scientist."**_

The news woman spoke with a heavy British accent and a very serious aggravated face was red from anger, not at the anonymous profiler but at the deeds the blue hedgehog had done to Ovi and her eyes looked a dry and puffy red from the tears she'd shed from that video.

'No,No,NO,NONONONONONO!' Sonic thought in horror, in realization of his greatest mistake being revealed to the world ironically, from the same guy who had been "killed" but it's not like they knew that, he begun to feel very empty as a wave of nausea and a feeling of numbness crept onto Sonic, as his grip on the remote he had held on had loose'd making the remote fall under his grasp in slow motion, almost as if time had slowed down to a degree, before time had come back, just as quickly as the remote shattered all over the floor.

"HO HOHOHHO HOHOHOHOHO! Oh yes! Oh how I've waited for so long for this! It's really amusing to think just how many reactions you are having right now. I can just practically count it! All your very reactions in my genius mind right now! OH HOHHOHOHO!" the mad doctor cackled over the radio.

"Oh to think, the worlds greatest hero, **'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG',** in shock, in agony over his greatest mistake revealed to this BORING world, oh the horror, it's really like music to my ears I guess golden eggs are really falling onto my front lawn! HOHOHOHOHOHO! Oh, wait! I almost forgot! Is that silence coming from that news report? Must have caught your tongue, because I hear no witty, terrible ways to mock the greatest scientific genius of the world, I the great Dr. Robotnik! If so... then, **GET A LOAD OF THIS!"** Robotniks voice rung for a few seconds before static was all that was heard from his end of the line.

Being pulled out of his stupor from Robotniks's voice Sonic looked on to the radio,his ears so soundedly dreading the static that practically was filling the entire basement and for every second he could've swore it was only getting louder as his ears were ringing, and he was right all his breakable furniture had begun to crack as he attempted and tried with all his will to shudder the noise by clamping his head over his ears but however only sharpened his hearing and the noise before a low groan escaped Sonic's mouth from the pain his head was receiving and when the pain seemed to get less furious the furniture begun toppling over breaking smashing and whacking all against each other and the noise from Tails's room was only adding to the mix.

Then, the static had stopped.

Voices,

Shouting,

Protests,

Screaming,

Was all that came out of the radio,

News from the Death of Ovi,

Because he had caused it,

 **Sonic caused it.**

 **And they were right.**

Finally the child could no longer take the pain of the noise, the assumptions and his caretakers demise from him any longer, his ears begun to bleed and his body was firmly shaking in place and his breathing was getting ragged once more.

For the first time in his long time of life, tears began to pool on his eyes. He could no longer hold them as his tears fell onto the floor, despite how desperately he tried to hold them back.

He began kneeling on the floor, muttering apologies and mourning his only friend and maybe perhaps someone he considered a father. His face had shadowed with guilt and regret present, and his mouth was hung low and open and his hands crumbled into fists as he basked in the worlds hate and anger for him ,the only way for him so he thought, to atone for his greatest sin was to suffer, tightening as blood stained his gloves and memories, happy and sad from his time before Ovi, wishing so badly to go back in a time with him still alive but the haunting memories of the tragic explosion that took his life, poured out of his mind and the last words Ovi gave him.

'Ovi-D-dad I-I... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Tell me you're mad at me, say something , ANYTHING! PLEASE!, I don't deserve your forgiveness! I should've been the one to take that explosion! Your dreams, your desires, for a world without evil! You'd live to see that day happen! Robotnik would've never been born and I would've died in that explosion anyways, if I were to become evil too.

...Please..

...Tell me that I'm an accident, that I should've never been born...

Like the people from christmas island had told me so many times. I remember their words, their hate for me, daily, like a routine...

I shouldn't have let you take me in, I only cause pain, suffering...

JUST LOOK AT WHAT TAILS WENT THROUGH DAMNIT! BECAUSE I FOUND HIM THEY MOCKED HIM TOO!

HE WAS TOO YOUNG FOR AN ADVENTURE LIKE THAT!

For his own adventure...

To prove to me he can be a hero too...

To make me proud...

Because of me he almost died, Ovi...

I'm still just a kid...

And yet he sees me like like I saw you too...

Ovi...

That island...

From where you found me...

Nobody there loved me then, and now... nobody will love me again...

But you! You had fellow scientists! Friends! Family... A home.

You shouldn't have found me that day where we first met, because you died from my actions...

Despite my gift of speed that you gave me, I was too slow to save you...

From, me...

I'm sorry, for what I did to you...

Dad...

I'm sorry...'

And Sonic lay kneeled on the floor.

Till he could no longer make out the light in his basement,

Till he could no longer cry out all of his guilt, sorrow, and regret. Till tears could no longer be shed, and his mourning had finished and the voices from the radio had stopped. The only noise heard left was Robotnik's voice chipper and cheerful from all the noise Sonic had made.

It angered Sonic,

That it was the body of a man he once knew..

That he considered a friend..A father, too..

A seeker to meet ones dreams as well..

That someone else had taken his closet friends' body and morphed it into his twisted outlook on life..

And he laughed at Sonic's pain, suffering, and the apology he gave to his old life..

But no matter how badly Sonic wanted to end Robotnik's life every other day...

He couldn't...

Because he was Ovi Kintobor too..

Because **HE** was the result of Sonic's greatest sin.

And he would live the rest of his life reminding Sonic, intentionally or unintentionally.

And so slowly and shakily as Sonic wiped the tears left in his eyes he began to stand up and slowly, with movements as precise and quietly as possible walked up to the radio that hung on the every step he took closer to the radio his eyes narrowed till his last step.

His body was tense and his thoughts were riveting with anger at himself his greatest sin the betrayal of Eggman , till he could no longer control his thoughts feelings and he bent to grab the radio before holding it up close to his mouth and waited for the doctor to call him once more. His fur however, for the briefest of moments, darkened and defied gravity as it slightly lifted upwards, and his pupils dilated too, looking similar like Mephiles's pupils before flashing white. He gritted his teeth as small fangs started growing but, just as fast as this new form had appeared it had disappeared, as his fur brightened to its sky blue color, and his fangs retracted in size until they became squarish like the other teeth.

No longer he had to wait. The radio roared again with Robotnik who had retained the ability to speak. However, he still giggled in amusement for actually breaking Sonic, if even for a moment, oh how much will he cherish this.

"So Sonic! What will you do now? The people of earth are surely aggravated by a death of their own a human! After all, we species would still be fighting each other had it not been for you goody two red golden shoes and I, sooo what? Will you hide, or reveal yourself to the public peacefully, or shall you fight back the order, tarnishing relations between your kind forever and have them wiped to extinction with your head being the first? whichever choice will only serve to further amuse me on this, shall I say, game that I like to call 'humans vs you'. Oh how lovely that sounds! It's quite fitting in your predicament."

"Don't you agree,old friend?" Robotnik added in the last words, trying his emotions to pull out a reaction from Sonic once again.

He was left with silence.

For several long minutes nothing was exchanged between the two, just the static on Eggmans' line and the eerie silence on Sonic's line.

"Hmm, I guess he left. WELL, no matter! I can't wait too see how this all plays!,Oh this is just too much fun to listen, and to watch as Sonic's world crumbles down in front of him, and theres nothing HE can do to stop it! hehehehe,HEHEHEHE,OHHHHOHOHOOHOHOOHOHO-"

Robotniks' laughter however, was stopped suddenly and abruptly as Sonic's voice was being transported to his line.

"Then, I'll do...what I've always done, Eggman.' Sonic responded to Robotniks' plan. His voice had lost all emotion that would show his internal struggles he'd faced not long ago because of this. His voice was monotone, almost zombie like and not a hint of his 'cool blue dude attitude' or 'his blues was held in his voice."

"Ahhhhhhh, sooooo, you haven't left the call then? So tell me, what is it that you have always done? Run away from all your problems and hoping that someway it'll all be right, after all, thats the only use your speed has for you now...you know... Listen you insolent dirty little rag, G.U.N won't stop at nothing till they get your head and now... Now the world will never forget what you did to him, they fear you Sonic, they'll use this event as an excuse to hunt you down despite all the good you had given our world. So why not give up while there might still even be a chance for your animal kind and us humans to co-exist." Robotnik tried again to push Sonic and make him lean towards his offers, his temptations, to cause a greater sin than the one Sonic had caused so long ago for him to cower, to yell, to scream in pain once again.

After all, he knows Sonic more than Sonic knows himself, but the tone of Sonic's new attitude, he couldn't help but shiver slightly at the way Sonic had called him even though he'd nickname him that many times.

This was not the Sonic that had always beat him down as if all the hard work he had done to make Sonic meet his maker was all a waste of time, that his superior robotic designs were like _toys_ to him.

Something was wrong with him, really wrong.

He's going to need to study those blood samples, to see how much can his body take, to see how his body ticks...

And when he does...

Metal Sonic would finally become...

 **THE MOST POWERFUL MACHINE THAT EVER LIVED**

 **THE TRUE SUPERIOR SONIC!**

Then Sonic's voice had come up one last time...

That was the last time he heard his voice again for a very long time.

"No Eggman. I'll fight for freedom, to make this world last as long as possible, without people like you, who crave power and destruction for a world of your own image. I declared this since the day I killed you Ovi, that so long as I live I'll fight for the world YOU dreamed of and that too is now my wish...Because in the end it was never about the humans. It was never for the glory, the fame, or the amusement I get when your face turns as red as a tomato when I foil your plans again and again.

This war will end Ovi... Some day, it will end with you, or it will end with me...

But know this...

However this war may end...

I wont go down without a fight...

For you Ovi...

So long...

Old friend."

And with Sonic's grave declaration, he ended his last call. Shame covered his eyes as his head hung low, shadows casting most of his upper torso. A dark aura began spiraling slowly, like a recently lit candle burned all around him, till his body was a giant black flame in the middle of the basement.

The room got thicker with a black mist until the room had no more light...

A humorless chuckle escaped Sonic's mouth...

And he crushed the radio in his hand...

And blew up the tv with a Sonic wind...

Right as the door to the basement opened.

"Sonic?! Why is it so dark in here?! Did you forget to turn on the lights again?! And what was that noise!? It sounded like a bomb just went off! And why is everything all broken!" Tails asked as he entered the room and checked the state it was in, before stopping suddenly as fear gripped his entire being from how ominous it looked and eerily quiet no less! and despite the dangerous he faced before, his expression was looking terrified because the fog that covered the room was giving him all the wrong vibes, and just a quick waft of it made him badly to want to choke and cough on his breathing.

"Sonic?" Tails questioned the room again hoping whatever had happened here was just a prank on him.

Nothing made a sound, other than the ticking of the clock the only ominous enough furniture to not get destroyed.

The clock ticked, ticked and ticked and still nothing was happening.

Before fear would've consumed Tails and cause him to run away from the basement as fast as possible, Sonic turned to look at Tails. The sound of shifting was heard in the room somewhat loudly that even Tails heard too stopping his breathing.

"Soni-"

 _"Tails."_ Sonic's stern and barely controlled anger spoke through his mouth making his words stern and sounding pissed off.

 _" Take anything that you cherish, and anything you need to make your machines and the "giant golden ring" tracker to find the the zones containing the chaos emeralds."_ His eyes opened to reveal that they were pupil-less, leaving only the white in his eyes to shine in this, dark pit of a room.

Tails gasped loudly at how the illumination of Sonic's eyes were like a candle light, brightening in the dark room they were in. They were really bright like a full moon! Tails was quickly covering his mouth with both of his hands unconsciously out of fear that he may of ticked off Sonic, but quickly removed them to question what happened.

"Sonic!? What happened to you! Your eyes, where are your pupils! What's going on!?"

Hearing the fear from Tails's mouth and how tense his body looked, Sonic's expression softened enough for his pupils to show up and his eyes to dimmer.

He didn't want to lose Tails's friendship with him. The last possible person who still believes in him.

" _Tails listen, take what chaos emeralds we have now, we're gonna need all the help we're gonna get, as much as I hate help from anyone but you. This planet... we're in a crisis. Eggman had given me enough info that his latest plan to rule the world is gonna commence in five days, if you already heard us in here in the basement."_

Tails frowned remembering what Robotnik had called him not long ago.

"Yeah, I heard some. But it got really quiet after a while when you put him in his place."

"But Sonic why would he tell you some of his plans to rule the world." Tails asked out of curiosity.

" _Y'know Tails, thats the same thing he told me when I was gonna ask him that question too, though if I were to guess, he's gotten so cocky that he's sure his plan is fool proof. Though I told him otherwise for what he said to you but dont worry i'm sure he got that warning REAL good Tails." Sonic said smirking in pride._

Tails smiled in appreciation for what Sonic went through, and even went further beyond by praising him for beating Eggman too! He really is as cool as he thought him to be!

But Tails frowned in thought as to why Sonic was speaking to him as if this is the first time Eggman threatened them by attempting to kill them and rebuild the world into Robotnikland.

In fact this is the first time he'd ever seen Sonic so mad before.

It's scary to see him like this.

"But why Sonic? We have five days to stop him, thats plenty of time to beat him like always." Tails asked out of curiosity.

"*Sigh* Tails, you know the last rule in this house right?"

"Well yeah, but wh-" Tails asked again only to be interrupted by Sonic, again.

"Tell me then." Sonic said.

"R-right." '(If all else fails and our worst fears have come true..we...blow up...the...house...to make sure...Robotnik wont find...us")' Sonic! You're not telling me we have to-"

"Yes Tails, we're leaving." Sonic declared. Shakily tails asked him.

T-then -th-that means-"

"Our worst fears have come true" Sonic finished for him.

"I-Ill get my stuff a-and what you asked for." Tails had spoken quickly leaving the now somewhat dark room with Sonic by himself.

"Looks like the countdown to chaos has begun, huh Eggman." Sonic whispered slowly closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly as his fur began to brighten into its unnatural light blue fur as he began waiting for Tails to come back and tell him that they're ready.

 **AFTERWARDS:**

"So the dummies,they are in their place in the house right Tails?" Sonic asked the younger of the two as they walked away from the house. Tails was glancing at the abandoned home every now and then.

"Yeah..." Tails said half whispering. His stance faltered slightly in sadness.

Noticing his weak answer, Sonic slowly made to a stop, not waiting for long as Tails stopped to look at Sonic in his worried expression.

"Tails..."

"Yeah, Sonic...?"

"If there's something bugging ya, y'know you can always tell me." Sonic asked sincerely, hoping to shake off the expression in his buddies face.

Tails hesitated at first before shifting his eyes from Sonic to the house.

"I see. Tails, I understand you don't want to blow up the house yourself right?"

Tails looked in confusion at what Sonic said and was about to say something to him, but hesitated to just shaking his head forward awkwardly. He took out the controller with the one red button to blow up the house.

"Okay then Tails, walk on without me. You shouldn't see this."

Nodding solemnly Tails walked on further from Sonic. Just to make sure, Sonic waited longer even after he could no longer see Tails. He wanted to be alone to witness this.

He began to press the button, only for his finger to stop centimeters away from the button.

With regret filling his eyes Sonic looked away from the house and closed his eyes.

He pressed the button.

And walked away from the flames.

'Ironic is it not, another explosion, another house destroyed...

Because I caused it, again Ovi.' Sighing internally he opened his eyes again.

And again for the third time of the day his eyes had no pupils, his fur had darkened to midnight black and his fangs began growing.

There was too much tension today and the things they had called him, despite all he did to save their planet, it was unfair.

He let out all his anger onto the area around him, screaming out in anguish to the sky, to the world causing his black aura to form from beneath him, before tightening and closing in around his body before it exploded all around him, obliterating the area into nothing but a dirt field. Twigs littered around, dead leaves withered to the ground, but he continued roaring out all of his pain, anguish, everything brought to him from this day. The only thing he hoped out of screaming his frustrations was that Tails was too far form him to hear and to get hurt from him too.

'Just... what is this form Tails had mentioned before?' Sonic thought as he felt all his cries dry up in his mouth before looking down onto traced thin black clouds of negative chaos energy seeping off his body. Somehow it was even stronger than his super form with more than one hundred rings! And yet, for some reason the anger the hate and the anguish, it felt so good to feel so powerful, much...much more powerful than even the super form.

"Maybe I'll keep this form on just a little longer... I wanna see what _this_ can do." he chuckled as a dark smirk crossed his face, and he teleported from the area leaving a giant black flame.

But as the dark flame began to wither, a hoarse...weak murmur croaked in pain.

"Iblis..." was all the flame moaned before the flames dissipated and died.

 **ELSE WHERE:**

Currently walking along with his brother, the two skeletons walked towards their post, the smaller of the two grumbled. Tired from being wakened in the middle of the day after all his needs to sleep for a week, not 6 days and was given his brothers spaghetti for breakfast, and who knows? If he kept that up he could make something edible in a year.

Papyrus sure is a cool bro.

"SANS!" the taller of the two skeletons shouted directly into Sans ears.

'Wait I don't have ears' Sans thought in realization.

Wait till he tells Papyrus about this.

"I SAID, SANS!" Papyrus yelled even louder into Sans ears, which he doesn't have.

"Hmm?" said Sans, finally acknowledging the fact that his brother had been calling his name for the past seconds as they somehow managed to get to Sans post when they were barely walking out of their house.

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU THESE PAST 10 SECONDS, YOU USUALLY ANSWER IN 9 SECONDS. HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S VERY AWESOME AND ONLY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE COOL TOO."

"Actually, I need to tell you something too papyrus." Sans answered as he took his seat in the post.

"OH WHAT IS IT!? TELL ME, IS IT IMPORTANT!?" Papyrus questioned. A gleam of excitement shone on his eyeless sockets.

"Yup, it's really important." Sans answered lazily as he pulled out a ketchup bottle and quickly took a swig of it.

"COME ON TELL ME! DID YOU FIND A HUMAN, DID YOU FINALLY FEED YOUR PET ROCK, DID YOU SET UP YOUR PUZZLES LIKE I TOLD YOU TO?!" Papyrus was jumping up and down at the possible answers.

"Even better, guess what?" Sans said as a stack of hot dogs appeared on his skull out of nowhere.

"WHAT?!"

" I don't have any ears."

Silence.

"WHAT?! YOU TELL ME IT'S SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AND IT ONLY TURNS OUT TO BE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EARS?!" Papyrus screeched. His face looked disappointed and mad.

"Yup."

"THATS TERRIBLE! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO SEE ALPHYS SHE'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO! TELL YOU WHAT, SINCE YOU'RE THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I'LL TAKE YOU THERE MYSELF AND I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU THE NEWS I WAS GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT BEFORE YOU TOLD ME YOU HAVE NO EARS! BESIDES I'M SURE UNDYNE WILL UNDERSTAND, AFTER ALL, I'M HER PERSONAL TRAINEE!" Papyrus declared as he dragged Sans away from his post and making his hot dog stack fall off his skull...

(What? He doesn't have any skin so it shouldn't be called his head.)

"Nah, s'okay **tibia** honest I feel fine, my funny **bone** feels fine too sides, even though I have only 1 hp, I can handle myself."

"OH MY GOD SANS, ENOUGH OF THESE PUNS THEY'RE WORSE THAN UNDYNES TRAINING" Papyrus groaned.

"Hey bro maybe you should relax a little cause it sounds like you're working yourself-"

"SANS DONT YOU DARE!" Papyrus half threatened, half pleaded.

"-Down to the **bone**." Sans finished as the sound of a drum set played in the background.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE YOU IN YOUR POST, BUT DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT NOT FEELING WELL BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO EARS ALRIGHT SANS?"

"Promise I wont break a-"

"SANS!"

"Alright alright no more skele **puns** for us, sides I have a skele **ton** more puns I'm waiting to tell you."

"ARGH NEVER MIND! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOUR SHIFT AT YOUR POST IS OVER!" Papyrus groaned again as he left Sans in the middle of Snowdin.

Making sure his brother was far away from his vision as possible Sans walked towards his post in thought.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to use my shortcuts to get to my post this time, I don't wanna lose my touch on my magic yet, sides it has been awhile since I used my magic. Not that anyones knows how much magic I actually have." However before Sans was going to use his "shortcuts" to get to his post, a very loud yell erupted from the ceiling causing some of the rocks in the ceiling to come crashing down on to snowdin.

Making sure no one was looking, he quickly used his special blue bones to break and slow down the collision, causing them to harmlessly plop in the snow... like when you land your face on a pillow.

"Was that yell from the outside world, the surface?"

Looking around he quickly watched the other monsters for their reaction.

They had none.

Not a single reaction besides the surprised, "Oh!", that escaped from some of the monsters looking at the rocks that just plopped onto the snow.

'That couldn't have been my imagination, could it? I mean the rocks did fall down and the caves seemed almost to shake from the sheer instensity of the yell...' Sans thought.

'Guess it was a good idea to start using my magic again huh, sides if someone outside could yell and cause the caves to shake, then show up here... welp, **they're gonna have a bad time,** though I wonder what Papyrus wanted to tell me...'

With that in mind his left eye begun to glow blue for a brief moment and his smile widened and it almost seemed his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. He slowly walked away to his post and stacked another pile of hot dogs on his skull before using his "shortcuts".


	3. Most Unwanted

**JEEZ! :D We're barely into the second chapter, and already we have 152 viewers AND 92 visitors! If this keeps, up you guys might give us a heart attack! And we appreciate what the reviewers have told so far. It really brings us determination! Again Thanks sooooooooooooooooooo much you guys! Really I never thought this story would get so popular so fast! Even my editor is speechless.**

 ***Knowing you're gonna have a good time reading this fanfiction, it fills you with determination.**

 **Also, kudos to those who understand the joke with what Eggman told the wall.**

 **Oh and we're sorry we took a while longer to update this chapter :). This week was one heck of a week, piles and piles of homework and it didn't help that we had late homework too. Also, sorry for not responding to the reviews you guys have given us. For some reason every time we try to send a message the mail fails to send so for now, I have to thank you reviewers here. Please know we read every single one of the reviews, and we are very happy that we have met the readers standards so far, but please for now enjoy what we've written so far!**

 **Response to Tanzanite pony: In due time...In due time..;)**

"Hmmm, now lets see here...Eggcellent! All systems, full power! OHOHHOHO! Now, lets begin our little...word search, Sonic!" Robotnik gleefully rubbed his gloved hands together as he entered the base.

As he began taking a step in his base the building roared to life. Lights flickered on, machines began buzzing around, and noise filled the base, practically making it almost look like it never turned off in the first place. He entered the production system and, surprisingly enough, it was pitch perfect and soundly clean from the robotic maids he created.

'Wait a minute.' he thought as he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

'Why did I call that rodent Sonic! He's nothing more than a tiny punching bag for my superior and state of the art machines! Hmm, I suppose that little good for nothing scientist still lives in me, argh! Not now! I've gotten more than enough distractions! I've waited far tooooooooo long for this day to begin with only for all my dreams come to a sudden halt! All because that little trouble maker just wants me to see that my greatest plan and my grandfathers vengeance will never come to light. No! You know what, I'll deal with him later and I WILL eradicate all thats left of him...personally.' Eggman's voice lowered threateningly as his eyebrows closed onto each other and for a moment, his glasses illuminated from the shadows of the workshop.

Then he began his tracks again, before taking a sharp right around the corner and continued his walking. Though if you were to pay attention to his surroundings, you would notice the lights overhead began to dimmer darker every step he took toward to his lab. Before he began walking more faster and turning more corners, going down stairs and into more corners before facing a dead end. He didn't look the slightest bit surprised. If anything he looked more annoyed at how long he had to take in order to get to the room.

He's gonna need to hide it more closer and more camouflaged near the entrance of the base later on.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier." He spoke to the wall. A humming noise was present for a while and in a split second later the wall screeched and coughed up smoke in the room as the sound of metal shifting and bending echoed around the hallways, till the wall had opened up to reveal that the wall had been a secret hidden room, which is where Robotnik's state of the art machines are brought up in his mind and to be contained there before the work begins on the production of them.

"Access granted. Welcome ." A monotone female voice chirped all around the room.

The room began flickering on to life with the rest of the base as the light from the outside hallway began showing off the spectacles of the room which was barely being illuminated only by the computer screen.

"What service shall I do today, Dr.?" The computer questioned the doctor waiting patiently for a response.

"I'm glad you asked me so nicely. However, I've got big plans for today! And it doesn't even help that I have a tight schedule right now, so lets get down to business. First! Activate all light power directly onto this room, on the double! I want to see my own discovery with as much light as this base can hold, so I can see my arch-nemesis's greatest secret...How his body lives no matter how tough and complicated my machines are! And! While my past life's machine gave that blue sponge his speed, it couldn't possibly have given him his durability, his strength, and the ability to possess all seven of the chaos emeralds, WITHOUT shattering into millions of tiny and certainly microscopic little fur balls from the power of the chaos emeralds. After all from what I remember, that machine was nothing more than a test to see how fast his speed can take him. It was a pretty practical machine really, nothing my grandfather hasn't made before! So, I must see the results of his body's transformation since the hour and millisecond I gifted him his speed. It's only fair he returns a gift to me!"

"Yes sir Dr., I'll be done right away sir." The computer obeyed. The doctor didn't have to wait long as the room was being brightly illuminated with the electrical light being redirected to the room, revealing the state of the room, which had wires, circuits, and unfinished or canceled machine projects and little screws packed around them. While in the center corner of the room was some unrevealed project covered to protect its identity though 2 faint glowing red orbs was all that could be seen from the cloth.

"Computer, remind me to clean and reuse all these useless scrap metal for spare parts and other more...Realistic projects." Robotnik ordered in distaste at the state of the room, wanting to be as curtly clean as possible for other more promising projects such as the current one.

"Understood Mr Robotnik. Orders are being sent around the base at the moment."

"Eggcellent!" Robotnik cheered and laughed excitedly, but however, his fit of excitement was cut shortly when he began coughing on his laughter as some saliva got caught in his throat. After coughing for a minute, he glanced back towards the computer looking embarrassed for coughing up on himself and staining some of the floor with his saliva.

"Emmhprmph! Right." He punched his belly one more time to stop the coughing. After being able to breathe normally again he pulled his left arm back and reached down into his pants revealing a tube of red liquid which was labeled SA3. The label was defined on the side of it (subject's analysis number 3).

"Computer! I want an in depth analysis of this vial...The vial of my greatest foes's blood! Bring me the results of whats in this vial! Everything that makes him live, and everything thats makes him...Sonic!" The doctor ordered as he punched in a select few codes onto the computer before a tube had risen out of the home console. Robotnik placed the vial inside causing the tube and as well as the vial to sink down onto the computer to analyze.

"Processing...Please wait a minute doctor. I have not analyzed blood before, let alone a hedgehogs blood that has it's original blood patterns or chromosomes altered by the speed of sound." The computer updated as a website popped up to update the process of analyzing the blood sample.

"Hmmm very well! I shall wait for the process to continue. After all, I've got other business to tend to." He ended. Glancing to the covered machine before walking towards it.

He stopped on front of it. He got on one knee and rubbed the top of it, grinning proudly.

"Soon, my creation, the world shall see the gift of my genius mind. Isn't that right, Superior Metal Sonic."

"Yes. Master." Responded a voice with a tinge of metal and humanoid voice almost like a fusion, talking.

"Dr., the results are in. Would you like to come see them now?" the computer spoke up again, it's screen flashing between a yes or a no box.

Robotnik typed in YES.

"Very well Dr., here's what I have been able to collect on the hedgehog that you speak of." the computer screen flashed again as numbers, letters, sentences, recordings, percentages, decimals, and fractions began piling up the screen.

Robotnik grinned crazily, and even split a demented smile afterwards.

"Now hedgehog...It's time to see what you're truly made of, old friend." He began reading the analysis of the substances found in the blood. However in the center corner of the room, two glowing orbs looked towards the data received from the hedgehog and began recording the video.

Superior Metal Sonic and the computer stopped on the last data entry found from the hedgehog's blood.

In the last recording found the screen had written down, Robotnik looked paler than usual and his crazed smile faded from his face and his expression had changed drastically, looking more worried than even when the hedgehog went super and his eyebrows curved upwards, the smile was replaced with a frown too. The frown of fear of the readings and in the screen it had read.

"Negative chaos energy levels: _VERY HIGH. PROCEED THE HEDGEHOG WITH EXTREME CAUTION_."

Robotnik's breathing stopped and he held his breath.

The room became more quieter than it already was.

Slowly and shakily Robotnik asked the computer the amount of negative chaos energy stored in the blood.

"56 percent." The computer answered.

'What?! That can't be! This blood was barely contained nearly two years ago when I gave him his speed!...WHO gave him this much power, and how did he get it?!' Robotnik thought.

How much has this dormant negative chaos energy increased?!

He must know...

"M-multiply that b-by two years c-computer." Robotnik requested again, more afraid for what number he was going to get.

"Beyond 100 percent, Dr." The computer calculated.

Superior Metal Sonic stopped recording and began to power down...

This was more than enough information to finish Sonic...

For good...

 **G.U.N HEADQUARTERS**

The commander was seething in anger, barely being controlled in order to put on a good impression on the G.U.N. soldiers behind him waiting for instructions.

He faced the giant screen in front of him and glanced toward the other screens meant for tracking fugitives and world leaders slightly, before facing the screen again which had been broadcasting the controversial video of Kintobor's death.

"Sir...?" one of the soldiers asked. The other G.U.N. units glanced towards the one in question, waiting for him to continue.

The commander only grunted in response, not bothering to turn around to face him as he continued to watch the video.

The soldier hesitated slightly as he was put into the spotlight, but he continued to speak, not wanting to be on the commanders bad side.

"The G.U.N. units have already launched a search party in request of the president to find the blue hedgehog, Sonic-"

"Well?! Get to the point, my patience is running thin! Have they found him?!" The commander interrupted as he faced the soldiers behind him who had straightened their bodies in synch save for the one who had spoke up.

He was glaring hardly at the soldier

"W-well n-no sir n-not house the hedgehog had resided in had been blown up...From what the fire marshals can infer the explosion came from the inside of the building...nothing useful had been found. Everything had been destroyed even the equipment inside...the hedgehogs body hasn't been found either." The soldier finished weakly.

The commander sighed at the news. His glare softened and looked more disappointed. He lowered his head slowly to the ground and shake'd sideways before closing his eyes.

The image of a young girl in a blue dress with golden hair and emerald blue eyes looked happily at him and smiled sincerely, as she closed her eyes before disintegrating into dust from a black and red figure who had slashed through her and laughed darkly.

'Maria, I'm sorry. I thought...I really hoped that...This wouldn't happen again.'

'I thought I could give them one more chance...'

'But now...I've seen their true colors..'

'They'll pay for what they did to us...'

'Starting with the blue demon...'

He opened up his eyes again. The solders waited expectantly.

His glare returned twice as harder than the last one he made sure each and every word was spoken through with directions given clear.

"Make sure that hedgehog is found. I want all of G.U.N. from the soldiers, to the machines active and on patrol."

"But sir-." One of the other soldiers spoke up.

"I'm issuing a world wide search of that damn hedgehog! Do I make my self CLEAR!" The commander ordered.

"I gave you an order soldier! I want him found, and bring him back to me...in a body bag or alive." He issued threateningly right as the controversial video ended in a brief explosion making the commanders orders more hostile.

"Sir!" the soldiers responded in synch before storming off to contact the rest of the G.U.N. soldiers for their next orders.

The Commander looked back to the screen watching the explosion spreading out of the area and the blur of blue escaping from it.

"Finally... justice will be served for you..."

"Maria.."

The gun in his hand cocked.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"Psst, Tails..." Someone asked gently as the young cub was nudged slightly.

"Pssssssst..Tailss..."

"Tailsssss..."

"Tails!"

"TAILS!"

"HEY! WAKE UP TAILS!"

"Hmm?...*yawn* who's...there?" The young kit groggily asked opening up his eyes to meet the silhouette of a black being with black iris's and red pupils and a wide crazed smile... because of this he woke up fully and backed away fast till his back smashed against the bark of a fallen tree...

His breathing hitched and tears threatened to spill before he covered his face with his arms.

"Ta-"

"STAY BACK YOU Y-OU MONSTER!" He screeched. His voice was caught with the tears spilling from his eyes.

"T-tails whats wrong!...Buddy!.."

"I SAID, STAY BAC-"

"Tails!..I don't know whats gotten into you but please...stop crying!" the figure spoke up and introduced the fox into a tight hug.

"L-LET ME G-Go!" Tails screeched and tried in vain to escape the figures grip on him.

"It's okay Tails! I'm here! Please don't make this hard! Please, look at me it's your bro!"

"N-NOO!"

"PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!"

"N-"

"Please!"

"n-"

"Please...I'm not gonna hurt you...just look at me that's all I ask... please...little bro."

Tails couldn't take the fear anymore and hugged the figure back crying in their chest for a very long time.

"Tails...don't scare me like that again...I-I'm sorry for waking you up like that...I wont do it again...I'm sorry please, forgive me."

The figure sat there asking...for the fox's forgiveness.

"W-who a-are y-you..." Tails asked. his tears and shivering had stopped.

He made no attempts yet, to look at the figure in question.

"Did you forget already?...It's me...Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog..."

"S-sonic!" Tails gasped and looked up, quickly squinting his eyes from the bright sun before covering his face with one hand until his vision began to refocus.

"Sonic! It really is you!" Tails squealed in happiness and tightened his grip on Sonic even harder.

"Whoa there Tails! Your grip is really strong! Don't hug any tighter'er or you might crack me up like an egg!" He joked.

"Wait...Tails, what do you mean it really is me?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic...I was so worried! I waited a long time for you to come back to get me...but you never did and when I came to find you the f-forest was g-g-gone EVERYTHING! The animals, the leaves, the trees. I thought they came for you...I couldn't find anything I-I-I thought you died!"

Sonic looked down in regret and adorned a frown. He closed his eyes and softly patted Tails on the back.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that Tails. I promise from this time on I'll let you know where I'm going... Is that okay?"

"I-It's okay..just please...tell me next time where you're going." Tails looked up onto Sonic's now opened eyes. A little frown was kept in his face and some tears stayed making him look younger and innocent. Sonic coo'ed him and ruffled his hair in a brotherly manner earning a happy whine from the young fox.

"Tails. Do you really think that "they", even in a number of thousands, would catch a hedgehog that is faster than the speed of sound?!" Sonic asked flabbergasted.

"I am Sonic The Hedgehog! And so long as I live, nothing is gonna take me down without the coolest fight the world has ever seen!" He said and jump onto his feet and raised his right arm into the air heroically.

"N-no I just thought that you...left me like..my parents..." He ended somberly.

Sonic looked back at him in shock his eyes widening and his mouth open and agape before reassuring his best friend as best as he could.

"Tails, you know I wouldn't do that. I know what you feel...An accident happened a long time ago, for me at least, that took away someone I saw as a dad." He ended nostalgically as he walked toward the edge of a cliff and stared down at it, remorsefully.

"Sonic.."

"Yeah...Li'l bro"

"What happened...that caused the accident?"

Sonic looked up from the cliff, and glanced back to Tails. Before looking forward again. Facing the almost endless looking forest.

"Just an accident..." he muttered.

"That's all..."

 **SOMETIME AFTERWARD:**

"...And thats the gist of it." Sonic finished walking with Tails before stopping suddenly drawing near their secret base of operations.

"WOW! So that change in your body last night was actually a new super form!? And you can fly too, WITHOUT THE CHAOS EMERALDS!? And you can teleport! And its even stronger than the super!" Tails said excitedly jumping all around feeling relief and fear being lifted off his shoulders.

Sonic smiled proudly and pointed a finger at himself and nodded.

"If its even stronger than the super, we can beat Eggman even more easier than ever!" He added as he practically bounced from the trees and around Sonic.

"Hold on..." Tails stopped bouncing and looked at Sonic quizzically as he floated downwards.

"If it's stronger than the chaos emeralds...Then why did you ask me to get as many chaos emeralds as I could?"

"Oh! Well you see Tails, even though the new form is stronger than the chaos emeralds, I just learned how strong this new form was after we left the house...Well that and I have another reason...I guess you could say, a backup plan." He explained thoroughly, sitting down so that Tails could listen too, by sitting down closely which he did waiting in anxiety curiosity and mostly EXCITEMENT!

"Well! What is it?!" The cub asked childishly and innocently.

"Alright the backup plan is...Well...How do I say this...The backup plan is you." Sonic told Tails simply.

"Me?.." Tails asked dumbfounded. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, you!"

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked not knowing where the conversation was going and was looking more confused by the second. He looked towards Sonic expectantly to give him a clearer answer.

"*Sigh* It's exactly what I mean all else fails and even this new form can't stop Eggman's new plans then...you'll be the one to stop him with the chaos emeralds." He said without emotion as he laid on his back laid his arms behind his head and stared across the bluish sky, noticing a butterfly land on his nose.

"B-but Sonic! I-I'm not ready for this responsibility. You never fail! You never give up! You're the one who saved the world...twice and found me when I needed help the most! Sides I'm only eight! You're twelve and thats a big difference Sonic!" He tried convincing Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails sternly, a little startled to see the butterfly up close flying away from his nose before he twisted his head straight again to watch the skies.

'If only you knew Tails... How much I gave up.' His emotionless expression changed and grew more sombre as he looked towards tails again more slowly.

"Tails did you forget...I was on adventures just like these already since I could run. If anything you're more prepared than I was. You're smart, you can fly naturally without forms if even for a moment, and destroyed one of Eggmans' bases just to prove to you can be a hero like me! I couldn't even spell my name right when I started and I STILL have trouble spelling and writing! And don't even get me started on MATH, I hate math!"

"But math is super easy! If anything, junior jumble is the one that is really hard!"

"Nah... Its crossword puzzles! Those are wayyyyyyy harder than junior jumble!" He said trying to make light of the mood and actually smiled from what he told Tails.

"Whatever..." Tails scoffed and looked away, closing his eyes and pouting as childishly as possible.

"Plus...you didn't live with what I had seen, been through...to an extent, and done to others..." he added solemnly and quietly and turned his head to look at his left hand. Tails hardly heard it, and could only make out some words.

He looked confusingly at him with an eyebrow raised.

Then Tails thought of an idea.

He'd done it once to Sonic on the past Christmas to buy him a Sonic action figure.

Tails looked at him, and mustered up on the cutest frown and whine he could make up.

"Oh Tails! Don't you dare do that again, because it isn't gonna work this time!" Sonic jokingly threatened as he tried looking at him more sternly and brotherly.

But Tails refused.

He continued to whine determinedly and make his face even more cuter.

"Tails! Stop that, I am not changing my mind! Or else I'm gonna give you a bad time!"

Tails tried harder until his face and his body began turning red from lack of air.

"Tails! Stop!"

But he still refused.

'Oh, this kid is gonna be the death of me.' Sonic thought amusingly and smiled a genuine smile outwardly.

"Alright, Alright Tails you win! Besides I think I got another backup plan." Sonic smirked.

"UGHHHHHH!*cough , cough* Why didn't you tell me! I almost passed out from no air!"Tails asked slightly angrily.

"Anyways, Sonic I got a gift for you."

"Huh?!" Sonic gasped startled.

"Close your eyes!" Tails instructed as he took his right hand behind his back the shifting of some equipment was heard.

"But wh-"

"Just do it."

"Alright."

"Now Open!"

"It's...A watch?"

"Not just any kind of watch. It's a watch that tells you what time you have left before Eggman launches his plan." Tails explained as he tossed the watch to Sonic who had caught it easily with his left gloved hand and tucked the watch on his right gloved wrist.

"Just make sure wherever you go, the time will may be different than where we are now or you know, you might somehow manage to end up in a different planet. Which in those cases make sure to recalibrate the watch on the green button." Tails pointed on the green button affixed on the watch.

"Ohhh, alright then. Well in that case, it's time." Sonic said quickly standing up and doing a little bit of a warmup as the sounds of popping and bones cracking slightly filled the silent forest.

"Time?" Asked Tails confused again. He stood up fully and walked over to Sonic who had finished his quick warmup and was staring at the forest path way. A contempt smile was put in his face as he took a deep breath of air.

"Tails do you have the chaos ring tracker?" Sonic asked not bothering to change his position.

"Uhh hold on let me see...Yup! I got it right here, so now what?" Tails asked Sonic again and walked up to him and began staring at the rest of the forest.

"Now... It's time for our next adventure to begin!" Sonic proclaimed and quickly grabbed Tails hand.

"So Tails, where's the next chaos emerald!" Sonic asked waiting for Tails to respond.

"Oh umm...that way." Tails pointed to a direction of the forest.

"Alrighty then...Here we, GO!" And so Sonic and Tails blasted to the direction of the last Emerald.

"W-wahhhah! Careful Sonic I can't...K-keep up with you!" Tails screamed in excitement as they blasted through the forest in the speed of sound and everything around him looked like a blur. It was soo amazing!

"Then use your two tails to propel us even faster cause this may take a while!" Sonic shouted over the air that was rushing through their ears.

Tails stared into some area of the forest looking dumbstruck. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!'

So he used his two tails and Sonic's speed to propel them even faster than than before.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Sonic shouted, and took off at the speed of light. Leaving a sonic boom behind several times over.

After a while of running and zagging across tree stumps and branches and running across water, the hedgehog looked behind him to catch a glimpse of Tails.

"So!" Sonic yelled again. Catching Tails' attention

"How much farther is the chaos emerald?!"

"Almost there! Keep running a little bit more Sonic!"

"You betcha Tails!" Sonic replied cockily as he quickly sped up even more.

"Wait for it..." whispered Tails, glancing to Sonic before glancing towards the watch again.

"WAIT for it..." He half whispered half yelled in order for Sonic to hear.

"WAIT FOR IT!"

"Anddddddddd STOP!" Yelled Tails, quickly stopping his propelled tails before crashing onto Sonic's back as they stumbled around for a few moments on the water before stopping on some kind of cliff."

Tails looked over, slowly groaning in discomfort at the speed they stopped. His head was very dizzy and soon, colors and places seemed mismatched around them.

He held down the feeling to puke and covered his mouth tightly, several times.

"Mannn..." Tails heard Sonic groan groggily as well.

"Thattt...wasss...INCREDIBLE!" Sonic yelled in triumph and quickly shot up in the air and landed gracefully on the floor without the sound of bones crunching.

"MAN I'VE NEVER RAN SO FAST IN MY WHOLE LIFE BEFORE! YOU WERE INCREDIBLE TAILS! DID YOU SEE THE OCEAN FALLING BEHIND US OR THE BREEZE OF THE AIR OR... Oh, you okay there buddy?" Sonic asked Tails looking at his current green faced state.

"O-other, than f-feeling m-m-motion sick. I'm f-fine." Tails choked out, some saliva was falling out of his mouth.

"Oh, umm...sorry back there Tails, I probably...should've been more careful around you, huh?"

"Y-yeah, ya t-think." Tails grumbled irritated.

"By the way...where are we Tails."

"I dunno S-Sonic I haven't r-read the globe o-often. Just technology only..."

"Hmmm I'll scout around and see what I can get! I'll be right back tails!" Sonic promised and flashed away in an instant. After a few minutes he returned.

He looked gravely white.

And his expression was deadly serious...

He was holding a piece of paper on his right hand...

"Tails..." Sonic commanded.

"Y-yeah sonic?"

"Have you...*sigh* ever heard of Mount Ebott?"

The cool air around them had stopped.

There was a grave silence.

None of the two spoke a sound.

Tails's eyes widened incredibly and removed his hand from his mouth.

Sonic's eyes were narrowed in deep thought as he looked down onto the ground.

Tails felt a chill running down his spine.

And he finally threw up.


	4. The Hedgehog Under The Mountain

**Man guys... I'm really, extremely, super sorry for not uploading like I should have last week. I had really procrastinated, and I know in my heart you guys are saddened, angry, or waiting with all your patience, curious to know if I'm gonna continue this story...Like I said in my previous chapters I will not give up on this story no matter how long it takes. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to some of your questions when you guys asked.**

 **So first off, thank you for telling me that those giant rings were called...Giant rings in the canon story line, I appreciate the help.**

 **Secondly. Ender dude I'll give you and the readers a summary of the ending of last chapter. So far, Sonic and Tails don't go back in time at the end of the chapter, one being Sonic doesn't know how to time travel yet, BUT!** **Don't say he did during Sonic CD as he clearly did, it's just that he used the** **time stones** **in order to time travel, plus the time stones were only found in the little planet so there was no way Sonic could go back even if he wanted to since the planet comes around and goes around one month and this story takes place months after it had arrived, plus he doesn't know of chaos control yet since the game takes place during the classic era. Also, in this story, they never knew the area before or had come across it except for the legends of .**

 **Thirdly, I bet some of you readers are kinda confused at why the black flame had said Iblis (as if it wasn't obvious enough for who it could be) well, that's because Mephiles is currently inhabiting Sonic's body...Shocking... isn't it? Don't worry. It'll be explained later as the story progresses. Also I have a different way in mind of Sonic destroying the barrier, Guest. Sorry if it wasn't what you hoped to be but I think, when Sonic finally does find the barrier, I'm sure you'll be excited at whats to come.**

 **Lastly for those confused as to who rosy is, she's amy or rather that's her original name. But you may question why Sonic knows her because this story takes place before S3 &k and after Sonic 2. But Sonic met Rosy in Sonic cd which is before Sonic 2.**

 **So, in short for those who are wondering if we already stopped working on this story...**

 **I WILL BE UPDATING, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS AS MUCH AS YOU GUYS! I'm really happy at how much praise this story has gotten and I couldn't have done it without you readers... Every single one of you, we appreciate how much love we've gotten from this story, even as corny and cliche as it sounds. Also we wanted to make it clear as to why we don't make an update chapter to tell you guys this instead of waiting for this chapter to be uploaded. The reason is because I don't want to update you readers out there with another chapter about updates, not fanfiction, cause whenever I read a good fanfiction and it turns out the last chapter is an update, my blood boils as I wait for who knows how long for the next chapter to be uploaded. which is why I don't update with chapters, and I don't plan to because all the hype for the last chapter will probably be all for an apology gift we made this chapter one of our longest.**

 **UNDERTALE and Sonic The Hedgehog are owned by Toby Fox and his crew, and SEGA.**

 **So, could you ever forgive us for not updating with another chapter for a while and on time?**

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEMS] [MERCY]**

 **[ACT] *Check profile *Forgive**

 ***Demand new chapters *Flirt? (you should probably skip this one...)**

* * *

Robotnik slammed his arms onto the keyboard, the sound of his palms making contact on the keyboard echoed around the room. He leaned his upper torso more closer to the screen, rereading the analysis several times over to make sure what he was reading was correct...It was...His eyebrows curved in worry and fear...He was hyperventilating slightly. Hesitantly, he typed up some codes on the screen slowly and shakingly typing one letter or number at a time before typing the enter button, looking expectantly at the commands on the keyboard he typed up. All he could see was the words he typed, almost as if the other keys had been wiped from existence. Attempting to calm himself down while the computer was loading, he took deep and quick shallow breaths, for otherwise he would be drugged with... Fear.

Some shifting was heard. He quickly looked back behind himself to find his newest machine had quickly shut down save for its eyes glowed and dimly darkened until there was no more light left. He shrugged and looked back at the screen as it processed it's new command given to it.

That name...

Sonic...

Robotnik involuntarily shook. If he were to scratch his arms he could practically feel his goosebumps standing on edge, stiff as a tower.

Sonic... Not once, since the day the old scientist had died and the days and few years Robotnik began planning to take over the world, did his appearance, his fur color, cocky smile, and black eyes brought fear, this FEAR onto him like this, no matter how many times Robotniks was sure he would die every single time Sonic managed to destroyed one of his newer creations being piloted by Robotnik himself.

He looked at the screen again remembering the conversation he had with the pest the other day...

Those words, Sonic's cries, and anger were crept in his mind for every time he dosed off...

Could he have transformed?...

Into something Dark and evil...

Something With, Negative Power?..

The most unstable, uncontrollable, but strongest forms of the chaos...

Yes...He must've transformed.

After all, the call ended with a sound of something crashing before the line cut off...

He looked at the screen again after contemplating, watching all the black dots that had been aligned in Sonic's blood before looking back down..

So this, was the real power of Sonic...

His Dormant, raw, power...

Anger...

But why so much so...

The computer beeped again, Robotnik looked curiously at the screen...

"Negative chaos energy levels extracted, Dr." The computer affirmed. Robotnik stopped his musing and turned his head sideways to glance at the keyboard.A clink of metal was heard before a different tube erupted slowly from the desk, much more bigger than the one Robotnik held earlier. Inside the vial a black, purplish aura was dimly lit around the vial, very strong negative vibes were felt by just looking at it...

It jerked forward...

Robotniks attention was caught, his glasses glanced toward the vial looking curiously at it..

The thin matter jerked sideways...

And kept pacing inside the vial slowly...

Until it was banging on the vials glass case, causing some thin cracks to appear on the vial...

It stopped its attempted escape once it had noticed the Doctor. Slowly the black ooze leaned forward on the vial more carefully...The black ooze smudged it self to the side it was facing, it's appearance had then begun changing. For what reason the black goop was stretching itself on the side of the wall till it clung tightly on the side it was holding onto and not the whole vial...

The vial looked like someone had colored one side all dark with a black sharpie.

Robotnik was beyond fascinated. All of the fear that had been building up onto his whole body left as soon as he saw the thing.

It is negative chaos energy...And It is... **Al ive!** **?!**

But now that Robotnik thought about it, Sonic's blood, while it was two years old...Looked very dry and almost purple looking as if it were a stain on the vial from uncleaned old blood, compared to...other "patients"...

Robotnik grimaced at incoming bad memories but, he quickly pushed them down far back into his mind, reminding himself of a true scientific breakthrough that was now..

His scientific breakthrough..

Physical "Negative" chaos energy...

Living chaos energy!

The thing had been keeping itself alive, without Sonic's body...

Alive and well, from feeding off of Sonic's blood...

Evidence was clear on the "blood" that was left. 'Amazing...', Robotnik awed at the seemingly harmful creature...

A wicked smile was slowly creeping off of the corners of his face...

A chuckle, low but strong, seeped from his throat.

He walked up closer to the vial and leaned his face till his nose was barely an inch away from the cracked glass.

The creature had noticed and began moving towards the center of the tube slowly, dramatically and glowing even more brightly until it became a pool of purple chaos energy...

It stood still waving slowly until a tendril was sticking out of the center of the vial

It was rearranging itself again...

Robotnik placed a gloved hand on the tube, alining his hand with the ooze, the purple aura glowed around his hand for a moment before it dimmed..

He left his hand from the glass pane...

The bulge had been rearranged...

It looked as a bloody, black and purple, vein like hand smeared on the surface of the tube...

He smiled and backed away from the tube and faced the computer again.

"This power...The power of a god, is at my finger tips...Ohohoho, i've hit the jack pot...COMPUTER!" Robotnik shouted to the computer in a fit of happiness his deranged smile edged on his face once more revealing his square like teeth.

"Yes, Dr." The computer acknowledged. A beeping sound came from it.

"With the blue rodents blood gone from this creatures system, give me every bit of knowledge you know of that makes this creature live, how old it is, And how much negative power had been freed from the brats pure blood and..While you're at it, tell me what use it will have for me!" Robotnik ordered looking smugly at the black creature. It had left its hand form and had sunk down on the bottom of the tube becoming a small pool of negative chaos energy glowing brightly, it swished back and forth undisturbed like the calm waves of an ocean, if the ocean was black that is.

"Acknowledged. Dr. what shall this new project be called?" The computer hummed, it's screen flashing numbers and random strewn letters.

"Excellent question computer, hmmmmm lets see..." Robotnik grumbled grooming his mustache. He looked thoughtfully at the creature. Well aware of the destruction and chaos it could cause on the wrong hands...

Destruction...

Chaos...

'Perfect...', he thought, chuckling and imagining hundreds of thousands of MILLIONS of scenarios at how the world would crawl on his feet from the destruction this little black pool could cause, despite it just, laying there doing, well nothing... "Computer..." Robotnik addressed. The computer beeped again in response.

"I believe the most logical title for our new project shall be, project Chaos. After all, this beauty has the power of a god and I intend to use its full power to its full capacity. The amount of destruction this matter could cause will stop everything that will cross it...Even Sonic..." He reasoned. Internally he he was becoming very giddy at his new found power source.

'Ohohhoho this is just too much! I guess it's my luckiest days I'll ever have, so I must make sure my plan succeeds...And if it does.' He grimly looked down, his facial features darkened with his glasses illuminating a streak of light despite how bright the room was.

'There will be...no more Sonic...'

"Understood Dr. I shall commence project **CHAOS**." The computer complied. The tube containing the negative chaos had begun sinking onto the computer board. The pool stretched upward and smacked into the glass seemingly staring intently at Robotnik until the tube was stationed back onto the keyboard.

Robotnik stared back and glared at the surface of the keyboard for sometime."Now..It's time to find out where Sonic and his parents lived.." He mumbled on. He glanced up and faced the entrance door before quietly leaving the room. Unbeknownst to him the lingering eyes of Superior Metal Sonic peered at Robotnik's leaving silhouette until Robotnik left as well as his shadow before the door closed down. It then moved it's eyes toward the screen watching the analysis, but not recording it. It had scanned the creature before Robotnik ordered the computer to. The negative chaos energy levels were very similar chaos levels detected ten years ago. The second largest spike in chaos levels.

The first was Sonic...

"Solaris..." Superior Metal Sonic spoke.

The recordings spiked several times over...

A faint broken, hoarse, laugh erupted from the computer. The voice sounding as if they've never used them in decades..

"N-noo...Just...Mephiles." The anomaly spoke.

The screen had a slight crack.

Superiors glowing orbs flashed in response...

 **Mt. Ebott:**

"Sheesh Tails, I know that we were pretty darn fast getting here, but you could've just waited for me to slow down or, I dunno ask me to slow down, instead of making me crash into you!" Sonic advised and scolded Tails while stroking his back delicately, trying to make Tails as comfortable as possible. Sonic looked behind himself and saw how close they were to the edge of the cliff and felt his heart beat a lot faster."Y-yeah this t-time I w-will." Tails choked back some bile in his mouth. Sonic looked back at Tails, wincing at the noise Tails had made but didn't say anything. He looked at Tails sympathetically and gave a reassuring smile.

Several minutes passed by, Tails's choking and breathing slowed until it seemed his breathing was normal. Sonic continued looking at Tails and comforted him as best as he could. "Ya think ya good yet Tails? I won't mind if it's a no." Sonic asked Tails, believing he could now talk.

Tails looked up and turned his head to look at Sonic's face. "Y-yeah, I... think I'm good now, Thanks Sonic." Tails smiled sincerely at Sonic.

Sonic seemed hesitant at Tails's answer but obliged with his response after a few seconds of internal struggle. With a slow delicate yank, Sonic hoisted up Tails by the waist before he quickly began to support Tails's weight by grabbing onto his free left arm and placing it on the back of his neck.

"C'mon buddy. Let's go find some comfortable rocks to sit on...somewhere close by." Sonic added quickly, watching Tails's expression looking shocked and a little bit irritated. Sonic then looked around. Somehow, there were two conveniently placed rocks just behind them.

'Huh, how convenient.' Sonic thought looking at the rocks with a raised brow."Hey Tails, how about those conveniently placed rocks over there?" asked Sonic, sticking a thumb at the Rocks behind them.

Tails looked over Sonic's back squinting his eyes to find the rocks and nodded once he found them. Sluggishly, the two limped toward the rocks, stopping briefly after a while to let Tails catch his breath and before continuing on. Finally after a few long minutes and some brief stops the two friends plopped themselves onto the the surface of the rock. Sonic looked exasperatingly at Tails. "Man those were the longest walks to somewhere this close I've ever had." Sonic spoke aloud, looking annoyed at Tails, who had looked down sheepishly."But I'll let it pass this time, cause you were sick."

"Still though, my question stands, Tails I need you to answer me, so...Please be honest...have you heard ever heard of Mt. Ebott?" Sonic asked, his face had become serious again. He waited and looked at Tails to say something for any words to come out. Tails looked downwards, conflicted to tell him the truth.

"Please buddy. You can tell me anything I won't hold it against you, so c'mon, say something Tails." Sonic pleaded. Your mouth quivered in hesitation, but you maintained a determined expression and opened your mouth."Yes."Sonic nodded to Tails's answer. He looked over to the mountain itself, so afar, only creatures like them could see it. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Thanks for being honest with me Tails, it saves me a lot of hassle." Sonic spoke calmly still looking at the mountain, his body language showing he was having an internal struggle of some kind."Hold on Sonic. You didn't let me finish.", your face still looked determined. Sonic glanced an eye at you.

'Alright Tails you can do this..' you spoke to yourself and collected your thoughts and looked at him."While yes I've heard of...The reason I know is *sigh* the, reason I know is... Because, because..-" "Becauseee?" Sonic added in moving his hands in a circular motion urging Tails to continue. Tails gulped the largest wad of air he could trying to evade the inevitable, his expression looked nostalgic. "Because, I had been taken up there." Sonic's eyes widened in horror, he stifled a gasp and looked towards Tails sharply and towards the mountain several times.

"TAILS! WHY WERE YOU TAKEN THERE!" Sonic demanded, his brotherly tone underlying his words, he walked closer to tails and sat close to him. Tails looked downward to the ground now noticing how interesting the rock looked, he didn't want to see Sonic's face, anything but Sonic right now."I...Sonic...Remember, when...we first met." Tails cautiously asked, remembering how painful their stay was at Emerald Island. Sonic narrowed his eyes and too looked down, his mouth curved downward a growl escaped his throat and nodded slowly. Tails took this as a sign to continue on."Before you met me...Before we became heroes...Before everything, I had been raised in this forest..." Sonic looked at him in worry."I was always told...by my family to never step near one foot onto the mountain. They had told me that anyone who ventured to the mountain never came back. Course I didn't believe that, as parents always told their kids silly stuff that doesn't exist to make sure their innocence is protected, I knew that because I did some stuff my parent told me not to do and nothing happened." Sonic gave a disappointed look at Tails."That, was the last time they'd said something to me...I never saw my family again after that..." Tails looked down and awkwardly rubbed his arm from the tension that had begun building up. Sonic sighed, he shook his head slowly side to side processing what Tails had said to him.

"Tails...Why haven't you ever told me this before.." Sonic looked hurt emotionally but quickly he shook his head and looked downwards waiting for tails to continue."I wanted to, for a while I was gonna tell you yesterday when you asked me where the next giant ring is at, but you were really down yesterday and...Scary, so I didn't." Tails looked up and saw that Sonic grimaced from the clear memories from what happened at the place yesterday, a depressed sigh escaped his mouth before he spoke again with more a more questioning voice."I get that, I was kinda scary...Even for myself...But you didn't exactly answer my question Tails" His voiced dropped near the end of his sentence. "Why were you taken there?" He dropped his voice very seriously to emphasize his point.

'Well, I guess there's no use for me to hold out the inevitable any longer.' Tails sighed and looked at Sonic grimly." The bullies here over long time ago wanted to humiliate me into suicide because I had two Tails, they made fun of me, laughed at me, called me names very loud so that anyone around could hear them, and told me I was a mistake of nature, I ignored them as best as I could..However, eventually they realized their attempts to make me suicide wasn't working, so at first they threatened me, then they'd beat me down till I was bruised all over and left me to rot in the dangerous of places, but I still didn't crack. They were getting very mad, so much so that one day, they kidnapped me. They told me what they were going to do to me..." "What was it Tails?!"Sonic interrogated holding back as much anger at what he would probably hear next through clenched teeth sweating and throbbing palms and tightly closed eyes. Tails looked very shaken from talking about his past so he pulled up his legs up to his arms to cover his body and closed his eyes tightly too trying to prevent stray tears.

Some did, anyway.

"The bullies told me they were going to drop me into the hole...I tried screaming for help, tried fighting back, but they were too strong and I was so little...I waited for my inevitable doom. I could hear their laughter as they dragged me up to the very top of the mountain...There the bullies found a cave, and inside the cave was a very deep and big hole, bigger than the bullies combined...They told me that is the hole they're gonna throw me in..." Sonic looked scared and worried for Tails hoping with his might, that Tails wasn't gonna stay emotionally scarred from that moment in his life.

"When I thought I was going to die, when the bullies almost tossed me in there, I was saved from the bullies." Tails explained looking upwards to the highest of the sky, Sonic did as well watching the clouds.

"Who saved you Tails, I would like to meet them so I can thank them." Sonic asked eagerly as if he was being shared a secret."A human saved me from my death, when they roared from inside the cave making his voice sound like a monster or a T-Rex. The bullies got so scared they left me behind and just plopped me on the ground, they never noticed them in the cave...Ever since that day he became my first and only real friend I had he asked who I was, and I did the same. There he promised to be my protector and brought me to his house or rather tree house and acted like we were on the look out for those bullies, we played games together, acted like monsters from the fairy tales, and went on many adventures around the forest...we saw each other as brothers so we never left each other apart till we had to go home." Tails looked nostalgically at the sky.

A heart shaped cloud zoomed in view.

"What was his name Tails?" Sonic asked, he caught a glance at the heart shaped cloud as well.

"His name...

Was, Frisk..." Tails smiled sorrowfully, letting his tears fall freely and closed his eyes, Sonic looked forwards to the mountain eyes narrowing in thought after watching Tails's expression.

The heart shaped cloud split apart.

Sonic looked thoughtfully, looking even more torn about his next question, but with great hesitation he looked toward Tails. "Well...where, is he Tails. I'm sure he'd love to meet us both...Since y'know we're heroes now...I bet you, he...Probably looks up to you now." Tails looked up but didn't look at Sonic."I would like to meet them...someday Tails. He'd love to hear our adventures huh right?... Buddy?" Sonic asked sincerely, cracking a sympathetic smile. his eyebrows curved upward in anticipation. Tails looked at him and frowned, tightly closing his eyes and whimpered softly yet strongly. "Tails...What's wrong-"

"...Y-you can't...Not...Not any more..." Tails croaked. Tears falling more fiercely. Sonic worriedly got out of his sitting position and wiped away Tails tears slowly, also feeling sad."What do you mean?" Sonic asked away, receiving more tears from Tails. The fox only latched himself onto Sonic in response and hugged as tightly as he could, hiccuping and whimpering loudly.

"He's...H-he's...G-gone Sonic...H-he's gone..He left me too..." Tails clung harder and cried out words and spilt more tears onto Sonic."Tails! what do you mean..Come on I'm sure he's around here somewhere..Lets go find him-" "NO!" Tails screamed startling Sonic who looked at him with wide eyes."You can't Sonic! He's gone...He...He fell down that stupid mountain! I want him back Sonic! But he's DEAD! He's gone and he wont ever come back! Why Sonic! Why do the people I care about always leave me! Why, why, WHY! I want him back! I want my family back!...I..I...I, want them all back..." Tail went silent and hugged Sonic deeper until his cries were muffled. Sonic tightened his grip on tails and gently comforted Tails with everything he could comfort him with. Until he could no longer hear the muffled cries on his chest, or the tears that dropped on the floor and streamed down his body.

"That's why... I-I left here..So I could forget he existed...Because the more I...Stayed he-the harder it is to forget the things we did...Together..."

'That's when...I found you in Emerald Island...'

' _You know what you have to do next..._ ' An ominous voice spoke to Sonic in a unsettling tone.

Sonic looked more torn apart but slowly nodded. He waited for Tails to calm down and gently let go of him, until Tails stopped clinging onto him. His eyes were still puffy and red. Tears stayed on his face and eyes. "Tails...I wish I could tell you why, why they all left you, but I can't. I don't know why...But I can't just sit here and just wait for the apocalypse to come in five-four days now Tails...And I can't just stand here letting you cry over your best friend who might still be alive in there Tails..."

Tails looked up, shocked at Sonic. He stepped back looking more hurt and betrayed. Sonic cringed and almost stopped his argument but his determination was too strong to stop, so he continued on. "Tails...I know you're afraid for what could become of us when we get to that mountain. Even I am too...But it contains the last giant ring and the last emerald we need to stop Eggman! We need all the help we're gonna get this time if we are gonna stop him Tails! Maybe your friend is still there, waiting for you or anyone to help them, Tails. We have to go!" Sonic tried to get Tails to see what his argument mean't, but Tails looked more hurt and stood still, moving in front of Sonic and holding his hands and body wide trying to stop Sonic from leaving him.

"NOO SONIC! I won't let you go! What about your new form!? You even said it is stronger than the super, so why try to get that last emerald! It's useless! We have you instead! Please don't leave me too! I can't stand losing someone else anymore Sonic! Please! You're the only thing I have left for a family now! I don't want to lose you too! Please...Don't leave me...I don't want to be alone anymore..." He babbled on, his tears erupting down his face but he never bothered to wipe them off.

Sonic relaxed his stern expression and walked forward calmly, until he was one step away from Tails face. Tails was shivering in fear and his eyes were downcast and open mouthed. Sonic kneeled on one leg, and expressed sympathy for Tails and enveloped him in his own hug..He let his own tears fall, too...He waited for Tails to get quiet again until his screams were muffled only to sobs. Sonic closed his eyes and comforted Tails in a hushed voice, full of caring and brotherly love. "I know what you feel Tails...I know..Which is why..I'm going alone on this one.." Sonic declared and ignored the stifled gasp from Tails. "I need you to trust me on this one Tails...That form..The one you talked about...I don't know why but...There's something wrong with it, and my gut is telling me I should not **ever** use it again...Tails, I almost lost control yesterday just using it from how powerful it was..." Sonic grimaced as a flash of his dark form passed between his vision, smiling at him.

"Tails I..I need to tell you the truth..The forest...The forest looked like that, not because of the house being blown up or Eggman's clunkers but because I unleashed that, thing...That's why I need to take the last emerald before Eggman ruins this world...Or I lose control." Sonic's stern determined expression changed and looked more happier and a bit proud. "Sides! I'm the fastest thing alive! I'm sure that I can outrun whatever happens in that mountain...And whatever does happen to me, I'll entrust you to be the one to take my place as- "Sonic!" Tails croaked worriedly."D-don't say that! Nothing's gonna happen to you! I'm not ready to be a hero like you! I'm, I'm not..I'm just eight..." Sonic squeezed his hug reassuringly.

"Alright, alright I promise nothing's gonna happen to me. So please, stop this drama! This is really unlike you Tails, just smile." Sonic asked Tails, who whined frustratingly in response. "C'mon li'l guy! Where's that infectious smile I know and care for?" Sonic begged again and ruffled Tails's head who began to giggle, his mouth had moved upwards slightly and his eyes seemed happier but he forcefully pulled his mouth into a frown again.

"Is that the best you got?! Man that's terrible!" Sonic faked shock and dramatically gasped, he rose up to his feet. Tails looked up at sonic trying not to smile wider."C'mon I know you can do better than that! Watch!" Sonic encouraged Tails and morphed his face to look as goofy as a cartoon character. Tails snorted and quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from smiling. That, even then did not stop the corners of his smile stretch out of his face. Then Sonic imitated Robotnik using his quills as Robotniks mustache and danced around Tails and mocked Robotnik with the deepest voice he could manage. Finally Tails could no longer hold down his smile and burst out laughing at Sonic's last act with the biggest smile that he could muster tears of amusement strolled down his face.

"That's it! There you go! Now that's the Tails I remember! There's that smile I love so much!" Sonic exclaimed happily he put his quills back into place and laughed with Tails's contagious laughter until he flopped right on his back and continued laughing. Eventually Tails toned down to giggles, Sonic too as he flopped himself upright again. As a sign of reassurance he ruffled Tails's head for good measure, despite Tails's playful whining.

Sonic stopped ruffling Tails's head slowly and looked at the sky. He stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff and noticed the reddening of the sky, Tails had noticed too. The tension in the air rung, though Tails tried to hide it, his face and slight shivering revealed that he still doubted Sonic, which Sonic noticed. He walked up to him and ruffled his head again, slowly and looked at the mountain of legends. He could feel the disappointment from Tails before he was developed into a tightening hug from him, full of trust and lasted so shortly yet, it felt like an eternity. Sonic didn't want to let go but he must for the people of this planet, and slowly he let go of Tails's parting hug. But before Sonic could do anything else, Tails grasped Sonic's hand and placed an item in it before letting go. Sonic opened up his hands to reveal the tracker, he looked up again. "Incase you can't find the giant ring, y'know." Sonic nodded,he held it in his right gloved hand and gave Tails his famous half smile, half smirk as it etched on the side of his face.

Slowly he walked away from Tails, never turning his front body away from him and stopped suddenly from the edge of the cliff before he spread out his arms and leaned backwards and plunged out of view from the cliff in the blink of an eye, startling Tails. With adrenaline running through, Tails sprinted two feet and attempted to call out to Sonic, before a powerful sonic boom launched from the thick forest knocking Tails backwards by a few feet. Quickly he stood up again and watched an outline of a blue blur trekking across the trees and closer to the mountain.

"Please...Be safe, Sonic." Tails whispered and looked grimly downwards until his face was covered by shadows of the reddening sun before he raced away from the cliff, to their base.

He never noticed the large silhouette of a ship floating in the sky, coming closer to the mountain...

As fast as he could, Sonic raced towards and up on to the mountain bouncing, jumping, and landing on higher, steeper parts of the mountain until the pathway to the forest became more clearer and less hazardous, eventually becoming a dirt road heading straight up. Quickly he pulled up the tracker to his eyes.

"Almost...T-there..It seems that the Giant ring is in that cave Tails was talking about...Great..." Sonic sarcastically said as he continued to dash through the dirt, the grass and through some trees, leaving a dust trail behind as he continued to sprint through the forest. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise was heard from Sonic, stopping him in his tracks as he looked around quickly trying to find the source of it before a rock stumbled upfront of him. Quickly he looked at where the rock came from and looked upwards. An avalanche of rocks were tumbling down the mountain, destroying some of the trees that stood in its path.

"Alright! Old school danger! Just the way I like it! Sides, it sure beats better than Eggman's toys!" He inwardly smirked and rolled into a ball and began charging for a spindash and blasted out of the ground, missing the rocks that rolled by in mere seconds. He rolled up the surface of the mountain, gliding through the wind and bouncing off some rocks that passed by under head of him. Quickly rolling out of the ball formation Sonic latched his gloved hands out and caught onto a tree brach and swung forwards before landing on the branch. He then jumped out of the branch and homed onto another repeatedly going faster than the last until he barely touched the surface of the trees. But as he continued his leaping, a shadow of a large silhouette obscured Sonic's vision, stopping his charade as he landed on another branch. He squinted his eyes before covering them with his left gloved hand watching the silhouette through hazy vision.

"What is that thing..." He looked down at the tracker. It seems that the giant ring is just beyond that thing. Before Sonic could look up again, a loud rumbling noise followed by shaking erupted in front of him. It began bouncing downwards each landing caused another quake like shaking as it continued to roll downwards faster. Finally the last bits of sunlight were shone from behind the thing, casting a beam of light on top of it. "Whoa! That's one massive boulder..." Sonic awed at it before another quake erupted him from his view. He smirked at it and loosened his grip on the branch.

Leaping off of the tree, Sonic raced upwards with as much will as the boulder, going faster and faster until a blue aura was beginning to form around him before erupting with a sparkle of gold before it flashed again this time, in between both colors. Finally reaching up to the boulder he leaped upwards and homed with as much brute force as he could and slammed onto the giant rock, breaking its fall as it was held still in mid air. For a split second nothing seemed to happen as the boulder lay stiff in the air until a flash of light sparked on front of the boulder before a hole erupted into it and drilled out of it. The boulder broke down into dust from the pressure of the homing attack, the wind following Sonic caused the dust of the boulder to fly off with the wind. Sonic continued to trek upwards onto the mountain, dazed and awed at the aura surrounding him before he was interrupted from his gazing when the tracker began beeping loudly causing Sonic to stop abruptly but didn't stop him from effectively sliding up the mountain.

As he slid, a cave was coming into view, covered by vines and moss, but looked clean and natural and very large. "This must be it!" Sonic exclaimed giddily, stopping his sliding naturally in front of the cave and pocketed out his tracker. He looked down at the tracker again, a purple light was casted on the screen visualizing the last Giant Ring. It blinked again and again more quicker as he trekked closer to the cave, absentmindedly he looked around of the entrance of the cave, noticing the details surrounding it, including the massive entrance, giving it a whistle of awe before walking in.

Several flashes of light gotten closer to the cave, the sounds of stomping were drawing nearer.

Carefully he strolled in, looking at his surroundings for any golden shine and cautiously walked around the edge of the hole and the vines surrounding it. The cave was pitch black and enormous and yet, he already bumped into the wall. Confused Sonic looked again at the tracker as it was beeping faster as the screen emitted a a white exclamation point at the purple dot. "Yup still glowing..." Checking again he looked under the rocks, around and on top of the pillars that were near the walls but still, no Giant Ring. Checking the tracker again he scowled at it looking more confused as it continued beeping faster. Eventually he came to look into the hole and grabbed some rocks, small enough to fit his hands and let them drop. He waited for several minutes, each one of them feeling like an hour for him. Just as he was about to leave his spot a soft clanking sound erupted from the hole, cautiously he squinted down at the hole and leaned more closer.

"HELLO!" He shouted into the hole.

"HELLo!" "HELlo!" HEllo!" Hello!" The walls of the hole echoed downwards. Each yell becoming more fainter than the last.

"Man, sure is a long drop...But still no Giant Rings! Argh! Maybe this thing is broken..." Sonic mused, standing up and taking out the tracker before shaking it. It's screen fizzed before flashes of purple dots and white exclamation points were scattered around the screen area. "I guess it is broken well...Lucky me...maybe it's somewhere down the mountain.." He watched as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the cave nearing nighttime. Before Sonic could continue his musing and leave the cave, the hole in the center of the cave began glowing faintly purple. Sonic noticed and turned his back around to face the light before finding the source of the light as he looked more closer into the hole, the purple light began to slowly cast the entire room in a purple shade. Sonic went back towards the hole and attempted to get a closer look in there, before a purple item floated upwards out of the hole, blasting all of its light onto the cave instantly without warning, causing Sonic yell slightly in panic before he quickly shielded his eyes from the intensity of the light with his free gloved hand. After several seconds Sonic moved his hand away from his eyes before widening in shock. Involuntarily scooting himself backwards as he took in the appearance of the item.

That light wasn't of the Giant Ring! It was of the last emerald!

"Wha! B-but how! The Emeralds are supposed to be found in only special zones, not here!" Sonic spoke to himself. 'This just doesn't make any sense!' But as he contemplated, the words of Robotnik rung in his head. He shook his head. "I can't think about this right now! The world is at stake!" He jogged forwards to the chaos emerald. However before he could jump onto it, it lowered itself down and sat on his hands. The bright glimmer of the Chaos Emerald slowly died down until there was a faint purple glow around the last Emerald." I'll have to tell Tails about this! But right now I gotta to get back to-" *CLICK* *BANG* *CLICK*

Sonic stiffened.

The sound of thousands of machines cocking, surrounded behind Sonic. Startled he quickly faced behind himself, for only his vision to get blurred instantly when the lights of a machine illuminated the room forcing him to squint his eyes and cover them with his free gloved hand. 'When am I gonna stop getting blinded where ever I go!' Sonic thought irritated. "FREEZE! UNDER THE NAME OF G.U.N., SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER OF ANOTHER HUMAN BEING! COME WITH US PEACEFULLY OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" The voice of a G.U.N. soldier holding the microphone rung through the cave and back.

'Damn it! Not here, not now!'

"Guys! Listen, can't this wait some other time! Eggman is gonna launch an attack on Earth in four days now and I need to stop him!" Sonic tried to break down the situation but the soldier and machines held firm. "TELL THAT TO THE JUDGE, CRIMINAL SCUM!" The Soldier barked back to Sonic causing him to flinch at how loudly his voice was, including his accusation.

"But Eggman-"

"WILL BE HANDLED PROPERLY AND EFFICIENTLY BY OUR G.U.N. PERSONNELS! AS FOR YOU, THANKS FOR RATTING OUT YOUR PARTNER IN CRIME, IT MAKES THE WORLD A LOT MORE SAFER FROM HIM, AND YOU!"

"What?! Hold on there 'friend', we're **not** partners in crime, you got that!" Sonic defended himself and spoke up to the soldiers. The Emeralds light were getting brighter.

"ARE YOU THREATENING US!" The soldier spoke back, the guns were pointed directly at Sonic. "If ya gonna assume me and baldy nosehair have some kind of criminal relationship then yes. I. AM!" Sonic spoke as loud as he could, clutching the last Emerald tighter as he stepped back in defense. It glowed even brighter at its contact. The soldiers and the G.U.N. units stiffened, red dots were then pointed directly on his forehead from all directions. More continued to show up.

"THEN BY ORDER OF THE COMMANDER, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO COME PEACEFULLY OR DIE!" The Soldier threatened, the other surrounding machines and soldiers alike were slowly pulling the trigger. Too determined to stop here, Sonic stood still and strong, not wavering the slightest under the dots pointed right at him.

"I got a promise to keep...A world to save...So...

"I'd like to see you try..." Sonic challenged. He narrowed his eyes dangerously low before throwing up the purple chaos Emerald he clutched tightly to the ceiling of the cave. Some of the G.U.N soldiers and G.U.N. units began tracking it with their weapons.

"Chaos! ECLIPSE!" Sonic yelled. With obedience the Emerald illuminated the room in purple light and a black mist covering the cave into darkness and purple light, brighter than the G.U.N. soldiers artificial light. Blinding the soldiers in the cave and causing some of them to clutch their eyes to protect themselves from being blinded.

"FIRE!" the soldier commanded, instantly bullet hell rung and every G.U.N. units and Soldiers shot directly at where they thought was Sonic's face. But before the bullets could reach him, he fazed out of the way. Startled the machines and soldiers fired around the room in random directions spraying dirt and rocks at their faces as more sounds of miniature Sonic booms exploded within the room. A black figure emerged from the cave and zoomed in front of the Soldiers before it was quickly shot at. The first bullet to hit the being caused it to disappear in a cloud of black dust. One of the G.U.N. Hunters had stepped back to analyze where Sonic was, it scanned everywhere around the room and tried sensing chaos energy signatures, before his face showed up in front of its screen.

The last thing it recorded was Sonic's fist.

Behind the soldiers a loud explosion erupted from the crowd, quickly the rest of the G.U.N. personnels straightened and looked behind them and shot at the blaze surrounding the G.U.N hunter each bullets clashing with the metal tore through the machine until it became a smudge of what it once was, before another G.U.N. hunter exploded including a gun beetle as it was tossed at another beetle faster than the machines could calculate. the force of the impact crushed them both together before sparks of chaos energy seeped out of the machines. They were consumed in a blaze of fire, followed by more individual explosions until it became a chain reaction of explosions and whips of Sonic booms and the tearing and ripping of metal chunks, Trapping the soldiers in the ring of fire molten metal and the cave. As chunks of metal were thrown around them. But as the fire died out, a blue light appeared from the sky.

"Lets try this one out!...

Sonic! STORM!" Sonic yelled as he blasted the blue ball next to the metal chunks of the discarded parts of the G.U.N. units. It made landing and blasted a miniature explosion knocking half of the G.U.N. soldiers down as a line of blue fire erupted around the fire of the G.U.N. units until the wall of blue fire surrounded the G.U.N. soldiers as well.

In a frenzy the soldiers shot at everything they could shoot at, until a loud smashing noise was heard to the right of the cave. Instantly the Soldiers shot every bullet in their arsenal at the direction, the sounds of bullets smashed into the trees surrounding the cave before the trees were obliterated in bullet fire until the bullets ran out, followed by the clicking of their guns until the area was eerily silent. Then clanging of metal and glass erupted before the shields the G.U.N. soldiers held were destroyed into two perfect cuts leaving the soldiers open like sitting ducks. For several seconds the Soldiers waited in anxiety, their breaths shallow and quick. Finally the fire around them died out only leaving behind the discarded corpses of the G.U.N. machines and the downed G.U.N. soldiers, One of the Soldiers laughed madly and crazily. The others looked at him.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD STOP THE ALMIGHTY G.U.N.?! WE ARE THE GUARDIAN UNIT OF NATIONS! WE ARE ORDER! WE ARE, THE UNITED FEDERATION!" The other Soldiers cheered on throwing their guns in the air congratulating each other. But as they continued to praise each other, a strong swift wind blew through the G.U.N. soldiers and stopped right at the soldier who yelled those words, knocking him backwards onto his feet. Startled he looked up and back away slowly.

"Yes. I. Did.." Sonic casually walked closer to the soldier, his eyes were glowing brightly like the moon. His pupils were gone.

His fur had become midnight black.

The other soldiers stepped backwards in fear. The one laying in front of Sonic took out a radio.

"REQUESTING ALL BACKUP! HEDGEHOG IS TO POWERFUL-"

"I'll be taking that.." Sonic spoke, snatching away the radio.

"WHO IS THCKKACKZZZZZ" The line was cut short. Sonic crushed the radio in his components of the radio shattered and fell down cluttered in pieces. and fazed out of sight again. The weapons that were tossed in the air disappeared with him. A soft tapping sound was heard from within the cave. Simultaneously the G.U.N. soldiers looked towards the cave. Before the guns they had were crushed and tossed right back to them individually, including their destroyed shields.

"Keep the change.." Sonic said in a smug tone before raising his right hand up, the last Emerald plopped onto his hand, the light of the Chaos Emerald dimmed to his touch before reverting to its usual purple glow. He tossed it back up again and quickly swiped his hand at it before storing it in his fur. He closed his eyes gently and opened them up again. Revealing his black pupils once again, his fur had brightened up to his earth blue, he looked around the area scanning the caves and the G.U.N. soldiers. They lay, most beaten down. All G.U.N. soldiers yelled, whimpering, thrashing around aimlessly and cursing in agonizing pain, his eyes widened in shock and horror. The entrance was in ruins, metal and machine parts were scattered around them including many unconscious G.U.N. even bleeding. He looked up at his hands and was visibly shaking in horror.

Blood, not of his own and oil coated his Gloves and smeared his body. clunks of metal stuck to his fur.

'W-what have I d-done to these, people.' Sonic questioned himself, looking very distraught. Before quickly landing on his knees as he continued to watch his gloves. Proof of what he'd done to these people.

' _You gave them mercy, Sonic...'_ The ominous voice spoke to him in a proud tone. Sonic paled even more trying to deny what he...No, what that form did to them. He was too busy being traumatized by his destruction of the land, he didn't notice one of the downed soldiers point his pistol at Sonic's chest. He pulled the trigger.

Sonic looked up at the flash of yellow.

Several shots rung in the air.

Each of the shots pushing back Sonic closer and closer into the hole.

Five of the bullets made a direct hit on Sonic.

He clutched his chest tightly in alarm before he raised his gloved hands up.

It was soaking in blood, his and theirs. The oil glistened the blood that began dripping down his chest.

Searing pain was all that Sonic felt before he plunged into the abyss below.

"W-we are *Cough* *Hack* unstoppable.", the Soldier spoke in a grave dark tone and collapsed.

The last thing Sonic remembered before landing, was his own thoughts.

'What...Have I...Done...' He blacked out upon impact.

 _"_ Why _Solaris, why do you refuse to listen to my voice...""I am Dr. Kintobor nice to meet you Mr.?" "Please wake up...*****_

 _You are the future of monsters and humans...""Wake up Sonic! It's me Tails!..."_

 _"I am Sonic the Hedgehog..._

 _And I AM the fastest thing alive!"_

 _"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..._

 _Are you okay?_

 _Here, get up..._

 _..._

 _*****, huh?_

 _That's a nice name._

 _My name is..."_

 _Sonic..._

He felt nothing when his eyes fluttered open, except the wet trickling of blood and oil pouring and piling around him covering around his body where it became a tiny pool of blood and oil. "...Where...Where am...I...Am I, dead?...No I don't think...It would hurt or feel numbing as this...Unless, I'm in Hell..." Groggily and with all his might Sonic looked to his left. The shiny glows of the Chaos emeralds illuminated and surrounded him. With a hefty tug he looked to his Scattered Chaos Emeralds. "...Nope...Definitely not...Hell either...Unless the Chaos emeralds died with me..."

He looked back up again and lay still, watching the light from the outside world get dimmer and dimmer until there was no more sunlight or moonlight. The only thing left to let him see was the dim lights of the Chaos Emeralds. "...How...How long...Have I...Been down here?..." He waited for how long? He didn't know but he waited for an answer...

Nobody came...

He was growing increasingly tired from forcing himself to stay awake and the craving for rest was numbing his senses, his was barely keeping his eyes opened as the darkness of sleep was slowly closing in on him.

"...So...This...This is..It, Right Ovi?...

I'm sorry I couldn't...Save...Y-you...Dad..." He drifted into had a dreamless, numbing, sleep.

*Shift* *Shift* *Shift*

Eventually he opened his eyes again drowsy from slumber however before he could let out a groan of discomfort memories of where he was came to his mind at full speed, that and a quiet eerie noise. Whoever was here was keeping quiet, but not quiet enough for Sonic to hear. "Who's..T-there?..." He tried talking in a lower threatening voice but talking felt very sore right now and sounded pitiful but even then...The shifting had abruptly stopped, whatever it was doing. For what seemed like hours there was no noise. Only the sharp shallow breathing of Sonic.

'Is it me...Or is it darker in here than I remembered...' Sonic was drifting into slumber once more believing the noise to be his imagination, before he shook his eyes open in shock at the last words he as he could he looked right, then left... 'The Emeralds! They're gone!' He looked at where he heard the sudden shifting.

Hanging on the thread of a vine was the yellow Chaos Emerald, being brought in to a hole in the wall.

"H-hey!" Sonic tried yelling with all his might. "G-give those back!" Startled the vine dropped the yellow chaos Emerald and quickly shrunk back into the wall. "...Great...Just great...I lost another set of Chaos Emeralds." He looked at the last remaining Emerald. "..But...If I just have one that's all I'm gonna need..." He tried wiggling his feet. "Still works... Good.." He attempted to moved his legs. "Still working. But man...It kinda burns!" Sonic was agitated but made no other attempts to move them. "...Now..for my arms.." First he attempted to move his fingers. 'seems to be okay..' and moved his right arm first. ' Works pretty good...But why does it smell like Butter cups? ' He thought at first, confused but quickly shrugged off and tried moving his left arm. 'Wait..What... Why don't I feel anything?!' Quickly he tried moving his left arms more faster and carelessly.

*CRACK!*

His eyes widened as wide as they could get and turned his head left sharply at the sudden increase in pain, he looked at his arm. It was broken into the most of irregular angles. He screamed with all his voice could handle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tunnels echoed his voice as it carried on into the black of the abyss.

He writhed around in vain, trying to get rid of the sharp pain in his left arm. But to no avail, the pain was just maddening and only got more worse with every other movement. 'Calm down Sonic, calm down...Just, try to look around you to find anything useful to know where in the world you are!' Stretching his head he looked around himself.

'Ok it seems I'm in some kind of tunnel of purple bricks and those same pillars in that cave...'

'Wait a minute...Why is the floor so...soft, and comfy?' With that in mind he began twisting his body around himself slowly not wanting to agitate his broken left arm. "Ohhh...It's a butter cup flower bed...It's really big too... And another Butter cup flower bed that's why it smells like buttercups..."

'Wait a minute...'

"BUTTERCUPS!" Realization dawned upon him that he was laying on some flowers...Poisonous flowers to be exact. "Crap! I can't lay here any longer or else I'll either bleed to death, get poisoned to death but in the end i'll lose all of the Chaos Emeralds!" Urgently Sonic looked around himself, desperately trying to find something that could carry him across the room, before he stumbled his eyes on a large stick of some sort."Convenient...But I don't have time to think about it right now!" Reaching across with his good arm he grabbed onto it pulled it back to himself, before affixing the stick upright and slammed it down on the floor.

"Ok...In, Three...Two...One...NOW!" With the last bits of strength Sonic had left in him he heaved and lifted himself off the ground. Bones snapping and muscles tearing was all he felt and heard in this quiet cave. Groggily, painfully, and filled with determination, he pulled himself up to his feet, groaning in pain and wobbled around for a bit before affixing his balance, finally he stood up before looking down at his feet, flinching noticeably at the large pool of blood piled around himself, and the blood still leaking from his chest.

"I...Have to keep...M-moving!" He encouraged himself, and looked away from the pool. "Easy...One at a time..." He encouraged himself some more. Sonic forcefully pulled out the stick from the ground and moved it forward by a few inches. "Now...Just move the left leg..Easy does it..." Sonic then moved his left leg upwards, moved it forwards up to the stick and pulled down his foot and dragged the rest of his body forward. "And...Again...That's it.." he pushed the stick forward and continued to drag himself repeatedly until Sonic was right infront of the Chaos Emerald. He closed his eyes and reached his right hand out with his stick. The yellow Chaos Emerald glowed dimly yellow and began to lift towards Sonic and landed gracefully on his stained gloved hand and formed into a look alike of any other ordinary rock. Sonic looked down satisfied with it.

"One down... Six more to go... Man today is just not my day, is it...Or rather anyones soon..." He tucked it behind his back and into his thick fur.

"Now to the corridor..." With a hefty tug he continued to limp towards the tunnel entrance. "...Man...Talk about abandoned...I don't think anyone's been here in a while, except...Frisk...I sure hope that kid's safe. Tails would be devastated without knowing what happened to him...I gotta find him for Tails's sake..." He was busy musing on his thoughts that he didn't see two kids almost identical looking in clothing style and body build, watching him before disappearing.

'Finally...I'm outta this corridor...Wait is that a flower...With a face?' Sonic questioned himself looking more dazed and confused as his eyes landed on a lone buttercup flower, he limped closer to it. However, before he could think of or say anything else in his mind, the flower seemed to have noticed him.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey...

Flowey the Flower!" The flower spoke in a chipper happy tone and gave a playful wink to Sonic.

'A talking Flower...Whose name is Flowey...How original...' Sonic gave a deadpanned look at the flower before he heard some tapping noise underneath himself. Flowey seemed to have noticed too as it looked down onto the floor right under Sonic and faked a surprised gasp.

"Golly!...That's some fall you took there Mr." Flowey spoke gesturing to the leaking blood piling under Sonic.

"Yeah..Hey listen Flower-"

"Flowey!" Flowey interrupted.

"Flowey...I could use some help right now...I'm kinda, y'know...bleeding to death right now.." Sonic explained pointing one finger down to himself and the growing puddle on the floor.

"Golly you must be really hurt! Sadly I don't know any healing magic..." Flowey looked worried but quickly changed his face to be more cheerful.

"But! I do now how you can toughen through the pain! I guess little old me will have to do." Flowey explained pointing at himself proudly with one of its leaves.

"Ready?..." Flowey asked in a patient tone.

"I guess-"

"Here we go!" Flowey shouted excitedly. All of the sudden the room had darkened to an incredible degree, not even the light of the Chaos Emerald could shine through it. Sonic looked around amazed, dazzled and a bit terrified of how dark the room has gotten so quickly. Before he could continue to look at his surroundings his eyes landed on a red heart. Scratch that, it looks like the tails of two hearts one on top, one on the bottom, fused together to make an hourglass like, heart figure.

"Ohh! That's new! Anyways Where was I...Oh yeah see that Heart thing? That is your soul the very culmination of your being! Pretty neat, huh?" Flowey asked gesturing towards the heart. "Incredible..." Sonic awed at the Heart thing as he held his hands under it. It felt so soft and innocent like soft squishy rubber and a soft fluffy pillow combined.

"Yup, it sure is! I've never seen anything like it before! So... You must be some special boss monster right?!" Flowey gleefully asked before ploppling in the dirt and reappearing near Sonic to take a closer look at it too. "Special boss monster?...Last I checked I'm pretty sure I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic spoke to himself still watching the heart thing bounce around in his hands.

"Hedgehog? Never heard of one! So are you some kind of human?" Flowey asked again and stretched himself higher to take a closer look at the soul of Sonic and brought out two leaves around it. "Same answer to the last question and this question."

"Hmm...Alrighty then Mr. hedgehog! Let's get back to my lesson otherwise, you'll die!" Flowey ushered Sonic and plopped back a few feet away from him. Sonic went back to focus and nodded his head. "By the way the names' Sonic...Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic told Flowey who seemed more content with his answer.

"Righto Sonic! Okay, your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey detailed pointing at Sonic's soul.

"What's does 'LV' stand for?" Sonic asked the flower, waiting for some answers.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey told Sonic as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You want some LOVE, don't you? After all you're dying so there's not a whole lot you can do right now, but don't worry! I'll share some with you!" Flowey declared and gave Sonic another wink as some pollen seemed to fly off of him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..." He ended off his sentence quickly in a dramatic tone as seeds of some kind began to fly on top of him. "Little white..."Friendliness Pellets." Flowey added the last part urgently and precisely as if the hedgehog in front of him was his student and he was the teacher.

"Are you ready?" Flowey asked as the pellets slowly drew nearer and nearer to Sonic. He nodded. Seeming satisfied Flowey ushered the seeds faster and closer to Sonic. "Move around get as many as you can! So don't miss them!" Flowey quickly added as he let the seeds drop to where Sonic was standing.

 _'Run now Sonic, he is not what he seems...'_ The voice came back again, but its voice was dangerously low and on high alert.

On instinct Sonic scooted to the left of himself barely missing the white seeds as it crashed onto the floor and exploded into tiny pieces.

"Oh, not again! No not this time! No, I'll make sure you get those Bullets! You hear me!" Instantly the happy chipper and innocent voice of Flowey, disappeared including his face instead his face was changed and morphed into something demonic. Two vines shot out of the ground and latched down onto Sonic's feet and pulled on them preventing any other movement.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR SOUL!" Flowey laughed and launched rows of seeds onto Sonic. Though Sonic quickly leaned down backwards from the left, then to the right. His soul did the same and they missed the seeds again.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Quickly two more vines bursted through the walls. The one on the right grabbed onto Sonic's right elbow and wrapped itself around it. The other dashed towards Sonic's broken arm. His eyes widening in panic, Sonic tried dodging the vine but it tracked down where he moved and perfectly landing on the joint where his arm is broken it wrapped itself on Sonic's arm and yanked forcefully at it. Sonic shocked, screamed out at the pain before a seed grazed his neck, cutting it open and gashing out blood. Gurgling in pain, he blanched out blood from his mouth. This time, he could not dodge the seeds that headed his direction and he and his soul were shot. One seed on his leg effectively paralyzing it. Sonic leaned on his right leg. Another seed shot at him and shot at his right arm, paralyzing it as well. Two seeds shot at his left arm and broken it into three. He flinched madly in pain. One last seed shot at his right leg. He dropped onto his knees and looked down trying his best to breathe but the blood wouldn't stop leaking.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEE!" Flowey screamed in crazed anger, and deranged laughter. Each passing second Sonic gazed at the seeds that would end him, he could only stare at each deadly sharp seed.

'It can't end like this...Tails...Frisk...Kintobor...Rosy...It can't...'

 _'It Wont...I'll Make Sure Of That Sonic...'_

He closed his eyes and awaited his execution.

A clutter of foot steps were drawing nearer until they suddenly stopped at Flowey.

"NOOO! NOT AGAIN! AGHKK!" Flowey screamed in pain before the sound of fire bursted through Sonic's ears, his screams were growing fainter by the second including the fire. The tendrils that held down Sonic, shot back down to the walls and the ground.

Shakingly and painfully, Sonic slowly looked up again and opened his eyes.

"What a cretin, torturing such a poor innocent-Oh my Goodness!" The voice of a woman reached Sonic's ears, and faintly. Through his blurring vision something white and purple and very tall was drawing nearer to Sonic and shouted incomprehensible words before Sonic smashed onto the right side. His breathing had quickened

The last thing he saw again, was the tender white hands that clasped on his right arm and tried giving a reassuring squeeze.

A blue light was surrounding him quickly

The Emerald dimmed in his hands.

But he clutched it tightly.

Until he finally stopped choking out blood.

Until his vision obscured into darkness.

Until his last breath.

 **END PROLOGUE**


	5. The lady of the ruins

**Hello my readers guess it's time to come clean to where I've been and what I've been doing these last three months, done with school, finished with band camp, and finally I and my editor have finally taken a break from all of our school related troubles the last week of it was incredibly tiring out and I lost days worth of sleep because of it however we've taken this break too far now especially with readers out there in the world waiting to read our next installment in this series and for that I'm sincerely sorry and regret abandoning you guys for so long I've wanted to release this chapter as far back as april i' extremely sorry for not doing so and even then i also wanted to release this back in july 16 too I'll make this vacation dedicated to our fan fiction throughout the summer for you from now on with chapters piling up as the months come by. This time i'm releasing it today as today the future of sonic games is just hours away. There hasnt been a day since the last chapter that I feel regret for making this chapter such a hassle to wait for.**

 **Now with that out of the way here's to David lanfranchi and their video UNDERHOG LAB I know there isn't much on the video David and i wanted to tell you how much i appreciate the fact that you made a video for us as far back since the release but again i got held back but i wanted to tell you i appreciate it. I love the title you made! Even my editor was impressed with the video title despite not much happening in the short 23 second video so David if you're reading this thanks so much** **you really made our year with the video!**

 **knowing that we finally updated this story...**

 **Fills you with HYPE!**

 **P.s. I edited the cover picture...Hope you'll like it! :)**

 **Update! It seems that David Lanfranchi had changed their name to TheBlender Fiddler. Sorry for the misinformation!**

* * *

Sans had waited in his post, weary of the stalactites that loomed overhead him in the ceiling of the underground. Just a while ago the short trip to get to his post left a stalactite Boulder crashing in front of him as he exited his 'short cut', the sudden unexpected drop inches from crushing him startled the hell out of Sans, causing him to jump back almost out of his comfy blue jacket altogether as a reaction to the close call... however he had left the portal to get to his post still open unintentionally leaping back inside the 'short cut' still startled out of the event, and left out of it into the edge of the bridge in Hotland...It didn't help either that he'd been looking down as he left the path to stare at a lake of lava underneath him the whole time during the ordeal faster than when he could make a joke about shortcuts and lava, to make the situation seem harmless and funny too, he responded to his predicament with a swear he'd never used in so long while continuing watching the lava bubble and creep hot steams of carbon.

After leaving the bridge in hot land while carefully managing to walk back, Instead of taking his short cut to his post again he begrudgingly walked to his post there the long way to be sure there wouldn't be any stalactites waiting to jump him in the least expected moment again. Soon after leaving central hot land he begun his journey, he left the entrance of Hotland after occasionally acknowledging and greeting passing monsters as he strode as casually as he could, although his steps were outlined with his determination to get to his job. He also had come across one of the temmies and gave some flakes, although something told him, possibly a dumb thought that maybe those temflakes aren't actually flakes but rather something more as the rest of the other temmies don't shake nearly as much as the one he encountered. Maybe those flakes are actually temdurugs.

Go figure.

After those constant pestering for temflakes and very strong jittery shaking tems he continued strolling by, taking tight turns and through complicated puzzles, falling in the river multiple times and sitting down on a bench to reach to the next areas where eventually, he met up with his brother papyrus again, who seemed puzzled at why he was soaking wet and why he was at his second post in water fall instead of being in his post in Snowdin.

 _" just lost my_ foot- _ing that's all."_ Sans had smiled so cheekily at his own joke that he snickered profusely until he had to cover his mouth to control his laughter. After giving his answer he slouched down to his normal posture in a slight hunched back pose with his gloved hands pocketed in his jacket pockets with a very cheeky smile. If there was any day Papyrus's eyes could grow so large than they'd ever have that they popped up out of their sockets, this was another day that he's done so. Papyrus twitched his eyes involuntarily, his jaw slapped down on the cold soft snow and anchored there, papyrus internally and externally yelled in a mix of annoyance and mock anger at the "horrible pun" as papyrus had proclaimed it after picking up his jaw and placing it back in its original position after readjusting and somehow managing to place his eyeballs backs inside his socket, he set off to the librarby, mumbling on setting his brothers jokes and puns straight with a joke and pun book of papyrus' great and complicated standards, after Sans shift at his post shall be done of course.

As papyrus had left Sans to himself some of the monsters around Sans had given him a questionable look at him for his pun...including the stack of hot animals on his skull and being soaked to the bone, while some others shrugged the incident as nothing more than some bickering between their sentry's and continued doing whatever they had been doing before. Sans smiled gleefully at the nearby monsters, as if he was caught redhanded doing work, not that he hasn't already a few times, though not that he'll ever admit it.

Eventually once again after taking in his punny attention he continued on with his journey with a cheeky smile and a cool stride to get to his shift at his post. For the most part, the walk to his post was uneventful as he left snowdin, except after he left snowdin a white pup snatched most of his hot cats and ran away with them the dog rearranged them to dangle around its neck. So Sans unfortunately had to chase the dog who decided to take the long path to snowdin, where his brother papyrus had set up most of the puzzles save for a few which were Sans.

Many of papyrus' puzzles were activated and completed during the chase as Sans had stumbled around and slipped on patches of ice until He finally figured out how to bait the dog with an nicecream sammich. Once the dog noticed and caught sight of the sammich it stopped running, sat on its hind legs, and dropped the cats were they stood around the dog before it leaped towards San's occupied hand excitedly and closed its mouth around the treat and landing on the ground finishing the leap with its treat, and sat down to eat its reward...

And Sans hand.

Sans picked up his cats and placed them back on his skull, yanked his hand from the white dog, placing his lost limb back in its place and continued toward his destination with more awareness of his surroundings cause he didn't want to get sidetracked from his journey he'd been sidetracked enough as is. Eventually he found his post and sat there, leaning on his chair backwards with his hands behind his skull with a feeling of accomplishment as he sighed contentedly for finally getting to his post.

He was three hours late.

Though, on the plus side he worked out at last.

 _'Hmmph new record.'_ Sans had thought as he looked at the little clock that hung atop of his post. He took out a small journal and wrote down something in it with complicated hand movement and gestures, with his face peering down very closely to the paper in concentration, slowly, clumps of sweat were pouring down his foreskull. He stopped abruptly dropping the journal and pen instantaneously and took an exaggerated deep gasp for air and exhaled sharply. He swiped his fore skull from some clusters of sweat that had formed, reached down toward the report, grasped it and piled it out in front of him, and looked through his notes and nodded with affirmation. _"Reports: I was disrupted from going to my post and had to go on a long journey to get here again but before I could get here some white pup snatched some important things I had and I'm three hours late to my post, nothing has shown up or left as I could tell...Seems to be another average day."_ Sans read his reports out loud. Upon closer inspection, his report was layered with un conceivable scribbles and terrible handwriting with splotches of ink covering most of the paper. And in the middle of the report there was a badly drawn picture of himself chasing the dog who was much bigger in the drawing than he was and more sloppier than his scribbles. He took his journal closed it and placed it back from where he got it.

Just another average beautiful day in his books.

Although events such as the one not long ago had been acting up more recently, in fact now that he's thought about it, Snowdin seemed more packed and even more livelier than it ever has been, with monsters he'd never seen before...And that was saying something cause Sans knew everyone around Snowdin to Hotland, as long as he's seen their faces or outlines of their body then he casually talks with them and act like they've been best friends forever. He knew Snowdin was huge if you counted the forest that surrounded Snowdin, though that was sometime ago and most of Snowdin had begun expanding into their puzzles. Though maybe the reason he didn't know those types of monsters, if he had a wild guess, was that they must have come from the city capital, although as much as he would like to explore the place, he didn't know how to enter exactly without falling down 50 feet and splattering all over the place.

So here he is now,staring and keeping a watchful eye on the ceiling even with the hot dogs and cats still hanging on his skull, to avoid a gruesome death...

So much for those shortcuts now.

Now that he mentioned it, He has a pretty good hunch what caused the sudden increase in the launch of those stalactites, so if another incident like what happened earlier were to come again and damage him he knew what to blame for killing him.

After all he only has exactly one bar of health left in him, so one hit and he's as good as dead. However the idea and the mere thought and imaging of many pitiful and pathetic ways to end his life rubbed him the wrong way, like as if he discovered that Santa Claus wasn't real. Though as quickly as the thoughts and imaging came it left him to his lone some as he forcefully shoved the dark thoughts and possible deaths to the brink of his mind. Right now was not the time to think such thoughts, right now he had a job waiting to be done.

Literally...His job is to wait and see who comes and leaves by him.

The waiting however was becoming tense. He didn't know what he was even waiting for and it made him anxious to know why he was so worked up about the feeling, almost as if something big was to come any moment then. So he sat there staring at the dangerously sharp stalactites and in his own thoughts, he didn't acknowledge the world around him until when he got back to reality he couldn't see anything but pure white, and his eye sockets were freezing cold. Sans held his hands up to his eyes to warm it up as he touched his eye sockets. However the familiar crunch of snow, leveled from his touch. Confused he poked again where his eye sockets would be and the same crunch echoed again, so he tried closing his eye sockets and opened them only to find two large clumps of snow fall to his chest. Apparently, he'd been too distracted by the feeling of dread to notice snow had accumulated on his eye sockets.

How embarrassing!

Sans rubbed his temples with an embarrassed sigh, he didn't know how to react to the fact that he's been getting lazier and lazier each and every day that he didn't even notice snow accumulating on his eye sockets until he was literally blinded by snow...As if there wasn't enough snow in Snowdin anyways.

Despite the embarrassing situation he had caught himself in, the feeling wouldn't leave, instead it grew thicker, his knuckles were cracking and popping from his clenched hand. He wasn't even cold and yet he was shaking and shivering from an undeniable feeling of dread, if he had skin he'd have some case of the goosebumps. The feeling wouldn't leave but something was going through Sans, a peculiar feeling of deja vu like he's felt this and came here just like that. Something was shifting...Something is shifting.

Just what was it?! It's at the tip of his teeth but he couldn't form any understandable words to tell him who what was going on. Trying to get his mind off of the feeling he glanced at the lamp, so conveniently shaped so familiar, so different.

A child in a sweater of purple of blue flashed between his eye sockets.

 _*Human_

 _*Don't you know how to greet a new pal?_

 _*Turn around and shake my hand..._ Sans eye sockets widened and his pupils dilated, he quickly stood up and placed his hands on the countertop of his post looking straight at his brothers bridge albeit wearily.

The abrupt launch to his feet had scrambled the hot cats and dogs from his skull, causing them to topple over and lay scattered around in the floor of snow and some in his counter, all except for one lone dog. He grabbed the dog and watched it slump under his touch.

 _*wanna buy a hot dog?_

*It's only _30g_...

 _..._

* _thanks_ , _kid_

* _here's your dog..._

Now he knew why he'd been so chilled today...

It had been two years ago...

Two years ago a human fell once more into the mountain...

The human that gave new meanings of life to his brother, the human that befriended all the monsters before and after him.

It was the second anniversary...

The second anniversary of that child, the last possible hope to save the monsters...

died.

 _"If a human, child or not ever comes through this door..._

 _Could you please, please promise me something._

 _care for them,_

 _and protect them,_

 _will you not?"_

It had been so long since he last spoke to her.

"Im sorry...Old lady...Im so sorry..."

"i just...i can't keep promises..." Sans clutched the dog tighter in shame and hung his skull low.

He sighed bitterly and devoid of the feeling he had beforehand at the sight and touch of the dog. Sans looked towards the rest of the dogs laying scattered around him. With a sigh he began picking up the other dogs and cat and stacked them up until they lined up like a pyramid. He looked at the stack and placed them upon the countertop. Sans jumped off his chair, he looked longingly at the post for a brief moment, he turned his face away and trudged towards the lamp. He held his gloved hand and the surface of the lamp and slid them down.

 _*Quick kid, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp..._

He looked at the dog he still held on in his hands and placed it beside the lamp on the snow ground, no snow littered on top of it.

"...here's your dog...kiddo." He told the lamp and the dog. He walked up to the lamp one last time and held his hands on its cold, fragile surface. He stood there silently paying his respects to one of his greatest friends, the monsters greatest friend. He slid his hand off hesitantly and uncertain as if the lamp would break without him. He sullenly walked away from them both before giving the lamp a look of regret and carried onwards until he faced the bridge that papyrus had put a trap there.

The only trap he hadn't recalibrate yet.

He looked further towards the bridge path. Sans looked down on his gloved hand. It was wrapped around with a whoopee cushion. He clasped his other hand around it and gave a firm squeeze.

 _*heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick..._

 _*it's always funny._

He sighed nostalgically with hints of pity, shame, remorse, and any other feelings he could come get out of his system. It had been so long since he could feel anything but numbness so he stood there, almost entirely empty, lifeless, and unmoving just like an actual skeleton should be. He refrained from going to any other dangerous emotional territory as he can't simply express any other feelings, nothing, for they had all been lost and forgotten in the void of the underground. Being trapped somewhere dark and cramped and a couple of miles underground while being stuck there for centuries really messes up your everything.

He looked behind himself and faced the snowdin path he, Papyrus, and many other monsters had made when they had first arrived down here. It had been so long he'd almost forgot on many occasions that he even made this, the only things he could resurface into was hazy and mind numbing just watching some outline of himself, that and the fact he worked right next to the spot was the only thing constantly reminding him he'd done so.

Or maybe he didn't even made the path.

Maybe those memories didn't belong to him.

He wouldn't know the answer even if he wanted to.

The feeling of hesitation was starting to creep up on him as he stood in the entrance of the bridge, staring down the snow path. He hadn't talked to the old lady in so long that those two years felt like more than just centuries to him, unlike the monsters who felt like that, it felt like eons to him, he couldn't even practice knock-knock jokes anymore. Because of that if he were to make another knock-knock joke it would be just un-knockable. Though would she even remember his promise to her, the little kid, and why he'd stopped using the door to practice knock-knock jokes? Should he come back? He stood still internally debating the question.

Sans made his choice.

Although hesitation was still slight, he set on a braver determined posture. He had started walking towards the path and followed where it lead, however, with each step to coming closer to his destination he slowed his walking slightly with every other step until he was walking as slow as he could get.

He couldn't move further anymore.

He reached his destination.

The purple door. Sans stared down every fine detailed look and design of the door all to the little cracks and chipped parts that had littered the door. He was just stalling his time, some time from now his brother would go pick him up only to find Sans isn't at his post and it would give his brother major worries, Papyrus didn't deserve to be worried he has enough with Undyne and the Royal Guard already.

Sans lifted his right arm and with his gloved hand slowly closed the gap between himself and the door.

He stopped a third of the way.

Would she even welcome him again? Would she holler bloody murder at him? Would she even be at the door anymore?

These questions were ramming through his skull and tried to make Sans realize the situation more realistically, it was giving him a massive skull ache, but he wouldn't answer back. He had to know how if she's there, if she doesn't remember the child, if she is still at the door waiting for his call.

Sans braced himself and stared down the door of the ruins. He etched his gloved hand to the center of the doors.

"knock-knock."

He knocked twice on the door.

And waited.

 **Somewhere:...**

Sonic's senses were numbed. His sense of touch, his hearing, even his sense of smell was gone. Replaced by the void feeling of numbing pain, if you could call that dreadful feeling painful. The floor wavered uneasily beneath him as it felt like it could not support itself against his weight and would crumble underneath him. He wasn't sure where he was at anymore, his eyes were shut tight preventing from seeing where he was voluntarily as if someone was trying to wake him up from a peaceful nap. Something was brushing against sonic as he wavered more quicker and unmercifully, something light, like air but very heavy like a rock. That was all he could describe the sudden weight gain.

Surely enough his senses had began to shift into full-drive and felt the flush of his blood run through his body. From his head to his feet. Well wherever he was it felt cold, lifeless and unwelcoming, he shivered involuntarily.

He pursued to awaken his eyes, he'd have to see for himself where he was at now. He began to try recalling what he could remember to find any clues where he was at.

But nothing came.

The memories were all disfigured hazy and all over the place he just couldn't make sense of any of it, it hurt his head reminding his muscle memory the anxiety he had when he landed in a zone with water only.

He began twitching his eyes, clutched his fists and wearily flopped to one side of his body. He lay there motionless for sometime. Then he raised his fists as well as his arms and smacked them on the ground moving his body to face the wobbly jelly like floor. He took a breath and pushed against his weight. His arms were shaking in discomfort and looked as if it would collapse any second, but his determination to get up proved stronger than his body's protest to stop. He reached his maximum arm length and steadied his arm to remain tall and straight under his body's weight and dragged his feet upwards and slumped onto his knees. He gasped and breathed as hard as he could, it felt like he's been asleep long enough to witness the sun blow up.

He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Continuing his mission he raised his right foot and dug it onto the ground and lifted his leg and quickly grasped it when the weight of his body against his leg pressed against his muscles causing it to shake violently. He lifted his head as much as he could, grunting in discomfort however in doing so. He opened his eyes and blinked albeit continuously to adjust his vision and narrowed his eyes in concentration as he slowly gained his vision back. He stopped blinking and looked around the place slowly.

Everything was pitch black. The floor...If there even was one, the sky, everything, and everything felt and looked so cold, black and dead as if he was in some sort of freezer that was really huge with no lights on. He shivered fiercely enough for him to rub against his chest tightly as he made a face of discomfort.

"Where..." Sonic croaked watching the void before him with dread.

"Where..Am...I?" He asked the void around him as he continued to study the realm of wherever he was at.

But no call came...

The echo of his voice was all that was heard.

Out of suspicion and with a slight rise of panic, Sonic began to rise on his feet while constantly rubbing his arms against himself. Once he stood up he tried to look for some light to follow but the abyss shown no light for him to follow. Once Sonic realized this, he swore under his little breath out of frustration, and worry. He looked around some more and walked in an erratic circle but could not decipher where to go. he took on a serious and worried look and posture upon himself, he had too make a choice... He turned around 180 degrees and took a random direction to follow. He walked to where ever his choice made him go he checked behind himself to look at his spot, call him crazy if you will but leaving the spot made him feel more vulnerable to whatever there was to be vulnerable with. He soon made the habit of checking behind himself. There was just some feeling he couldn't comprehend, what was it called again?

Right, he recalled now, it felt like someone was watching him, or maybe something instead. He quickened his pace just enough and stopped rubbing his arms altogether while continuously glancing behind himself. The feeling grew stronger behind him. Sonic increased his speed higher and began jogging away quickly to wherever he could go. The feeling crept faster and faster. Soon he began trekking, the coldness around his body became sharper but he numbed his senses out. He had only one goal and that goal was to get out of here. But the feeling would not leave. He grew anxious annoyed and a tad bit intimidated all at once as he continued staring at the void in front of him.

"You Want To Chase Me Huh? Alright then! Here. We. GO!" With a sudden burst of power, he launched forward at his maximum speed leveling the floor to crash around and bounce under his foot like water. The feeling kept a steady pace behind Sonic. He knew and ran his tired little legs as fast as he could go. But the sensation would not leave him and grew faster until sonic could swear he could feel the presence all around him. He strode on as much as he could, but he was becoming fatigued from the events prior, both mentally and physically, his will to escape was all he could hold on with. Something shifted behind him and sounded like crumpling leaves, now he knew for sure he was being chased. He suddenly took a sharp right and blasted through the area causing the floor underneath him to shake and wobble around, the thing shifted behind him and again the sound of crumpling leaves echoed around and behind Sonic. He glanced his eyes briefly in the direction of the sound he blinked his eyes forward to steady his senses. Just as quickly he boosted forward before drifting left and charged forward, the being shifted behind him and quickly followed behind him. Sonic heard the crunching again and he quickly zipped to the right again he kept doing this till he was zig zagging the area left and right with random bursts of speed at each crossing but he couldn't shake off his pursuer but as much as Sonic loved running he was tiring of playing cat and mouse, with him being the mouse. He was getting tired of running away from his problems his speed wasn't just meant for running from them it was facing his problems!

With this mind set he stopped trying to outmaneuver the ghostly being following him and quit zig zagging altogether. This time he didn't hesitate to look all behind himself, he couldn't see the being following him but he could hear it. He turned his vision back to face forward and run aimlessly waiting in his mind to come up with some kind of plan to face the being. But he wasn't known for being a thinker mostly a doer however just as he could come up with a plan he saw it the thing he was looking for! Some speck of light shined in the void, he was sure of it! There was some light just ahead of his vision he could practically feel the light calling for him all the way from here!

"I'm almost home!" Sonic yelled exuberantly, neither caring that he was currently and still being chased. His voice carried sweet relief, hope, and victory. The greatest feeling he needed now more than ever before in this darkest time. The light shines more brighter with every step he took running until until the whole other side of the void was blinded by its light. " Now.." Sonic spoke out in a normal tone of voice as if he was in a conversation with someone, "It's time to get out of here!" With his proclamation on fire he ran and ran and ran faster and faster than his body could handle anymore, making his entire outline a blue streak of light.

He was almost there! The light was just beyond his fingertips. He raised one of her s hands up to let the light consume him and get him out of here.

The light dimmed. And quickly the shine was being consumed into a part of the darkness. "What!" Sonic yelled surprised, with his voice dripping of hope, "N-no! Come back!" He yelled pleadingly for the light but its illumination was dimming to a central point. The distance was closing between them. Sonic tried desperately to run faster and be sheltered by the light but he could not run any faster...

He tripped, fell flat face first with a small Yelp of surprise and scorch the floor beneath him and trampling around the watery floor in various painful looking positions. He stopped rolling and abruptly launched into the air before smashing into the ground with a screeching halt. *cough, *cough. "Agggh..." He struggled to maintain himself but he managed, he sluggishly looked up from his current position and lifted his head enough just to see where the light was coming from. In his field of view a stab of purple/black stone was in his path, he craned his head higher And the rock stretched out, higher and higher until he saw it.

There sitting on the center of the purple rock pillar, held still by two veins of purple magma encasing around it was an orb, with a faint shine of purple light just enough for Sonic to see.

He recoiled in shock, and looked down the pillar with crushed hope. It wasn't some portal or an entrance of some kind it was just some stupid light. He was trapped in this cold, dark, damned void alone.

His resolve broken, he lay there shattered, flat on his belly with his right arm extended just a few meters from his body for sometime to sulk in his destiny. He painfully pushed against his weight but he hadn't realize the extension of his injuries so he gave way to the ground after he blew a quick yowl of pain. "Why was this happening to me. He pleaded for someone to talk to already, anybody to give him an answer. "Why did I have to be so rebellious against G.U.N when I could've just turn myself in and be done with it. Why did that flower...Flowey why would he hurt me?"

Why?

With even less effort than before he painfully pulled himself up again until he stood up once more, only this time his back was slouched, his legs were bent inwards and his left arm was severely bruised so he let it stay limp.

Why did it hurt so much? He couldn't hold it in anymore. The past events just had taken too much out of him, he was alone, he failed tails, Sonic didn't come back for him. He lost the emeralds. He lost Ovi...

And now he would lose the world.

He failed.

He clenched his shaking hands and with a pitiful growl he smacked his good hand on the surface of the large pillar, the feeling of desperation welled up inside him until dry tears leaked from his eyes. There was no point in holding it in, he's only a kid. Kids cry.

He's just a kid.

There was the rattling of something coming close to him, the same sounding being was still following him, and now it seemed eager for the kill. Sonic heard the sound. He quickly stopped despairing. His heart was throbbing with annoyance, fear, swelling pain, but most of them all burned with anger and hatred.

he reared his head to the side just enough to look back. He had enough of this game. His body, his heart, everything was throbbing for pain, his breathing deepened and slowly swallowed clumps of air in an irregular pattern.

In a flash his eyes pitched open and revealed his eyes, only his left eye could partially be seen. His black eye sharpened, faintly his iris was changing colors and turned red. It glowed brightly under the darkness.

" **Leave. Me. Alone!"** Sonic shouted. He wasn't afraid, he's not scared.

He drew his limp arm and faced behind himself, catching a small glimpse of his pursuer and stared it down to the soul. He swung his limp arm at it at near point blank range giving all the frustration at his mistakes in the blast, he erupted a wave of blue fire and blasted it from him. The surprise attack hit the being dead center and ignited it into blue flames, giving Sonic a good look at his pursuer with a cold look of malice as it slowly deteriorates into nothing.

It's looks, was a description he'd rather not make. The wave continued on past the creature and further down the void leaving a trail of blue flames on its path.

"Don't... bother me..."

He stared down the ashes of what remained of his pursuer.

his eyes rolled back and his legs gave way smacking his back on the pillar and relaxed there, breathing all he could. His surprise attack took more out of him than it did the creature,he exhausted himself. At least the light coming from the orb, although eerie and dim, provided some comfort to Sonic. Dejectedly he raised his arms to his vision, just enough for him to see them. "Is there... anyway I.. can escape? Anyway I..could?" He whispered, he didn't know why bothering to conceal himself from other creatures if they could see him from miles away probably hear him too the same. So he sat there...Waiting for time to flow without him. Or something to kill him.

But something, rather... Someone wouldn't let that happen.

Further beyond Sonic's field of view, the shadow of Sonic loomed further ahead, stretching beyond his view and further away until the silhouette almost disappeared into the darkness. The black murky ground bounced lightly like a pebble dropping into a pool of water and tore up as the liquid began stretching up followed by a deep purple/black mist. The black liquid stretched out until it height was exactly the same as Sonic's. The liquid stretched some tendrils out to the sides, forming a humanoid thin figure. As sudden as the formation began a liquid limb shot out from it followed by another limb, until all of them escaped from the liquid.

The being walked forward and jerked to an erratic stop, some of the black liquid continued running up the being and large clumps of the goo fell off, before it took another step forward where it almost stumbled and fell down, but it managed to catch itself with more ease than before. Finally it took one grand effort to take one more step forward.

It managed to walk one step and began forming a familiar silhouette. It walked forward less erratic and breakable than with each step until the liquid began falling down from the silhouette like sand fall through your fingertips.

The unmistakeable red shine and glow of red sneakers with a white strap with one gold buckle to tie the shoe down illuminated from it. The silhouette opens its eyes. It was pupiless and glowed like the moon.

 _"At long last, we finally meet again, Sonic..."_ Startled Sonic leapt to his feet the moment he heard the strangers voice and looked around the area scanning for a figure."Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sonic demanded fiercely, his voice strained to contain some power left in it, he didn't like to admit his odds but he's almost completely drained of his power, let alone physical strength. He couldn't see anyone.

But the tone of the voice sent a shiver down his spine, as if he's heard that voice before.

 _"Aww... Don't tell me you forgotten already."_ The strangers voice held rhetoric meaning as if they knew Sonic understood what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked confused at where the speaker was getting at and strengthened his will, watching the darkness surrounding him for a figure.

 _"What do I mean?..."_ The void talked back in a bad attempt at sounding confused. _"If you must know so dearly then I won't hold that information away from you Sonic"_

Sudden as sudden could get light tapping noises were bouncing off the void in front of Sonic he reared his body to face the direction of the tapping and watched closely for a sign of moveme. The speaker revealed itself to Him.

It was his 'other' form...

Dark Sonic.

 _"I don't believe I'd ever have the pleasure of receiving a conversation with you, at least not directly...And yet here we are conversing with another, so it's a welcoming surprise."_ Dark Sonic mused to himself before sparing sonic a formal look before he recomposed himself. Finally Sonic saw the voices owner as it hunched over closer towards the purple orb/Rock. He looked almost exactly the same as Sonic down to the littlest gold buckle. The only difference Sonic could find about this imposter was that for whatever reason the other Sonic he..had no mouth to talk or speak. And his voice.. It sounded nothing like Sonic, he sounded old with labored whispery accent, his voice...it sounded so intimidating. And his form seemed to be slightly different than Sonic's, he's taller his build is more athletic, grey foot soles were under his shoes and his fur is spiked upwards. Although Sonic missed one detail about the new stranger. His tail was missing.

He didn't like the odds. Not one bit.

 _"And to answer your first question, I am_ _You. We are one in the same no matter my fur color, I still am a part of you, just one that finally gets to see the light of day. So I thank you Sonic for releasing me at last."_ He expressed his gratitude in the form of a courtly bow.

 _"This may come as a surprise to you but I have a name here that I'm sure you'll want to know. You may refer to me as Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark."_

'Mephiles the dark huh? Makes sense given his look and all.'

He looked back at Sonic with an unreadable expression on his face. Jerkily but not sudden he walked even closer to Sonic in a hunchbacked form, labored with sluggish, imprecise footing. He seemed to be closing the gap between them. Sonic saw this and stepped back or rather slid his feet back slightly. Dark Sonic/Mephiles paid no mind to it and continued walking closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Sonic questioned, red flags were going off of his mind. Mephiles didn't say. Instinctively Sonic clutched his limp arm and faced his good arm to be in front of his body, still wearing his same suspicious expression and stepped farther away from him. Mephiles either didn't care or doesn't realize that Sonic continued to walk further away from him as he still continued inching closer to Sonic with every step. Sonic glared hardly at Mephiles and bared his teeth.

Mephiles still walked forward to him, although his footing seemed to speed up. Sonic walked backward even further until his back smacked into something behind. Alarmed he stared ahead at Mephiles who was only inches away from him. He closed his eyes and braced himself while unintentionally holding out his breath.

He waited for something to happen or some pain coursing through his body.

Sonic didn't feel anything, he felt perfectly normal aside from being currently exhausted of his powers and strength.

Wearily he peaked an eye out for Mephiles to find that...Mephiles was inspecting the wounds he recovered?

"Umm..Mephiles?" Sonic questioned. He blinked his eyes continuously, raising his brows and dropping his guard in a state of confusion."What are you doing?"

"You are hurt Sonic." Mephiles stated his condition rather bluntly while staring down the nastiest bruises Sonic recovered, unknowingly setting a comical look from Sonic. Mephiles didn't seem to be bothered by them, in fact he looked to be...

Excited...at the sight of blood.

"Well...Yeah..I am." Sonic confirmed glancing his eyes down to see the damage done to his body, not knowing for sure where Mephiles was going with the conversation.

Mephiles gripped on Sonics limp arm and lifted up closer for a better view, earning a yelp of pain from Sonic who tried to conceal his voice to act more mature. Mephiles's hands erupted in a glowing purple light before the glow passed on from Mephiles's hands and traveled down to Sonic's arm and towards his body basking it in its glow before Sonic was completely engulfed in the purple glow. After a few seconds the purple aura seemed to dissipate off of Sonic's body and was in the process of regathering itself back in Mephiles's palms, Mephiles seemed satisfied and confirmed it after humming a small grunt, of which sounded very pleased. Once the after glow seemed to dissipate back into mephiles, Sonic craned his neck to the sides and spun it around a few times, testing out his body's strength and feeling up his body.

"Man...I don't know what you did to me..." Sonic stated as he patted his foot soles and rubbed his belly he also flexed his bad arm, surprisingly it moved rather nicesly and loose but not too loose and not too tight either."But...I feel Amazing!" Sonic declared and proved his proclamation true after he'd done some basic punches and kicks at the air."Man I've never felt this great in a long time Meph." Sonic nicknamed Mephiles's title and gave a welcoming thumbs up to him. 'I feel like I'm reborn again! Man this feels awesome!'

 _"My pleasure Sonic you certainly needed it, but I must ask of you something."_ Mephiles seemed pleased at his handiwork. "Alright then, try me." Sonic accepted Mephiles's request and crossed his arms to listen to what Mephiles has to say.

 _"Who did this..."_ Mephiles visualized 'this' by pointing out all the injuries he saw Sonic had. _"...to you?"_ His voice sounded demanding, he acknowledged this and asked again more professionally.

"Alright I'll come clean, but in turn you tell me where in Earth I am, what is this place, and how I can get out. Deal?" Sonic bribed and held out his hand to officially sign the deal. Mephiles didn't look very pleased. "You're driving yourself down a dangerous path, but since I'm so generous I agree to your terms but next time I won't be very thoughtful." He didn't bother to shake Sonic's hand instead he grunted, ready to listen to Sonic.

Sonic raised a brow but he didn't question Mephiles's answer or refusal to shake his hand so he dropped it and began his story."Well I'm no story teller or anything so I may sound bad at setting the mood so there's a good chance I might sound like an amateur at story telling." Sonic warned Mephiles with some lighthearted humor and even cracked a smile and a sheepish look. Mephiles only stared at him unblinking." Erm...*cough* right...So, how can I explain this." Sonic questioned taking on a thoughtful pose and lightly tapping his forehead.

 _"You seem troubled Sonic, is something the matter?"_ Mephiles looked impatient and although he tried to cover it he seemed frustrated at the lack of information being given to him.

"No I'm alright. Okay, I woke up here after something happened to me elsewhere and I decided to go look around the place-" "No, I didn't ask of what you did, thought of or said before I found you, I'm only curious as to who had been giving you trouble." Mephiles interrupted Sonic's speech with a wave of his hand pointed at Sonic's direction.

"...Well I don't know how I can describe the thing but it was large and lava like but colored purple." Sonic described the creature and tried to act out what it appeared to look like or be.

Mephiles looked down, he pondered Sonic's information and scavenged the ones that stuck out to him. He didn't have to ponder very long it seem'd he knew the thing from experience, he looked back at Sonic and nodded at his direction."The being I believe you are referring to is a Void Guardian, they are large creatures created to protect the void from intruders and kill those who find the void." Sonic nodded at Mephiles's answer by the looks of acceptance in Sonic's eyes it was probably the information he was looking for, he didn't bother to thank Mephiles however despite their casual conversation.

Sonic however in actuality felt much information was held away from him, which irked his mood and his judgement on Mephiles's character and how off he felt even further down the drain, but for now he was on Mephiles's terms till he could figure a way out of this place."Alright I gave you what you want, now you tell me about this place." Sonic demanded, if there was any chance he could still get out of here and stop Eggman, the better for him and the world.

 _"Hmph, you're a very demanding person you know that Sonic? I wouldn't continue taking advantage of my hospitality if I were you. It would be very wise in this situation. And I could easily revert you back to your former pain in the snap of my two fingers, leave you alone in the void and carry on with whatever business I have and let you rot here forever with the guardians but I won't unfortunately or fortunately for your sake, this reason I'll explain later on."_ Mephiles told Sonic, feeling aggravated at the games he's playing with but he complied with little resistance. _"This place..."_ Mephiles spoke in a narrative voice as if he was telling a story of the tale of this place. He walked around Sonic and stared at the empty void beyond the pillars light enticing Sonic to walk up with him and stood beside Mephiles, once he did he watched the void too. _" A void in space...Where all manners, thoughts...Temptations.."_ His voice rose considerably at the last word almost excited by the term, Sonic didn't dwell in the noticeable change in tone. _"Inner feelings..Your real feelings, all laying in suspended animation. This realm has no reality...Nothing but a black void to store these things and let them go to waste and rot for all of eternity..."_ He ended his voice grave and serious as his face scrunched up in a look of despair, he faked his look.

 _"Or to put it as simply as could be...We are in what the world refers to as the subconscious mind Sonic."_ Mephiles turned to face Sonic." I..understand, I guess?" Sonic shrugged at Mephiles's explanation of what this place was meant for. Mephiles looked unconvinced and looked at Sonic with an expression that read 'no you're not.' Sonic gave a sheepish look and scratched his head in a bit of shame for being caught so easily too. _" It means that we're in the deepest darkest realm of thoughts where there are vast possibilities for everything you are that however can never be found..."_ Mephiles turned to look at Sonic. _"That means we are trapped here in your mind Sonic."_ Sonic looked flabbergasted at the possibility of being inside himself! He whistled and scavenged the area of his mind." Wow I thought the inside of my body was nothing but speed and the color blue... And bloody tissues." Sonic remarked wondering why of all the things he looked like on the inside it wouldn't be so cold, and dark too. Mephiles seemed to ignore Sonic's remark.

 _"Sonic I need you to understand what i'm going to say now because you will not understand if you choose not too, alright?"_ Mephiles asked suddenly giving an aura of importance. Sonic nodded and focused his attention to what Mephiles has to offer. _"I assume you remember that the flower tried to kill you right?"_ Sonic nodded with a clear look of distaste and discomfort. Mephiles seemed to not take his word for it but he put his suspicions aside. _"Well then I won't bother telling you the whole event again but when you fell, your soul started to slither away from your body, meaning it was trying to leave for the afterlife...I'm sorry about this, but with quick reflexes I was able to contain the soul in my grasp, but i wasn't strong enough to pull it back to you and there was no one of use who could help. I had planned since time was running soon to absorb your soul.."_ Sonic seemed weary and cautious and took a step back from Mephiles. _"I mean you no harm Sonic, believe me when i say that I do not want to fuse with your being anymore than i am now."_ Mephiles told Sonic, knowing it was the best he could say to calm Sonic down.

 _"I did not seal your soul in mine Sonic, otherwise we both would not be here right now.. However I do not understand myself why you would be here."_ Mephiles mused sounding flabbergasted that he knew not of how Sonic seemed to manifest in here than elsewhere. _" ..Something had interfered with the struggle... Something very.. determined is as best as I could describe the feeling. I attempted to try to pinpoint where the source was coming from until suddenly before I could figure who was interference with the struggle your soul disappeared within my grasp.. I... Was worried that you managed to escape but your body still felt warm and I could still hear you breathing, your condition turned for the better by whoever did that, plus that lady managed to heal your wounds... Well only the major ones she seemed tired after and collapsed on her knees, that was all that had transpired before you awoke here."_ Mephiles explained and caught a short breath being winded by talking for so long, he barely had manifested a form minutes ago. Sonic seemed to say something important on his mind about the whole ordeal to Mephiles until Mephiles raised his hand and held it vertical similar to a wall. _"..I'm not done yet Sonic..."_ Mephiles replied, his voice seemed urgent and serious, as if the tone before didn't sound serious enough before. Sonic listened closely and even more intently than before.

 _" The severity of the situation is much more grand than you can ever imagine. You're not exactly here but **you** are here. Your **soul** is here but it seems to have manifested itself into your image in order to be more secure against enemies that you may encounter here. But this is not important now, since your Soul no longer is stationed at the the core you may never see the light of day again...I'm sorry to inform you this but the situation is far more worse than a fate like this, being stranded alone in a dark world.. Because your body no longer has a functioning soul your body will collapse on itself every little fiber of your being will be torn to shreds until nothing but the echoes of your last words are all that remains of you wiping both of us out of existence... But there may be a chance at keeping the body alive however that option is very slim and hardly ever happened to anybody who dealt with it before... Sometimes when you face a situation like this another soul may be placed to stable the conditions of your body but once it does it takes over completely never giving you a chance to seek what you want and it will not retain your memories only its own.. Which of course the chance of this happening is slim to none... I'm sorry.. For this unfortunate tragedy." _ His voice and the expression the darker Sonic look-alike seemed genuine and not faked. But his voice rose much more lighter and less commanding than before. Sonic seemed downcast his face seemed neutral of any expression as it could be described although he sighed, unsure of where to go from here. _" Despite this setback I know of a way to bring you back but.. I'm not certain where you will end up and what side effects you may encounters I've never had tried this before... Are you..Are you willing to make that attempt? Sonic."_ Mephiles looked eager to know what he was considering, and Sonic wasn't as much compared to it since they barely met literal minutes ago and were talking like they were best buddies, he thought about the offer until a nagging thought came up to his mind _'How can I think right now if i'm in my mind and i'm only a soul?'_ He shook his head a few times. _'Never mind I'll think about that later.'_

Mephiles seemed disappointed and and little surprised. _"So you won't do it then? You would rather prefer to take the chance of being obliterated through time and space and wiped the face of Existence knowing that the Planet would be ruled by that Egg?!"_ With every word he spoke the underlying tones in his voice grew harsher and harsher until his voice sounded accusatory and he was practically yelling up Sonics face. Sonic recoiled and looked confused by what Mephiles was saying."NO! I wouldn't let that bloated upside down ballon rule this planet in a million years if I could live that long. I was just thinking of something else thank you very much." Sonic retorted sarcastically Mephiles stepped back away a little bit. Sonic sighed sounding irritated at an inner thought." I guess i have no other choice then huh? Besides I don't think I'll be able to figure out how to on my own anyways." He said he crossed his arms and gave Mephiles a contemplative look."..But How will I know that you aren't lying or anything? Your'e just gonna let me off free or do you plan to use my escape for some ulterior motive?" Sonic questioned Mephiles not keen and trusting of him so far, stranger danger right?

 _" I give you my word. No tricks no hidden motives. I mean it...After all we are one in the same-"_ " I'd rather not be related to you." Sonic interrupted. _"..If you die i would be eradicated from existence and time. However even if I wanted to leave this place I would be useless, i've never handled a solid physical form before."_ Mephiles looked at Sonic and raised his right arm. His hand was open, waiting for a handshake agreement. _" As I've said before are you willing to make this attempt?"_ Sonic looked at him as if the answer was a no brainer. Sonic walked up to him and held his hands for him, and hesitantly shook it." I'll agree but I will keep my eye on you. Alright?" Mephiles nodded, he looked eager and happy, for now. He let go of the handshake, with a raise of his arm he held his hands flat to the air and conceived a small black and purple orb formed of chaos energy. The orb grew larger and larger until the size could contain both of them." I guess this means goodbye, Meph." Sonic remarked his voice and his thoughts unsure of what to feel now, his best bet was to just ignore and get out of here. _" So it seems..."_ Mephiles uttered and lowered the orb to contain Sonic in.' Let's hope this works!' Sonic thought as he braced for what could come should he face any side effects. As the orb slowly encased and shrunk around Sonic he heard a low almost inaudible whisper from Mephiles. _"..Goodbye.."_ Was all Sonic could hear Mephiles say.

Suddenly the void and sense of vision clouded and air became harder to breathe in as the world collapsed around him his vision was blank and he could not see Mephiles of the pillar anymore. But whatever was happening to him he felt like he was being choked of air he tried holding his breath, but he had to let go because it was unbearably painful to hold in anymore. He kept choking on something thick and poisonous until he stopped choking and stopped breathing altogether.

Back to Mephiles he sighed, a little bit woozy after attempting for the first time transporting a soul into the vessel. After taking a short breather he cracked his knuckles and looked behind as if he had heard someone. He faced behind himself and placed his hands behind his back in a professional stature." So it seems I'm not the only being capable of manipulating time and existence am I?" Mephiles spoke to the void almost as if someone else was there. Further away from Mephiles the black murky ground stretched out as well, less dramatic than Mephiles's introduction. The being emerged its black shape similar to a body of some kind. Finally a skull and bones hands emerged from inside the figures chest. It face looking as if it had heard the funniest thing in the world. It smiled albeit crooked and giggled demented and broken sounds. A crack ran between one of its eyes and another its mouth. In the black abyss of its eye socket two fainted white glowing dots appeared.

 _" So care to tell me who you are then?"_

The deformed skeleton adorned with a black murky jacket smiled a little bit more wider.

* * *

Sonic gasped and quickly looked around feverishly checking to see if he was still in the void.

He wasn't anymore. At least as far as his vision could tell.

Sonic looked up and deduced through hazy and darkened vision he was staring at a ceiling of old, worn out, and crumbling purple bricks. He blinked and blinked again, he rubbed his eyes thoroughly and looked down and straight ahead. The door was still there, behind flowey but...He's not here. The same green patch of grass was still ahead of him, although some parts were soaked red.

Blood red.

The floor beneath him started shifting, it felt like he was laying in something soft, like a pillow, warm and inviting like a cozy fire, and sturdy like a bed. He heard a low gasp from the sound of it the person sounded feminine, probably a female. He tried leaning backwards but he felt something hard but comforting on his back. Hesitantly he looked back up and immediately his face squeezed with another staring down at him very closely. She looked scared and frightened but the most noticeable feature in her face was shock and disbelief.

It was that lady, It had to be!

The lady was staring right back at him, with a faint blush at their close proximity.

Sonic wanted to yell but instead his voice squeaked, he pitifully tried to bounce away from the lady but instead his face met with the mocking face of the rocky ground. He whimpered in pain, however muffled the sound was. He tried to reach his hands underneath his chest in an attempt to pull himself up.

Well that was the idea anyways.

Instead two strong but gentle delicate and caring hands reached under his armpits and hoisted him up to eye level. They both had another awkward staring contest, for him at least. However as he was wondering how long they were gonna have this awkward staring contest she did the unthinkable, for him so he thought. Her eyes started to water very thin droplets.

She hugged him tightly and fiercely and so full of love a mother has to her own child. A love Sonic hadn't experienced for so long. She rocked him side to side whimpering quietly with the aura of a mother surrounding her very self.

"My child.." Sonic looked up at her with uncertainty adorning his face.

She didn't notice as her eyes were shut close. She rocked him side to side gently against her and cradled him with such care under the impression that he was even more fragile than a slim line of glass. She hesitantly stopped rocking him to take one clearer nicer look at him and looked down at him to do so. She held her arms straight to see his features.

He also had a good look at her too.

She was drenched from her neck to her feet with blood, his blood.

Some of it was still wet and not dried up. He cringed although he didn't show his discomfort.

Was he that close to death? before he could ponder more something shiny caught his attention just below Sonic's field of view. He looked down to see it. It was the Yellow chaos emerald! Hurriedly he slid out her grasp on him easily giving him a gasp of fear from her as return for his action and quickly he grabbed it. He felt the familiar rush of power surging from him at the touch. He felt his power restored.

"Child!" Sonic heard the lady yell, probably at him, he turned around to face her. He was enveloped in another hug although this one was out of fear for his safety."Don't go and do that! I Thought...I thought...I..I...Couldn't let another...End like...Him." She let loose stray tears that she desperately tried to wipe off.

Sonic was just confused at what was happening. But even with his confusion he knew what she was going through if it's what he believes it to be. With what little room he had without being squeezed the life out of him, he rubbed her shoulders to try to ease her pain at his hurt form. She slowly stopped tearing up until she could come back to her senses. She insisted he stop massaging her shoulder as she didn't want to burden him with helping her especially what happened to him prior." It's okay now child, i'm alright now...You need not worry for me..Please." Sonic hesitated but he backed off enough for her to have some space.

She stood up to her full height still wiping her eyes, just not so feverently as before.

"I'm sorry about this, I just don't know what happened over me, I guess I felt like I met an old friend again." She explained to him with a sweet motherly smile. Before she gasped at a sudden realisation.

"Oh my goodness I forgot! I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, forgive me for this." She stiffened and wiped her purple robe from dust. She stood tall and imposing to those who crossed her paths on the wrong side.

"My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the ruins." She stopped her introduction and looked down at Sonic. He needed to introduce himself too.

Sonic looked up at her.


	6. Petals and gems

**Reading this story once again after so long...**

 **Fills you with...**

 **Memories.**

 **sega Sonic and undertale belong to their respective owners.**

 **Youch, I sound kinda depressed don't I? But likewise I'm getting tired of making you guys wait so long for a new chapter...**

 **You know my readers?**

 **But at least I could say that I won't give up on finishing the story regardless no matter how long it would take.**

 **...**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't make these stories as fast as I used to...**

* * *

Sans wasn't sure what to feel now as he stared down the doors, he was feeling a bit numb with empty nothingness just looking at it..

...She didn't come this time.

"Heh...Should've figured I would get that." He chuckled humorlessly, his voice getting slightly grimmer with each chuckle as he watched the doors that separated both him and the old lady for sometime now. unsure as what to do next he turned from the doors and leaned himself back on and slid down slowly, until he had plopped down on the snow.

He'd been asking himself why had things gone so wrong than it already had two years ago, sometimes to himself in his secluded room. Sometimes he also asked the patrons at Grillbys although the questions were only rhetorical and loud enough for him to answer himself, but sometimes his big mouth slipped and of course the patrons would give him confused looks, possibly bewildered that probably the most cheery monster perhaps even besides Papyrus would say something so negative!

Sometimes they asked him what was wrong for him, especially when he had too much ketchup to drink on one sitting where his ramblings go berserk. let's just say he said more than he could want to take back. In those times even his good friend or rather acquaintance Grillbys, tossed him an unsurely look at him, once even going so far as just stopping his work altogether to talk to him.

One case was so bad that... well... It's probably a better story to tell some other time.

His thoughts crossed back at the new situation. A puff escaped his thinly smile. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the, 'god be damning', machine to work, they discovered alternate timelines exist and now of all things possible, Papyrus is in the Royal Guard! How! The same Papyrus who could hardly hurt a fly got in! And today she, the old lady didn't come.

An itch made itself known on his skull and so sans couldn't help but scratch. 'Should've known that...I couldn't keep my promise or any kind, I just can't no matter what I try.' He was longing for a joke real badly right now, even the most corniest overused ones but he couldn't think of any today. No one was around for miles to tell him one. Life just seemed to not listen to him this particular day. So he sat there just waiting for something interesting to happen or hear.

He heard some yelling far beyond his view to see who it was, but the sound and the voice was all he needed to hear. It was Papyrus and from the sound of his voice he seemed urgent about something. Sans didn't want to wait to find out, so he sprang up to his feet and speed walked to Papyrus.

As Papyrus came into view he seemed to look worried while he was yelling, Sans didn't realize it as he approached closer to Papyrus but as he listened to what Papyrus was saying it made him cringe in guilt. Papyrus was worried for Sans as he continued mumbling and yelling weakly to try to let Sans know. Well it seems that luck really was not on his side then after all.

What kind of brother is Sans if he couldn't even keep up one job for an hour, and worry their own brother by just ditching him for some lady he doesn't even know personally.

'...Well that same kind that cracks jokes here and there, and doesn't give a damn about how they look or smell, and can't seem to stay awake long enough to save someone. Seems about right.' 'Dangit! now's not the time to lighten up the mood, this is serious.' Sans berated himself. Boy what if he had said that out loud. He didn't bother pondering the thought as he finally strode into Papyrus's view.

" Hey calm down a bit Papyrus, i'm here..And for the record, that's the loudest i've ever heard you yell." Sans commented with some hope of lighting up the mood. That seemed to catch Papyrus's look as he fixed squarely on the owners voice. His eyebrows dropped and Papyrus for once seemed angry or at least very very disappointed.

"Hey.. look I can explain why I was late Papyrus, honest. Look I just..." Whatever he had intended to say kinda died out the more he looked at Papyrus. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. The kind of smile a kid wears once he got caught in the act. He couldn't put the strength to look Papyrus in the eye sockets and watch the disappointment glaring down at him.

"'AND FOR THE RECORD SANS'"... THAT'S THE LONGEST TIME YOU LEFT YOUR STATION...I TRIED LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE AROUND YOUR POST AND YET HERE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE YOU JUST FINISHED YOUR JOB AT THE STATION. " Papyrus retorted his own brothers words, finger quoting Sans last remark about Papyrus's noise. Sans flinched slightly, he leaned back a bit. His trademark smiled thinned just a cinch.

Papyrus tensed at his brothers worryand for his greater judgement, apologised later repeatedly until Sans had told him it was enough."It's okay Papyrus, i understand your frustration well too, but I should be the one apologising for leaving you behind for a long time, i'm really sorry about that bro I thought i had plenty of time with work but i guess.. i guess i read the time wrong...Will you forgive me for that?" Sans asked sincerely. He really didn't want to worry his brother like this, besides the lady didn't even answer and that was their usual time to practice knock knock jokes so his brother didn't need to hear sans excuses.

Papyrus answered with a weak quiet 'yes'.

They both stood there for a long awkward while, at least to Sans that is, as he tried focusing his attention on anything but Papyrus, he wanted to blurt out something really badly anything really that would just end this awkward silence but for some reason he felt very hesitant today. Papyrus seemed to notice, he mumbled an 'oh right' either to himself or Sans, if it was either or not it did take the awkward mood away.

"WELL... SANS, LET'S GO. IT'S PAST YOURS AND MINE'S BEDTIME, ER.. OUR BEDTIME." Papyrus offered. He held out his hand waiting for Sans to clasp his on it. Sans felt yet again like crap, his brother really shouldn't put up with him. So why after everything that had happened between the two and their constant bickering about San's life and how he should take more responsibility does he still bother?, He's nothing but a comedian, a joke figuratively and literally and, with a joke you don't take them seriously. So why would he still bother with him not like a joke?

Although Sans would just usually agree in a heartbeat to just go home and sleep off all day he had realized something once Papyrus had mentioned home and bed." Actually, um Papyrus there's something i gotta do before we go."

Papyrus seemed slightly hurt by that you could tell as his usual toothy smile had shifted down ever so slightly, although he tried to hide it with sheer will. He just found his brother and already Sans just wants to leave him?."N-no, i didn't mean it like that Papyrus, it's just something special that i... would like to show you." Sans offered, improvising his idea at the tip of his nonexistent tongue. He held his hand up for Papyrus.

Now that was a surprising twist for Papyrus! His own brother had actually asked him, The Great Papyrus! For something that surely must be so special to Sans that he would even offer him Papyrus a chance to see for himself...Papyrus was already shaking with glee and...Oh drats! he really, REALLY wanted to tell Sans his great news about his little gift he bought at the libraby. Well, if it is so important for Sans to offer he, the Great Papyrus to go and see, then surely he must go! Then after that he'll give him the Great news! It was a win, win for him and Sans, he believed it.

Papyrus looked down at his brown satchel he hung around his neck, he slid a bony finger around the satchel and opened up a little hole in it and peeked at his gifts.

A faint outline of a book cover was seen, but deeper into the pit of the satchel a dim green glow emitted from it lighting up the darkness minimally.

He smiled faintly at his belongings, the book would be a very nice surprise for Sans, but the other item.

He frowned discreetly. Reminiscing some events prior mere minutes ago.

...

 _"SO FLOWER FRIEND, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Papyrus asked as clueless as he was, he looked around the area taking in the amount of woods and snow surrounding them which was a lot. Flowey stopped popping up further away from him in order to go where he wanted, as he faced papyrus with a flustered scowl."So much for pleasantries.." Flowey grumbled as he faced the item concealed in the brown rug." Here I suppose, no one in sight for probable miles away." Flowey answered as he turned to face a skeptical looking Papyrus with the small brown bag clutched at his teeth. Papyrus looked at him with a perplexed expression." What? it's hard trying to hold something with hands like these." Flowey gestured to his leaves, as he raised both of them to illustrate his point."OH, I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU." Papyrus exclaimed as he smiled sheepishly to prove his point." Nah its alright others done worse to me." Flowey explained simply as he looked down at the brown bag." REALLY?" Papyrus asked, astounded at such an statement._

 _"Nope, I was just playing with you silly!" Flowey happily replied as he looked up at papyrus giving off a little wink at him."Friends play things with each other you know, you my best friend should know that better than anyone else." Flowey stated as he gave Papyrus a friendly punch on his foot. Papyrus shook his head and nodded eagerly deciding it was the best thing he could do in this moment."But anyways..." Flowey hung off as he dropped the bag under Papyrus's feet." I know you're waiting for why I brought us out here and so I won't keep you waiting any longer." Flowey ended off dramatically as the still tense silence enveloped them both, affecting Papyrus moreso as he waited tense and waiting to be surprised for the reason which flowey unusually seemed very quiet about, at least as unusual as he was already." It's that bag." Flowey gestured his leaves cheerfully at the bag which had laid softly in the snow, of which seemed to already begin clamping onto it. Papyrus examined the thing briefly and crouched down to pick it up, while doing so he dusted off the snow that had been accumulating quite eagerly on it._

 _"ERM FLOWER FRIEND, IT'S A BAG?" Papyrus said a little flatly prodding and examining it closely, uncertain if it was another joke. Flowey sighed amusingly at his ignorance." It's not just the bag itself dummy, it's what holds inside it." Flowey pointed out as he stretched up to papyrus." Now look closely.." Papyrus peered closely at the bag as Flowey undid the thin little string holding the item closely. Immediately the string became undone and the rugged rags holding the item fell apart nicely, revealing what there was inside._

 _"WOWIE...IT'S SO, BEAUTIFUL!" Papyrus squealed shaking in awe at the beauty of the item."Yup! Golly... Even after tak-I mean, holding onto it for so long it's still...Bright?" Flowey said eyeing the thing. Abruptly moments after untying the string he tied it back up, never bothering with Papyrus's protests to see it again." Okay buddy, that gem I sense is something I cannot keep, so saying that, I'm giving this to you." Flowey conversed as he wrapped his leaves around the pack securing its tightness."REALLY?!" Papyrus looked between both the bag and Flowey his cheeky grin widening between the two._

 _"Yes really."_

 _"REALLY REALLY?!"_

 _"..Yes really really."_

 _"RE-"_

 _"Don't start what I think you're starting, ok?"_

 _"Ok!"_

 _"Good."_

 _"Now anyways, back to what I had in mind, whatever you do friend, keep this thing safe from anyone and everyone." Hushed flowey as he looked around him and papyrus looking to see if there was anyone eavesdropping on them. Papyrus frowned as he inspected the cloth of the pathetic looking ball, hiding whatever force underneath it. He soon realized the cloth came from the rags from someone else's clothes."YOU-hmmph-you stole this cloth didn't you?" Papyrus whispered in a shocked accusing manner as quiet as his normally high pitched voice could. Disappointment was clear in his tone." Whatever, I nor the universe do not need your scolding right now because this thing is very important to us all." Flowey warned. Papyrus's disappointment whether he wanted to retort with his own perspective in the argument died out and was instead replaced with a numbing curiosity."...How important?" He asked his somewhat quiet voice dipping so low the whisper was caught in the breeze of snow and drifted away if you did not listen very carefully."Very." Flowey said gravely"...It holds the very key to unlocking the barrier.." Flowey stated, demonstrating the powers it held. He began, illustrating his leafy hands as the barrier and/or as a door, and the item in the bag as the key to opening it. Papyrus was silent with numbing shock, joy beyond words, and most importantly hope. His breath hitched as flowey finished his sentence. Immediately Papyrus was in a frenzy of asking too many questions at once so fast Flowey could've sworn he'd break the barrier with his obnoxiously fast questions rather than the item, but he did know the main idea with Papyrus's questions._

 _'Why do I have to hide this from everyone?'_

 _"Shut up!" Flowey exclaimed getting frustrated at the noise he was beginning to make. He decided it was a good call to be in a secluded area of the vast woods of snowdin, but damned would they be if he kept this up someone close by enough would hear. Instantly Papyrus shut his mouth covering it with his gloves, but still shaking in excitement." okay, okay, I will.. But Flower friend do I have to hide this from...Sans too?" Papyrus asked uncertainly Flowey's random burst of anger had startled him very poorly it was completely abnormal to flowey as he never acted so not so friendly before he was always carefree and fun to hang around with. Flowey's enraged face turned blank and he instead smiled very creepily." Now why would we want to do that?" Flowey stated blankly as his blank and yet terrifying face inched up closer to papyrus until Papyrus could literally feel his breaths puffing up against his face. It was a very uncomfortable scary experience." Your brother is a lazy stuck up snob. And an idiot." Flowey muttered under his breath with an evident grimace scratched onto his face." Do you think he'll be able to handle such a responsibility like this if he couldn't even pick up his own damn socks." Flowey persuaded Papyrus who was sweating uncomfortably under his presence."but sans he means well, he-"" He what? does nothing that's what!" Flowey cut off angrily. he plopped his leaves on the snow in exasperation, making a small but scary looking dent on it._

 _Papyrus flinched._

 _Flowey gritted his teeth frustrated at the lack of communication coming from Papyrus's end."Look I need you to hide this from everyone because I don't want the monsters hope to escape the mountain be all for nothing!" Flowey retorted as plainly as he could." Look, just because it holds the key to breaking this barrier that's been holding us all down for centuries doesn't mean it is the key, idiot. From what I know there's seven of them in total and combined together we basically get to break out." Papyrus looked down at Flowey and held the bag more securely._

 _Not wanting to look at Flowey anymore he dragged his eyesight at the bag. And soon began to be consumed in thought._

 _Papyrus went silent not wanting to look up to see Floweys face he wanted to hide his face, to hide his bubbling feelings, but some of the things Flowey interjected made him confused and uncertain. But was Flowey right?_

 _Flowey sighed at the frozen sight of Papyrus. This wasn't going well as much as he would've liked it to be. Flowey was tempted to try to reset and take a different approach but no matter how much he tried he couldn't forge the reset. Which was very, very odd. So he had to make do with what he had." Look Papyrus, friend, I know how you feel, but your brother isn't one you should put your trust into, he isn't the greatest and he is lazy and he makes some of the most ridiculous bad kinds of puns out there, sure he's your brother and all and you love him as such, but you know as well as I do how much of a burden he is. A disappointment per say." Papyrus looked shocked at Floweys statement and a little bit hurt by it. Though he said nothing about it knowing for it to be true. Flowey faced away from him briefly._

 _" Do you really think that, if he saw this thing that he would not make some sort of problem so bad it could cost his life?" Papyrus was silent. Flowey urged on regardless, knowing he had his full utmost attention." That's why I'm putting my trust into you." Flowey said cooly as he faced him once again as he wrapped his leaves around Papyrus in a comforting hug and to make him look closely at the concealed bag. Flowey was facing the bag letting his mouth run to it."Unlike your brother you have the responsibility. You're stronger, you know.." Papyrus looked surprised at the proclamation, Flowey simply nodded knowingly." Very much stronger, and more? You have the authority over him. I mean for crying out loud you're a royal guard, the elite of the elite You're not 'Papyrus the trapper' you my friend are Papyrus the royal guardsman of the royal guard, second hand of Undyne." Flowey stated adamant about his position in royalty. Leaves began swirling around Papyrus more and more in a labyrinth of of leaves and vines with flowey peering over them like its master._

 _"Don't disappoint me, friend..." With his final will he gave Papyrus Flowey uncurled his leaves slowly and dramatically shrunk back into the ground until his trademarked smiley face was all that was left before he popped away from Papyrus leaving him away, alone in the thick deep part of Snowdin's forest._

 _Papyrus Looked down at the snow that Flowey had resided on waiting somewhat desperately for him to come back and say it was all a joke, but for this one time of all times they've ever hung around another he didn't want to push the thought. He stood waiting and waiting and waiting again and again for so long snow had already begun covering up floweys spot. His eye sockets lingered back to the bag, he watched its form very cautiously. The very thing that could save them and take all monster kind out of the mountain, all in the palm of his skeleton hand._

 _He'd be **the** hero he always wanted to be, get loved by many, have... friends, being showered in kisses, be adored. Everything he ever wished for._

 _But his nonexistent stomach lurched at his lifelong dreams being so close to being true. Was it all really worth it to keep secrets from his brother, to (possibly!) tell lies, to hide them their salvation to escape from the mountain. He didn't know, he couldn't know, he didn't want to know how._

 _Despite all the faith Flowey had placed on him, he wasn't very sure he could do this. But flowey insisted, regardless of his hesitance and believed in him.' He believes in me... When no one else would, not even my own brother...' Papyrus thought. The last comment it hurt him, it hurt his pride and his disappointment grew with sans._

 _He felt so conflicted._

 _Sans could be trusted with this knowledge right? He could prove Flowey wrong, he could prove even himself wrong_ _._

 _Sans..._

 _Would he even understand how? Better than anyone else?.._

 _Would he?_

 _No?_

 _Papyrus reached for his satchel opened it up, and brought up the small rugged bag, intending to place it inside. He gave one last look at it._

 _'Flowey said there were others, seven in total right? This makes one...' Papyrus steeled his nerves and re gripped his hold on the item._

 _'...Then I must find the rest.' He plopped the bag inside and headed back to Snowdin urgently. The dependence, the weight of Monster kinds hope, their future had already begun taking its toll on Papyrus however so miniscule._

 _..._

" hey papyrus you all right?" Sans asked, waving his hand to and fro at Papyrus's eye sockets for the past minute or two.' i dunno i can't really read time now can i.' Papyrus blinked suddenly and blinked again for good measure. He shook his head, internally grimacing at the pain of a decision.

"I...OKAY MY DEAR BROTHER, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS... ACCEPT! LET US GO!" Papyrus cheered unexpectedly as he quickly grabbed hold of Sans hands in a rush and sprinted in a random direction to follow.

"Um papyrus! i don't think that's the right-" "NONSENSE DEAR BROTHER I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND I BELIEVE I KNOW WHERE IT IS! I LIKE TO CALL IT A...I...DON'T KNOW HOW TO CALL IT...BUT I'M SURE I KNOW WHERE IT'S AT...

I THINK." And he ran off sprinting in a complete random direction in the looming forest, dodging and swinging around stumps of wood sticking out from the snow and tree branches whilst carrying his bewildered brother who tried not so desperately, to stop Papyrus.

* * *

"My child, is there something wrong?" The lady looked concerned, her face showed it. she frowned out of uncertainty. The child, just stood there just looking at her, although he seemed troubled about something, however perhaps at the sight of his blood or maybe...'Oh! wait a minute.' She thought. 'Of course why have I not seen this before, the first.. child... Did the same...' She quickly shook her head. 'Now is not the time to dwell in the past! Now is the time to carefully introduce yourself, lest the child may panic Toriel.' She looked at Sonic with an air of protection and peace.

"It is alright dear." She carefully worded her choice of words as she peered down closer to Sonic's form slowly. Sonic looked elsewhere, at least close enough around her. She smiled almost immediately, hesitance shone through her eyes though she steeled her nerves to focus and be strong not for her but for the lost and hurt child. She leaned forward, with her hands clasped together although they could not be seen due to the cloth of her robes hiding her hands, and slipped down onto her knees hoping to lighten up the mood as she called it.

"Do not be afraid, my child." She cooed, trying to let him up about his stiffness. She continued on as if she was telling a little story for him to listen, she motioned for him to sit down. He did just that although he-, 'goodness, "my child" not, "he".' She berated herself again.- looked uncertain about something, She needed to help change that. So she began."I pass through this place every day to see if someone has fallen down..." She smiled bitterly as she had looked down upon her robes some of the blood still dripped. A sad sigh escaped her mouth. Sonic cringed at the sight of the amount of blood that littered even on the lady's robes.

"..And it seems that in my daily routine someone found me." She looked up and glanced at sonic. She smiled happily, Sonic did too although far more weakly." I'm just glad that I had been doing this for sometime." She thought gratefully. She undone her crossed hands and held Sonic's shoulders firm but just enough for him not to feel any sort of discomfort. "I am just so happy you are alive and well, considering that you managed to leap right out of my hands just so soon after you woke up."

She gave weak chuckles at the uncalled for humor. Though it'd be a lie to say it certainly lightened up the mood. Sonic looked down shyly, he also chuckled a bit sheepishly too. Toriel smiled at him just a bit wider, now she was making progress. However Her eyebrows also scrunched up in anticipation. Her smile died down and Sonic's grin faded as he noticed the uncomfort in the lady's eyes.

"My child, there are...Some things I would like you to know, and I would like for you to understand that it is okay to be afraid." She took off her eyes away from Sonic, feeling shame she looked down at her hands and stared down at them in bitter resentment."It is okay to be afraid of me. I am a monster. Figuratively and... literally." She paused uncertain if she could continue but another look at the boy reassured her thoughts." Monsters should have had only be fairy tales to scare or wonder the young Childeren...But we are as real as those humans." Her heart ached the more she talked as distant memories swarmed her mind reminding her of her failures.

"I would just...Like you to know, child, that not all of us monsters are bad here. That little weed however, is. He has been a thorn to me and others for many countless years. Especially to the humans." Toriel had stared at the ground now, nervous and worried what the child may think of her proclamation regarding her and her fellow monsters.

She felt the stinging of tears swelling around her eyes ready to be free and drop down her cheek, but she wiped eyes with one of her arms and shook her head a bit reminding to get back to the point.

"...it is alright if you would not like to tell me your name young one, I understand." She sighed at the last mention. The lady stared at her hands, coated and soaked with dry blood. 'I just wish I had understood sooner.' She wished so. She looked up from her hands and gazed regretfully at the hold, skimming over the damage the young boy had to bear through.

'Oh heavens everything on this child's body was so hurt. His left arm.. Oh god his left arm! His chest was drenched in God knows what... Why couldn't I have come to his rescue sooner. I'm a horrible mot-No. I'm just, horrible..' Her eyes were clouded in anger and hopeless fear, not at Sonic but at herself, but whatever it was it distracted her and that gave time for Sonic to think about what he should say.

'She's nice enough to help us. And she didn't even demand or ask me who I am. I'm glad that she helped me...But my chest, why does it hurt so badly emotionally, it feels tight and hollow by just looking at her! Like I did something bad to her.' During his quiet ramblings his body mind and soul were mixed in a plethora of emotions, pain, awe, but his spirit was burning with longing, for whatever reason his soul just wanted to rip of out his chest and give her the grandest loving hug any child could give to their loved one.

Toriel shook her head. She was being distracted again. 'You can't allow yourself to be distracted anymore Toriel, a child who nearly died not long ago needs your help...Don't neglect him.' She told herself. The words upset her once she heard it over and over again but it was the ugly truth.

Sonic now decided with his decision, jumped up onto his feet with a cute poof escaping his mouth. Kinda like a baby. The noise startled Toriel from her musings as she quickly looked up at Sonic's form, interest set in her eyes.

Sonic dusted himself off, though try as he might, he couldn't wipe off the blood that had accumulated on his gloves as well as the oil that just wouldn't budge off his chest that and he really didn't feel like cleaning himself in front of a lady. Man he was anything but nice looking, he was a wreck! But he let the topic wander off somewhere else on his mind, he had something he needed to say to the lady. He opened his mouth to speak.

The lady looked at him confused, he hadn't said anything like he didn't know what to say or that he couldn't find his voice.

...

He tried speaking again a little bit more quickly.

Nothing came out.

Nothing but a pitiful whine of air.

Sonic reeled back, his eyes widening in surprise the lady look concerned but she steeled herself to not panic, she desperately wanted to get to him as fast as her legs could go but who knows what the child might do. He could harm himself even further, which was dangerous to his health. With the knowledge of undergrounds medical practices she slowly stood about. Sonic instinctively clutched his neck and started rubbing fiercely around an area of some kind of faint but stinging pain that had been bugging him since he woke.

One of his fingers scratched something rough. Sonic yelped in pain as the numbing pain soared higher.'Whats going on why can't I talk?! Why can't I talk!' Sonic was panicking. his squeaks and whines escaping his mouth in shifty sounds and noises as he desperately tried figuring out what was wrong with his neck and his voice. Never noticing the fresh thin trails of blood sliding down his chest area and stopping around his bullet wounds.

 _'Stop panicking Sonic! you're losing blood!'_ Mephiles's voice screeched in frustration and in alarm, but Sonic paid no mind to his voice, he continued rubbing his neck area feverently until more fresh blood was still dripping out in small trails, which he paid no mind to. Toriel stopped in her tracks and stared at the offending color.

'I won't let him end up like Chara..I Wont fail this time.' She quickly stepped up to him. She pressed her hands firmly on his Blood and oil soaked gloves and wrapped her hands around his his."Child.. please, look at me." She pleaded softly. Sonic stared at her, uncertainty laced his eyes before he tore his gaze off of her to look at her hands.

"It'll be okay. I promise you." Sonic gazed up at her. He wasn't convinced, he lost his voice because of flowey. He placed his hand over his neck and rubbed gently against the wound, but he didn't want to make her feel bad for not saving his voice in time. So he nodded. Though he doubted it was a convincing nod.

Before Sonic could figure out what to do now, he was enveloped closely to Toriel. He felt her arms wrapped around him. The action was sudden, causing him to stiffen instinctively, but not forceful. The hug was gentle with his body which had experienced far too much pain in the span of two days. Sonic yanked his head free, away from the lady's chest and looked up at her. She leaned over him and rested her fluffy chin gently on his head." Thank you."

The hug was warm, comforting and reassuring. His heart was toiling over all these rushing feelings, he wasn't one to get hugged. That was Tails when he was much younger than he was now and sometimes he still gets some.

He hadn't felt so lonely and weak but filled with reassurance and hope since a long time ago with Ovi when they first met. All these rushing forgotten, loving, emotions was melting his heart and it was confusing his mind. He missed these feelings so much, he yearned for them so desperately, clinging to the lost faint feelings as if I were a treasure to never let go. And he gave in, giving Toriel his own hug with just as fierce love as hers. Toriel was a bit startled from the unexpected hug, but she soon graced him with a smile as she saw how innocent and how babyish he looked. She closed her eyes happily and returned the loving hug too.

And so they both stayed like that for sometime.

He wanted the hug to last longer, the warm feeling that just comes over, the reassurance, the comfort, the love behind it all. And it was only just a simple hug, a hug he never received before. But the warmth in his heart fluttered away just as quickly as the hug came, as Toriel relaxed her hug around sonic. Sonic held on just a little bit longer not wanting to leave it be, which toriel found adorable, especially considering how small he was compared to her. He was almost like a baby.

However before Sonic could remove himself from Toriel, she gently scooped him up from underneath his legs and hoisted him up til his form rested on her chest. She placed both her arms underneath him and cradled him like a baby. Toriel wondered briefly if his thick quills would poke her fingers and cause some stinging cuts but to her wonder Sonic's quills felt soft, smooth and fluffy as his quills curled under himself, giving his back an impression of a somewhat spiky ball making him look smaller. He looked up at her with a inquisitive look making Toriel awe with glee at the adorable sight.

Toriel turned around being careful not to drop Sonic from her arms and faced the door to the rest of the ruins. She sighed wistfully, things just end far too quickly.

But Toriel figured it was time to leave. The boy while revived from the brink of death, still needed cleaning up and proper medical treatment. Her magic alone wouldn't suffice for it reversed the broken limbs back into their spot and healed them, it closed the gaps and stretches in his muscles but that was as much as she could do to help him. She never tended to a child with critical injuries before with magic and so his condition wiped much of her strength.

"Come on little one. I'll guide you through the catacombs, but for now you can relax." Toriel reassured. She glanced one more time at Sonic, he looked ahead at the door for a split second and looked back at her. Toriel smiled and steadied herself to look up ahead. She trudged onwards, never hesitating to look back as she closed the distance from her and to the door. Sonic shifted slightly from her arms, he tried looking back from the spot they were at. However he didn't see much except for the speck of light that had mercifully shone in the dark cave. The grass that managed to survive with what little sun had shone were littered with speck of blood. Sonic sighed at the sight, the beauty that the grass could've been was ruined by his blood. He removed his eyes from the sight a little dejected, and was about to face ahead when at the last brief second he could've sworn he saw an outline of a child whose being was slightly illuminated from the light, two children actually standing some distance away from him.

But as he turned to face them again the kids were gone, only the patch of bloodied grass remained.

the grass seemed undisturbed.

Sonic shook it off, believing what he saw was nothing more than a hallucination. But although he tried denying what he thought he saw he wondered curiously. _'who are they?'_ Before his vision met complete darkness. Sonic squinted his eyes as he tried adjusting to the deep blackness of the hallway.

Sonic didn't have to squint his eyes for very long as his vision was met with light. His eyes readjusted to the environment as he had not seen light in a good while. As he did he noticed a similar pattern of colors and materials that aligned the walls, the ground and the ceiling. 'Purple bricks, purple walls, purple everything huh.' Sonic hummed.

Sonic noticed to his curiosity, dead center in the room was a small patch of reddened leaves grouped together in a squarish pile, and in the center of the pile a little speck of light shined underneath a leaf faintly looking as if it's light would die out any minute, until he saw the light flicker into a glowing star of light. Sonic looked to see if Toriel saw the new development but to his surprise she didn't even acknowledge it, it was almost as if the star never existed.

He'd have to pay the little thing a visit later, 'who knows what it could be.' he added curiosity was sparking inside his heart swarming him with the feeling of adventure he usually participated in.

The lady trekked through the large room and quickly for her height walked up the stairs which seemed to bend away from the pile of leaves in the center of the room. Again sonic was met with another dark hallway in the ruins, he figured he was gonna be meeting a lot more sooner. Eventually the lady made out of the hallway and entered another room, this one much more smaller than the last. She stopped briefly a few short meters away from the tiles on the ground. Sonic looked up at Toriel, she face held a contemplative look on her seeming to be in some form of debate. she casted a little glance at Sonic and smiled warmly at him as she saw him looking up at her. Sonic looked back down shyly he wasn't very good at being social with an exception for tails.

She looked back at the room and studied it very closely as if it wasn't as it seemed to be. The still calm ended."Little one..are you...Can you try to walk for me." She asked hesitantly unsure about her question and the state the child was in. Sonic considered the request and for once in a long while thought about it.' I guess if i could survive a fall from space and singlehandedly defeat Eggmans robo-thing without any rings then I might be able to walk.' _'Plus I can help with you..'_ If Sonic had been able to jump out of his skin he would've done so already. He hadn't heard mephiles even once in his trip with Toriel the sleeping silence was comforting it was almost as if Mephiles wasn't there to begin with, and hearing someones elses voice inside his head was still perplexing to sonic.

 _'What? You Forgot about me?'_ Mephiles sneered and his tone sounded as if he heard the biggest joke of the century _.'Aww and after what i did to help you get out. Ungrateful children these days.'_ Mephiles mumbled softly, but everything he said Sonic could hear, and although the guy was a strange case Sonic felt pit of guilt swelling up a bit inside his heart. To his utter confusion.'Yeah sorry about that mephy, I guess the lady really got me out of it, you know?' while Sonic couldn't exactly see Mephiles he heard a satisfied grunt and smiled internally. _'I suppose...But don't forget about seemingly insignificant things...because they very well may be the perfect tool for everything.'_ Mephiles urged carefully, trimming some of his his words to be precise and well noted. They were important.

'I'll keep that in mind Meph. It's the least i can do from you to me.' Sonic responded. Mephiles was quiet but from the quietness sonic believed he was satisfied with that. However sonic had a lingering thought that had been bugging him since he met with Mephiles. Mephiles was a bizarre mixture of many things and one of those things was that he acted as if he been there with Sonic since his birth.'Hey Mephiles I gotta ask.' He was briefly gaining the attention of Mephiles.'Why or how long or whatever that you've been in my head and why?' Sonic wondered curiously. For some strange reason the other end of the line was silent dead silent for a long period of time.'Hey meph you there?' Sonic asked.

The other line was deadly silent.

Sonic looked back up at toriel his answer finalized. He nodded absolute about his choice. Toriel sighed, conflicted and hesitant. She figured he would be so adamant about that coming from his earlier display to grab that pretty gem. But while she would dismiss his actions as curiosity she saw a spark in him like no other children she ever met in the ruins, only the bravest and most daring would have a call just like the child. She saw that his heart was full of adventure and living free. She frowned internally out of concern as she did not want to worry the child. No child she had met and raised acted like him, they all had something with them whether a family or a friend and went down either by accident or out of misery of some sort but each one had a longing for home. Even chara, although they expressed it differently.

Very differently.

She cringed at the name and quickly shook it from her concerning thoughts. This child had no aura of any of that. it was almost as if he was tied down to no one.

" Almost as if he had no one or anything to call home." Toriels heart began aching the more she thought about that. Every child had a home and something to tie them down, everyone of them so why didn't he have that aura?

'Whatever the case may be, the child would not be relenting so easily.' Toriel believed as she eyed the ball of fluff and spikes with defeat.

"Alright then child...I will not stop you from what you want most. But please be careful, I do not want you to be harmed anymore." Toriel warned anxiously. She crouched slowly and leaned down as she lowered Sonic down to her feet. Sonic rolled out of her arms and moved up ahead a little bit further from her until he stopped, still a ball. He uncurled slowly from his ball form as his spines shrunk back into his head. He stood up defiantly against gravity despite the scars he recovered not long ago. Sonic looked back at toriel and smiled enthusiastically. Toriel smiled warmly in response, she flicked a bit of her fur and strode in front of Sonic.

She faced the little hedgehog."Welcome to your new home.." She spread out her arms to express the room and it's entirety. Although processing the words Toriel cringed at how bad it sounded since the little hedgehog before her was attacked by one of its inhabitants unfortunately."Little one..?" She added uncertainly, as an awkward broad of sweat seemed to slide down her cheek.

Sonic chuckled soundlessly at the flustered sight of toriel, giving toriel a sigh of relief thanking dear god for not upsetting the child. She looked around not wanting to face the child and brought her hand over her mouth and coughed, clearing her throat."...Excuse me...Anyways, let me allow you to be educated in on the operation of..Our ruins." She said uncomfortably at the last mention. Sonic nodded listening to her words like a young student would to their teacher.

Toriel nodded happy that the child paid attention to her. She looked at the pillars protruding from the floor and walked over them except for a select few and easily stepped off them as if it were a daily routine imbedded and imprinted onto her mind thousands of times. Toriel walked to the lever facing behind her and casually walked up to it, making sure not to go too fast for the child to miss, as these are the most important steps in figuring out the ruins. She grabbed ahold of the yellow lever and pulled it down. She glanced to the side and watched the door blocking them from the rest of the ruins grunt and yelp from not being used in a while before it slowly pulled back a little until it slammed open, welcoming any to its arms.

Toriel walked back to her original spot somehow warm from the heat she radiated from her feet alone. Sonic looked at her not understanding what the whole point of showing how to open this particular door in the first place. Toriel looked curiously at Sonic not understanding what he seemed confused about until she took another glance at the door.

"Oh! yes, umm the ruins are full of puzzles...Similar to this, in a fashion." She stuttered nervously, not used to having explain her intentions a little bit more thoroughly as most of the kids before got the idea pretty quickly.

Sonic on the other hand was having a field day right now with all the flustered expressions the lady seemed to conjure up until she settled down with something between the lines of embarrassment and nervousness as he tried oh so desperately in containing his laughter but it was ridiculously impossible, so he gave in. Toriel tried desperately not to fall under the child's contagious spell of laughter but he was so adorable laughing as much as he could. A smile began forming up very quickly but toriel tried keeping it down in order to look professional. Despite her effort, her mouth formed a odd ball between smiling and frowning.

'Oh why not?' Toriel sighed acceptant of her body's desires and chuckled amusingly with Sonic. She wiped both of her eyes which had conjured up some tears and shook her head rubbing the feeling to laugh away."..Oh child please remind me next time why you're just so adorable." Toriel smiled amused at the shy and sheepish reaction she got from the child and smiled a little bit more mischievously at the sight of a blush.

 _She definitely got him this time._

"Alright, alright child I believe we've dabbled enough with our time." Toriel urged after a good while of humor that both had really needed." As you should know the RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between keys and diversions. One must solve them to move from room to room." She finished as she begun turning around bekking Sonic to follow."Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." With that last mention she strode on ahead albeit much slower due to her uncertainty of his health waiting on the other side for him. Sonic looked around the room briefly, scanning whatever he could as boredom was already egging him.

Instead of staying behind to look over the room, he walked away from it entering the other hallway before immediately acting upon instinct his senses were on high alert to the darkness feeling a presence inside but he could not see anyone. Though he could've sworn as he was making it out of the hallway leading to the other room he saw Flowey just weirdly at him before dropping down below the dirt. Sonic ran up to where he was but there was no evidence that he even was there to begin with. The ground itself was undisturbed, so perhaps he was seeing things, unusually. Sonic jumped away from the area and landed perfectly in the piles of red leaves. With curiosity piking his interests he brushed around leaves and more leaves, and more leaves, looking for possibly a chaos emerald. But his attention span quickly died out and so he sat there among the red leaves cornering him letting the peace of silence consume him.

Sonic looked up The shadows of the RUINS ceiling cascaded among him and it felt nice and comforting.

Filling him with...

Indescribable emotions.

And with these relaxing moments the bright light he saw came back small and still twinkling beautifully just like he remembered it. He smiled eager to grab ahold of it and so he did.

...

He walked up to the small pillars that had been pushed down by toriel already except for the two she left. He leaned up to one of them and brushed his hands on its surface.

Surprisingly, despite how old it looked, there wasn't a speck of dust lying around it. Finding it not so particularly amusing he looked towards the lever and without a second thought and tried to pull it back up, but it stayed down stubbornly. Finding its no use he moved along to the last occupant of the room, the stone tablet hanging on the wall beside the door. It was hard to see considering how tall it was and so he had to make with what he could and tipped up in his toes. He hugged the wall to keep him still.

'Only the fearless may proceed.

Brave ones, foolish ones.

Both walk not the middle road.'

...

'I wonder if the lady wrote this.'

With his curiosity satiated he walked down the hallway stealing just one more glance at the room before trudging onwards with renewed vigor, seeking for answers from the lady.


	7. The levers

Sonic blinked. The deep darkness of the thinly made tunnel disturbed him, in the sense of curiosity, of why were the pathways were so dark? So fruitlessly he tried blinking away the darkness, though if anything only made it more darker, somehow. He waved his gloved hands around the room reaching around for anything to touch or to feel, but nothingness and air was all his fingers met. Sonic quickened his pace with his steps getting a little impatient of walking around a thinly small and quite claustrophobic hallway, before he began to sprint out. In a matter of seconds with his tunnel vision beginning to recede Sonic saw the next room clearly. He squinted his eyes from the sudden embrace of light and waited for his eyes to adjust as he made his way toward the lady. Toriel was waiting for him patiently and she offered up a nice welcoming smile at his form. Sonic felt the bubbling feeling to smile back and so he did, goofily as it would be. While he made his way for Toriel, he checked out the sight of the room noticing how vastly different it already was going to be in sheer length. Although majestic and mysterious as the ruins were becoming to him, Sonic was starting to feel a sense of patterns inside already. Purple brick walls and ceilings, purple tiles purplish grey marbles, it was sort of underwhelming to him so as he trudged his pudgy little legs forward unto the grasp of the lady he hoped there would be more sights to see in this rather small place. Stopping just a few short feet from Toriel Sonic felt it being a comfortable enough distance and position from her he reasoned.

Now secretly the real reason was due to a little shyness in his part, not used to having someone to care for him in so long. though he was never willing to admit that, he had grown much, too much however without family. Family was a bizarre topic.

"I see you are finished with that room, my little child. I hope you are accustomed well now, for it will unfortunately be much harder from here on in." Toriel warned Sonic ending off the sentence with an air of sadness, her eyes dropped at the form of the little blue and red hedgehog, but in an instant she gleamed proudly at him." But not to worry my child! You have done far more than I could have anticipated you ever could have." She spoke with an air of joy and pride leaving the little blue hedgehog beaming and blushing at her compliments." However still when we are done with these puzzles I will be by your side from now on." She reassured with such seriousness and hope Sonic couldn't help but smile a little bit at that proclamation despite knowing well he surely wouldn't need it."Now we must not dilly dally no more, I still must treat you from your previous...Injuries." Sonic nodded instinctively taking a glance at the scratches and trails of dried up blood around his fur, feeling it best to show that he agreed whether the lady really wanted that or not. She smiled at the humbleness the child gratitude her with, none of the children she had met before hand had blessed her with such fine manners.

All the more reason unfortunately as she thought that she worried of his past, especially the wear he was occupying, only shoes and perhaps those gloves but that was that unfortunately. No pants, no shirt, absolutely nothing else. Toriel frowned inwardly as a sad sigh escaped her. While the gloom of the eventual question soured her soul she knew despite it all she'd have the answer eventually, hopefully in better circumstances. Still she masked her worry as she graced upon him a small smile and a hopeful look as she walked toward sonic reaching for one of his gloved hands and wrapped her fingers securely with his in a firm but cautious grip. Sonic looked up to her, though what he was thinking he didn't show, the lady before him with a smile and a slight nod walked them both to the sign that was standing beside her not just a moment before. The lady glanced down at him her smile never faltering the slightest before she adjusted her sight to the sign." Now the journey truly has begun." She whispered so softly and so weak all Sonic ever heard from her was her murmurs. He gave her a worried glance though she paid it no mind.

Sonic slumped slightly and turned toward the sign, squinting his eyes to read what he could, though it was not easy. The words seemed to have been almost eroded off from years of, well, just being there. The only readable words were"...Read the sign!" he raised his brow curiously.

"In order for you my child to make progress, you must and will need, to trigger several switches." The lady spoke almost monotonously silencing the quiet. Sonic jumped, not expecting the lady to speak out loud so suddenly. In a daze of curiousness he looked up to her with a brow raised, questioning. She glanced down at him her eyes shadowed with a bit of worry before she turned to face him." You do understand. Do you not?" She asked, a frown placed his mouth as he pondered what she meant. As far as Sonic could tell there weren't any switches around the room just him, the lady and the sign. Before he could ponder an answer she placed her finger and brushed it against his nose stopping him."Hush now dear, it is alright if you are unsure. Because as you can see.." She glanced her eyes beyond the sign and toward the wall in front of them. Following her eyes, sonic leaned over aside the sign now noticing a switch to the far right side of it as well as some others plastering the wall along the way. Sonic "ohhed" silently."..I have labelled the ones that you are in need to flip." she finished her smile hopeful, wanting to make sure he understood her completely. Sonic nodded, an unsurely smile graced him but nonetheless he hoped that was the answer she was looking for. Toriel nodded joyous. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face as she pondered and thought bringing her free hand to rub across her chin adding more to her thinking posture.

"Perhaps I shall make an exception for one, as an example for you to follow. Now come along little one!" She asked the blue hedgehog hurriedly, tugging against his arm carefully as she walked over and around the sign, sonic following closely behind in step with her as they both walked the violet path. She stopped suddenly but careful, however despite her caution he ended up smacking against her anyways. A gasp followed her as she quickly turned around and, well snorted at the blue hedgehog's bashfulness as he dared not look up to her eyes. 'Fine manners indeed.' She thought in a playful tone. Toriel rolled her eyes in an awkward manner as she brought her free hand to cough in a slight awkward tone. She too could not look at his eyes. Bringing sonic's attention she leaned slightly on top him and pointed toward the wall, her eyes flashing between the little hedgehog and the wall." As you can see.." Toriel gestured toward the wall".. The first switch is right here on this wall." Sonic nodded vigorously taking in the information. Toriel opened her mouth and spoke." Similarly to the room beforehand all you must do is simply pull down the lever. Like so." Toriel demonstrated as she gripped onto the lever and pulled. A grunt of metal encased the wall before with just a little extra effort the lever pulled down just like toriel explained.

"And just like that, my child, is all you must really need to do. Do you understand now?" Asked Toriel a now hopeful tone replaced her instructing one as she faced towards sonic her hand still never letting go of his. He nodded again vigorously though he stopped as a stinging red hot pain shot threw his throat, a face of uncomfort shone upon him. Using his free hand he rubbed the spot tenderly and watched, in an uncomfortable silence, a line of red on his glove. He swiped his glove against his fur hoping to rid of it. As he was too busy with his still stinging injuries he hadn't noticed toriel had already begun to move on without him until he felt his arm tug on away from him. Sonic yelped without as sound as he quickly began walking with toriel, his previous injuries all being forgotten. As sonic caught up with the lady his sights caught him in a expression of curiosity as instead of just there being another lever to just pull on there were two left one with a path leading up to it and another instead with no paths leading up to it and below it the floor was cracking. Sonic turned his sights toward toriel whose face remained with a smile. As before she stopped this time more..Carefully as she slowly stood to a stop, this time Sonic didn't crash right into her again.

Toriel chuckled lightly, keeping her laughter to herself, her reasons being mostly in embarrassment. She twirled around slowly, sonic still gripping her hand. She leaned forward slightly looking down at him and he looked up for her, he felt her hand trembling slightly as he still held on and looked toward their intertwined hands." Now, just like I have shown you, my child, there are two levers on that wall.." Sonic glanced at the wall noticing that there were two yet to be pulled down."..I want for you to do the same to one, for one lever shall be the key to solving this puzzle and the other shall not. Can you..Do you understand my little one?" Toriel asked unsurely and hesitantly not wanting her child to rush in without a clue. Her brows etched closely and frowned slightly as she gazed upon the little hedgehog, waiting for his answer. Sonic looked up at her eyes and gave her a nod not wanting to try his luck with his damaged throat. He turned and faced away from her and walked up to the wall his vision meeting with two levers one with a path leading up to it, and one not, while it would have been a little bit troubling for sonic to figure out which one he needed to pull, one lever was marked with arrows and lettering all directing that they should pull the lever. So using a bit of common sense he chose the lever to his left, the path leading up to it. Stopping a few feet away from the lever he stretched up to his toes seeing as his arm length would not reach it and, feeling his fingers just barely grasping the surface of the lever, he clutched the little nob on top the lever, his other hand gripping ontop his other, jumping up slightly and pulling down with as much force as possible with a grunt escaping his lungs.

The room they resided in shook violently in a span of seconds as the sharp needles behind toriel collapsed on themselves revealing another corridor to follow. In the moment that the quaking of the room commenced sonic's grip on the lever loosened in the surprise before his grip went out on him he fell shortly after and landed quite uncomfortably on his behind. The impact disturbing the clusters of dirt that had resided and rested the floor. A small ring of the dirt escaped the seconds after he landed. Sonic tensed immediately, his slouched form stood straight up as sharp pain exploded through his legs and in his chest. Sonic looked down sharply, though as he looked down there was no blood nor the foul odor of it. Well there was blood but it was old, and there was no new wet trails. Though as he tried feeling out anything that he could've torn, the sound of feet shuffling toward him interrupted his examination. Sonic turned to look toward the sound but before he could even blink he was carefully lifted from his stupor as the lady slid her large hands under sonic and held him in an embrace.

Sonic turned to look up at her. She looked down at him with a prideful smile oblivious to Sonic's internal pain." You have done very splendid indeed. I am proud of you my little one." Toriel cooed giving him a warm and needed embrace nuzzling his nose with hers affectionately. She stopped and rested his form in between her two arms." See! I told you that is all you really must need to do." She happily explained. Still looking down at him with pride shining her eyes she turned." Come now child, let us move on to the next room. It awaits us." With her thoughts out she begun making her way through the new corridor.

The corridor this time was far more shorter than the last one that Sonic had went through, which he was glad for. The corridor itself wasn't nearly as dark either so he could see where they were even going this time around. Though fortunately for him it was unneeded as the lady did the work going through. Soon before he even could think about it they passed through the corridor to find themselves in another room this time a wee bit more wider in width. Though what stood out to Sonic however was the seemingly innocent looking training dummy of sorts up just ahead of them. Almost seeming as if it was waiting for him, to sucker punch it that is. However to the confusion of the little blue hedgehog the lady of the ruins seemingly disregarded the dummy with a single glance before shrugging off and continuing down the path.

Sonic tugged on her vest lightly garnering the attention of Toriel who stopped to look down at sonic, her face was inquisitive and slowly harboring in worry." What is the matter my little one?" Toriel asked, patiently awaiting an answer, though not expecting a verbal one. Sonic stopped tugging at her vest and pointed his hand in the general direction of the training dummy that toriel was intending on leaving behind. She turned around curiously staring at the only other person in the room besides them two. She turned back to face sonic still cuddling nicely in her arms." You would like to know what the purpose of the training dummy is for, am I correct?" Toriel asked him in a questioning matter. Sonic nodded propping his head up enough to see the dummy just being a dummy.

"Very well then, I shall tell you. The training dummy is used when Humans fall down here. Monsters may attack them, out of fear of the unknown, or by mere accident. So I bring them here to train to defend themselves enough from harm. However since you are not a human but a monster like me there will be no need for the dummy. Which is why I had intended on leaving it like that." She explained memories of the children before bore into her eyes at their innocence and their love for her. She shook her head yielding away the memories from her." Come now child. Let us make haste." Toriel ushered Sonic as she walked away from the lonely little dummy.

Sonic peered down the silhouette of it as they left.

It never moved. It never said anything, it was probably not even alive, and yet to his utter and complete confusion, it frowned. Almost seemingly offended for being ignored.

Sonic shifted, his form settling in Toriel's arms more fittingly. He turned his vision back forward, the passage ending before he knew it. Toriel stopped, Sonic looked up from her arms and processed what the small but wide room had to bring. the same purple brick walls met him though now he saw moss littered and scattered about around the corners of the rooms. Setting the room in a sight of a lost land. Tugging herself as she craned her neck to face the pink pathway lain before her Toriel pondered as she stared, her eyes glossed over for a moment. Gone long from the world, her red hue snapped back out of their reverie. She took a step to her right and continued from there passing by the room without another glance. Only the faint pattering of her footsteps was all the room had to offer. They passed by fairly shortly after as another passage greeted them though this time it had corners to turn around to.

As she continued walking forward, the sound of rushing distilled water became ever more evident and clear as she trekked further. Though in the midst of her calm yet tensed stroll she felt something squishy and slimy on her furred foot as she took her next step stopping her in her place. She Looked down almost immediately as she took a step back wondering what in the world did she step on. As she did a faint and angry ribbit yelped under her.

* * *

In the blistering snow carrying wind a small figure slowly made their way for something, deep deep in the dense and thick part of the forest that surrounded their little village, they moved surely and steadily never creeping off their path, never missing a beat of their step. It seemed as if they were on some self-fulfilling mission. Their thinly grey gloved hand reached out to grasp the branch of an unsuspecting tree and pushed themselves further just a bit more faster. The small figure reached out to grasp their hoodie covering their face and pulled down.

The small skeleton looked up. Sans hoisted his hands, he felt around his face til he found his eyes. He reached in the holes of his skull almost forcefully and pulled out just as strongly. Two large cylinders of ice popped from his eye sockets and flew a few feet away. He looked down at the two cylinders with a morbid curiosity.

He turned from them and faced behind himself looking down at the path he made.

"ok paps' now that we, or rather i actually, got back into the right track, we are here." Sans spoke out to an unseen figure. He stopped shortly thereafter in the middle of the path that they were walking towards. It seemed as if he were waiting almost expectant of someone to follow through with him. He trailed his little white orbs around the area. The trees that make up the infamous snowdin forest had succumbed and ended its expedition just before sans' form.

In the end of the path of trees there was a large clearing ahead of him wide and welcoming for campers and hikers. In a matter of moments the unseen figure emerged behind sans, their cape... scarf... thing... blowing freely and epicly against the breezing wind as they stopped sharply just behind sans' form. Their face was neutral and blank through the little journey with an air of curiosity flowing through and about him. Though finally stopping, Papyrus's expression melted in the air of curiosity that flowed through him. He looked to his left, his right, the ground, sans' ketchup bottle but nothing. He slid san's ketchup bottle back in his pockets.

"..ERM SANS. WHERE EXACTLY IS HERE?" Papyrus questioned provoking sans to turn his skull up to him.

"here." He answered simply, his grin neither faltering or widening. He turned from papyrus and walked toward a part of the area. Papyrus stopped and brought a hand toward his chin bone. He thought and thought as he tried for an indefinite amount of time to think about sans words in his empty skull for brains.

"HERE IS HERE? OH WAIT A MINUTE, OF COURSE IT IS! HOW COULD I BE AN IDIOT? HERE IS ALWAYS HERE!" Papyrus exclaimed, now seeing the world before his eyes in a new light. He turned for sans, however as he did he found in his place a plump of snow, not noticing sans leave until he saw his form fading slowly away. Realizing his stupor Papyrus battered his feet in surprise as he quickly sprinted toward sans's slowly fading form. Papyrus stopped just a few feet ahead of sans and briskly slowed his walking, waiting for sans to now instead catch up to him. In a moments notice he did, the shuffling of his slippers was quite evident and loud even in the heat of a windy storm. Papyrus looked down at sans with an unsettled look.

"BROTHER, YOU ARE QUIET TONIGHT! IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus asked with a concerned tone, his eyes lowered in uncertainty.

"nope nothin's wrong here bro. i jus' don't have much to say really." Sans answered, finally glancing up at papyrus briefly with an nonchalant shrug before he continued his path. Papyrus raised a lone bony finger to object, his mouth opened to retort against Sans. Though, nothing came out his teeth and no sound was produced in his nonexistent voicebox. His finger slid down to the rest as he sulked unhappily in the fact that sans truly was not much to say or talk about. Unless they should talk about the fact that papyrus himself has the only other option of breaking the sealed barrier they've all been trapped in for much too long. Though he couldn't bother to speak about it. Still, seeing an opportunity to speak he spoke continuing what little conversation they had.

"I SEE..." Papyrus mumbled softly. Looking around, he noticed something peculiar.

"HEY BROTHER HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT THERE SEEMS TO BE QUITE THE AMOUNT OF YELLOW FLOWERS HERE?" Papyrus asked curiously, looking around the land before them slowly transition into a field of flowers.

"yep i put them there." Sans proclaimed in an exasperate tone. He rubbed his skull gently, remembering some unpleasant hardships." let me tell ya it was not easy, the snow here just loves to uh give em an uncomfortable time you know, kill them off as they say, and for a long while it was nothin' but trial and error.. and dead flowers. Though miraculously i managed, and now they're growin by the thousands." "a feet that still surprises even me, sometimes." He mumbled softly, continuing his train of thought. He stood to his side awkwardly as he glanced at the rows of yellow flowers. Papyrus stopped momentarily to gather his bearings as his eyes wandered around rather impressed at the size and girth of the production of yellow flowers.

"WOWIE, SANS WHAT IS THE OCCASION? A CELEBRATION? A SURPRISE PARTY? OR TO COMMEMORATE OUR ANNIVERSARY IN ARRIVING IN SNOWDIN." Papyrus asked genuinely curious as he caught up quickly with sans. Sans stopped and regarding him briefly. His white pinpricks dashed up to his skull as he pondered the question. After a brief moment he blinked and rolled his eyes back at papyrus.

"for a good friend, is all." He said with an air of ambiguity. Papyrus disregarded the tone of his voice.

"WOWIE THAT IS QUITE ADMIRABLE OF YOU SANS! I NEVER EVEN KNEW YOU HAD WHAT IT TAKES TO RAISE A GARDEN. LET ALONE GOODWILL FROM YOUR NONEXISTENT HEART! AND THAT'S COMING FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"gee. thanks paps." Sans sounded amused.

"YOU ARE WELCOME DEAR BROTHER." Papyrus returned.

"YOU KNOW, ODDLY ENOUGH BROTHER..SEEING AS IT FITS OUR CURRENT PREDICAMENT..I HAD DREAMED OF DAYS WHERE YOU'D FINALLY STOP TRYING KNOCK KNOCK JOKES ON MY FRONT DOOR EVERY OPPORTUNITY YOU HAD AND TO ME IT WAS A BLESSING TO SEE YOU NOT SHAMBLING ABOUT WITH THOSE INDIFFERENT GRUMBLES ABOUT WHO KNOWS WHAT..BUT IN THESE TIMES I'D RATHER PREFER YOUR HORRID JOKES RATHER THAN THIS OBNOXIOUS SILENCE. YOU KNOW?"

"well, now i do know." Sans remarked a chuckle escaped him.

"SANS, YOU DO REALIZE I WAS ASKING A RHETORICAL QUESTION, RIGHT?"

"yup."

"SO WHY DID YOU-"

"hey paps."

"WHAT?"

"we're here. like actually here this time." Sans stated, the sound of the snow crunched up by his steps halted, he slowed his steps to a stop and drew a breath. His skull peered down to the ground almost expectantly.

Sans exhaled, letting go the breath he held onto uneasily. His pinpricks for eyes dimmed slightly almost as if he was mourning. Papyrus stopped shortly after him looking around the area, watching around curiously as he tried to no avail to find the source of sans' silence. Looking toward sans for an explanation for his silence, all he found was the dim glow of his eyes. He was half expecting something to jump at them. Though as Papyrus turned around his premonition and his tense curiosity was replaced in an awkward silence as he saw what sans was referring to. Sans got up closer and leaned down on a knee, his thinly pale hand whisked out of the pocket that he had rested them in and reached out to grab ahold of it. He brushed off the snow that had been clattering on top of the stone. Nicely woven details and markings appeared as he cleaned off the snow.

Just below the intricately made markings on top of the stone, wording and lettering were present just below them.

"i'd.. uh, like for you to meet my good friend, frisk."

* * *

 **So my readers guess who's back! Actually never mind don't guess the chapter itself is pretty self explanatory, I suppose.**

 **Oh and sorry for making this chapter so short but I felt as if I cannot make you wait anylonger for another chapter, even if it is short and sort of half baked.**

 **Anyways to answer the burning question that's been lingering in your minds for quite a while, and this is me putting it bluntly. I sort of just lost interest in making this story, I know, big shocker right? I'll explain right now, no use beating around the bush as they say.**

 **You see my sudden absence in leaving the story so suddenly and quickly while it was beginning to show some real progress goes all the way back to the main reason why I wrote this fanfiction to begin with.**

 **And that reason is because there were practically no sonic/undertale crossover fanfictions back in my day from when the story was first published..Ok let me rephrase, there weren't a whole bunch of good or at the very least decent Sonic/undertale crossovers. And I frankly was getting sick and tired of waiting for a good story to pop in or if any were gonna be made at all. So one day I simply told myself "enough is enough." if no one is gonna do it then I'll do it myself. And soon I began brainstorming from there on in what the story was gonna be about, would it take place during the events of undertale after or before who's gonna be the main character and what would come from it. Once I had everything ironed out and the whole story all wrapped up in my gnoggin I made that story my personal mission to make the story very first good or at the very most, easy to understand and an enjoyable read of a Sonic/undertale crossover.**

 **Then isn't now however, and now there's more than enough stories in this archive that are decent of a read have more chapters than me and is updated more regularly. That is also another reason too, I felt pretty discouraged to continue writing this story when now there are authors out here now making sonic/undertale crossovers with the same vigor I once had for this.**

 **I was younger, naive, and ambitious so to say, and I hadn't a clue at just how hard it is write down an understandable story to keep the characters from becoming too OOC (Out Of Character) and the proper words to convey the message I tried to express during a given moment for the character whether with interactions dialogue sequences fight scenes etc,etc. The point is, is that I lost a lot of steam I once had for this story due to how a tremendous thought process is practically required to make a decent story. In other terms I genuinely had a bad case of writers block from it. If you readers whose been there since the first chapter wondering why** **I was on a roll the earlier chapters, to answer your burning question, it is because it was practically all prewritten. in some paper with my editor.**

 **Hehe.. always wondered why such good authors almost never finish their stories in this website. At least I know why now. It is frickin taxing trying to write something worthwhile.**

 **Now don't worry this isn't me saying goodbye with this chapter and story for good just rather it's an apology-letter-chapter made in response to my long absence.**

 **I think i'm getting a bit rusty looking through this chapter and frankly I'm kinda disappointed with it but that's just probably me. Feels as if it were filler, nothing to really add to the story, to me at least.**

 **Well if in any case the next chapter sure as, well something sure, is not gonna be that way, I hope.**

 **Well until next time my readers.**


End file.
